Allée simple pour l'enfer
by Alyssa7
Summary: Nombre de fois as-t-on prétendu que Hermione voulait changer pour attirer les regards.Mais si seulement c'était Harry qui voulait changer pour être remarqué. Vers qui irait-il et à quel prix en payerait-il les conséquences? Slash!Fini
1. Chapitre 1

Allée simple pour l'enfer  
  
Note de l'auteur : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic...simplement une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps...nous verrons bien qu'est-ce que ça donnera!  
  
Résumé : Nombre de fois, qu'on a prétendu que Hermione Granger voulait changer pour attirer les regards. Mais si seulement pour une fois, c'était Harry qui voulait changer pour être remarqué? Qui irait-il voir, et à quel prix devrait-il en payer les conséquences? Slash...!  
  
Disclamer : Héhé! Au nombre de fois que vous en avez lu, vous devez bien vous douter que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout!  
  
SPOILER DU 5E TOME! VOUS ÊTES AVERTIS...MÊME SI ÇA NE SERA EN PARTIE QUE DES ALLUSIONS! Aussi, je tiens à préciser que cette histoire contiendra un slash! Ahhhh aussi...tout au long de la fic, je vais alterner les points de vue pour mieux adapter l'histoire...!  
  
*********************************  
  
Il était assis là, devant le majestueux foyer de Griffondor, ses deux opales émeraudes scrutant chacune des flammes avec détail. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à se défaire de cette admiration qu'il avait pour ces langues de feu qui se tendaient vers la cheminée.  
  
Tandis que ses mains tournaient autour du premier objet qui lui était tombé sous la main, ses pensées, elles, se tournaient vers tout autre sujet épineux aussi soit-il. Lui, Harry Potter, le survivant, l'être sur lequel tous les habitants mettaient désormais leur confiance, avait déjà entamé sa septième année...et selon certains, c'était un vrai miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie.  
  
Le bruit qui régnait dans la salle commune était presque à un niveau intolérable. Au point que s'il n'avait pas été plongé dans ses pensées, il aurait probablement déjà quitter l'endroit, incapable d'évoluer au milieu d'un tel vacarme. Il se demandait bien comment Hermione réussissait à travailler au milieu de tout ce bruit.  
  
Hermione...chaque fois qu'il se mettait à penser à elle, son c?ur s'enflammait si vivement qu'il aurait pu se croire comme étant une des flamme qui dansait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Comment pendant aussi longtemps, avait-il pu passer autant de temps aux côtés de cette fille, qui était maintenant de loin rendue une jeune femme, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle?  
  
Peut-être que pour les deux premières années, il pouvait mettre tout cela sur le dos du fait qu'il était trop jeune et trop abasourdi par le monde de la magie pour vraiment réaliser qu'il aurait un jour pu ressentir quelque chose de semblable pour quelqu'un. Puis, pendant près de trois ans, il avait cru être tomber follement amoureux de Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Mais lors de sa 5e année, lorsqu'il avait appris à mieux la connaître, il avait bien vite déchanté en découvrant la nature de cette fille. L'année suivante, il s'était vu croire qu'il avait peut-être ressenti quelque chose pour Ginny, la s?ur de Ron, mais ce n'était que du baratin qu'il essayait de se faire croire.  
  
La seule qui avait éveillé autant de sentiments contradictoires à la fois en lui, c'était Hermione. Hermione qui avait toujours été là pour le soutenir quand ça n'allait pas. Hermione qui avait toujours été là pour le faire rire. Hermione qui avait toujours été là pour lui expliquer et l'aider dans ses travaux. Hermione qui au cours des ans avait pris de jolies formes. Hermione qui sans s'en rendre compte s'embellissait de jours en jours. Hermione qui était la petite amie de Ron...  
  
Et oui, c'était à prévoir. Tout le monde avait toujours su que la belle brune finirait dans les bras du rouquin. Un conte qui se terminait bien pour les deux amants, mais pas pour le vilain canard qui n'avait fait que réprimer ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
Harry Potter, le héros qui était capable de sauver le monde, mais incapable de décrire ce qu'était l'amour parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vécu! Évidemment, nombre et nombre de filles se seraient jetées à ses pieds dans l'espoir d'être l'heureuse élue de son c?ur, mais jamais ça n'avait été celles qu'il aurait voulu.  
  
D'accord, en tant que bon ami, il aurait été sensé être heureux pour ses deux meilleurs copains, mais le petit pincement qui persistait au niveau de son c?ur lorsqu'il les voyait tous les deux, ne cessait de lui rappeler que ça aurait pu être lui qu'Hermione embrassait. Si bien, qu'il n'abandonnait pas la partie, même s'il savait que c'était Ron qui avait gagné. Oui c'était mal, mais on lui avait toujours dit qu'en amour, c'était comme à la guerre...tous les coups étaient permis!  
  
Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et Ron émergea du couloir. En le voyant, Harry lui sourit, lui fit un signe de la main, mais décida de sortir de cet endroit bondé de monde. Non pas qu'il ne s'entendait plus avec Ron, seulement, ce soir, il avait le goût d'être seul.  
  
Depuis la mort de Sirius, il avait pris goût à prendre du recul à certain moment, pour essayer de voir plus clair. Soudainement, à partir de cet événement, la vision qu'il avait du monde venait de se trouver complètement changé. Ses yeux étaient la majeur partie du temps recouvert par un voile de mélancolie et de douleur, dont personne ne pouvait imaginer l'ampleur. C'était à ce moment précis que remontait le jour fatidique où il avait pris conscience que quoi qu'il essaie de cacher, il ne serait jamais un adolescent comme les autres et que sa vie devrait prendre une direction ou l'autre : victime ou assassin.  
  
Devait-il en parler à Ron et Hermione? Il avait passé des heures et des heures à retourner cette question dans sa tête. Ne pas leur en parler, c'était comme leur manquer de confiance en quelque sorte, c'était une impression de leur cacher quelque chose de capitale, c'était l'impression de les trahir. Mais leur dire revenait à prendre le risque de les dégoûter, à peut-être n'obtenir de leur part que de la pitié, à prendre la chance que Hermione le répugne...Non, il avait pesé le pour et le contre, et avait décidé qu'il garderait tout cela pour lui tout simplement. Pas de quoi énerver tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?  
  
Hermione...quoi qu'il fasse, elle revenait toujours le hanter. Ne pouvait- elle pas le laisser tranquille pour simplement deux petites minutes? Ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de le tourmenter? Mais la vrai question était, voulait-il vraiment arrêter de penser à elle? Non, il ne voulait pas, mais à quoi bon continuer d'espérer quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait obtenir?  
  
Absorbé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'endroit où il allait, il ne vit pas non plus la personne qui avançait face à lui, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol.  
  
-Je suis désolé! -Dit-il en se relevant, replaçant sa robe, sans lever les yeux. -Je ne faisait pas vraim...-  
  
-Potter!  
  
Ah non, pas lui! S'il y avait définitivement quelqu'un que Harry aurait préféré éviter ce soir, il s'agissait bien de Malfoy. Malheureusement, il semblait que le destin ait voulu qu'ils se croisent en cette soirée.  
  
-C'est bien beau de te venter d'être capable d'attraper de vif d'or, mais si tu ne réussis même pas à regarder devant toi, alors ça ne vaut pas grand chose! -Dit le blondinet avec un ton provocateur.  
  
Pour seule réponse, Harry lui fit signe de main de s'écarter et de lui laisser la voie libre. Depuis longtemps, il avait compris que tout ce que voulait Draco Malfoy, c'était qu'il embarque dans son petit jeu. Non merci pour lui!  
  
-Hum...semblerait que Potter veuille être seul ce soir! Dommage, je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser filer aussi facilement! -Ajouta Draco d'un ton froid, mais moqueur.  
  
-Dégage Malfoy! J'ai d'autre chat à fouetter mis à part toi! -Répliqua Harry de façon détaché.  
  
Draco le regarda et réprima un petit rire.  
  
-Comme la Granger, par exemple? -Soudainement, son ton avait perdu toute trace de moquerie mais laissait plutôt place à la froideur, au dégoût et il semblait même sérieux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? Et puis ça ne te regarde pas! -Lui cracha Harry au visage.  
  
-Je t'ai vexé Potter? -Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à mes états d'âmes? -Demanda Harry en le toisant.  
  
-Oh je ne m'intéresse pas à toi! -Dit Draco en retrouvant son sourire mauvais.  
  
Harry le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de le dépasser et de continuer sa route.  
  
-Où est-ce que tu crois allé comme ça? -demanda le Serpentard en le regardant s'éloigner.  
  
-Le plus loin possible de toi! -marmonna Harry entre ses dents, mais assez fort tout de même pour que l'autre entende.  
  
Harry continuait de s'éloigner en crispant les points, se demandant ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse pour que Malfoy le laisse une bonne fois pour toute tranquille.  
  
-À quoi ça te sert d'aller t'abattre sur ton sort Potter? Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas quarante-six moyens de la conquérir ta Granger! -lui cria Draco qui était désormais séparé de lui par un couloir presque en entier.  
  
Harry se stoppa net et retourna sur ses pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de Draco. Il était si proche, que dans d'autres circonstances, il n'y aurait eu qu'un petit pas à franchir pour que leurs lèvres entre en contact.  
  
-Je vais te le dire une dernière fois Malfoy! Laisse-moi tranquille! -Articula tranquillement Harry alors qu'il essayait de garder son calme.  
  
-Pas la peine de le cacher Potter! Ça se voit gros comme ta cicatrice que tu es fou amoureux d'elle. Mais tu sais que quoi que tu fasses elle ne t'appartiendra jamais! -Dit Draco en se rapprochant encore plus, si bien que leur nez se frôlait à présent, et tout en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.  
  
-La ferme! -Dit-il en se décollant. -Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!  
  
-Oh que si! Même que je crois que j'en sais plus que toi mon pauvre. -Dit calmement le blond en se redressant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? -demanda Harry en le dévisageant.  
  
-Tu sais très bien que cette sang-de-bourbe appartient à Weasley et que tu es jaloux! Et oui, pour la première fois le célèbre Harry Potter n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait! Mais il est évident que même si c'est ton meilleur copain, tu serais prêt à lui jouer dans le dos pour avoir le c?ur de ta belle! Mais tous les deux nous savons très bien qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen! -Dit Draco en le scrutant.  
  
-Je te demande pardon? Je ne ferais jamais ça à Ron! Et puis si je cherchais vraiment une option, je la trouverais seul...c'est-à-dire sans toi! Tu vois! -Dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Tu ne pourrais pas! -Ajouta Malfoy.  
  
-Et pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que le seul à pouvoir t'aider, c'est moi! -Lui répondit-il.  
  
Harry ne se retint pas pour rire dans la face de Draco. Tout de même, il y avait de quoi rire! Pendant se temps, Draco croisa les bras et s'impatienta à le voir se marrer.  
  
-Tu sais que t'es drôle? -Demanda Harry en le regardant comme si il était un imbécile.  
  
Aucune réponse de la part de Draco qui continuait de le dévisager.  
  
-Comment pourrais-tu être le seul à pouvoir m'aider? -questionna Harry toujours sur le même ton.  
  
Draco lui lança un dernier regard moqueur et tourna des talons sans même lui répondre.  
  
-Hé! On t'as pas appris à vivre? -Cria Harry alors qu'il partait.  
  
-Oui, mais il semblerait que tu ais mieux à faire que m'écouter! -Dit Draco en lui souriant de son sourire le plus sarcastique.  
  
-Et bien en fait, considérant le fait que tu me dis que tu es le seul qui peut m'aider, il y a des questions à se poser non? -Répliqua Harry en cachant à moitié son sourire.  
  
Draco haussa des épaules et reprit sa route. Tant pis pour lui s'il ne voulait pas écouter ses conseils. Il ne perdrait pas plus de temps avec ce crétin.  
  
-Attend! -Cria Harry en le rejoignant.  
  
Draco pensa à ne pas s'arrêter pour essouffler encore plus Harry, mais changea d'idée en considérant que même s'il accélérait le pas, le Survivant le rattraperait probablement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me proposer? -Demanda Harry en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
  
-Tu changes d'idée finalement? -Demanda Draco, satisfait de cette victoire.  
  
-Je veux simplement savoir à quoi tu pensais...-dit Harry en le regardant suspicieusement.  
  
Draco attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
  
-Si tu veux vraiment conquérir Granger, il va falloir la séduire! -Dit tout simplement le Serpentard.  
  
-La séduire? C'est plutôt simple Malfoy! Je croyais que tu aurais trouvé mieux. Et puis ça je suis encore capable de me débrouiller! -Ajouta Harry.  
  
-Permets-moi de te rappeler que c'est dans les bras de Weasley qu'elle est présentement, monsieur le roi de la séduction! -Dit-il sarcastiquement. -Pour l'avoir, il va falloir jouer le grand jeu!  
  
-Le grand jeu? Tu voudrais que je joues dans le dos de mon meilleur ami? Pas question! -répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Alors fais tes adieux à la fille!  
  
-Mais...-  
  
-C'est ça l'amour Potter! Le plus fort gagne! Alors suffit de planter Weasley!  
  
-Et en quoi toi tu as rapport avec tout ça? -Demanda le Griffondor en soupirant.  
  
-Tu serais trop prétentieux -déjà que tu l'es énormément- de croire que tu y arriveras seul Potter! Le gentil petit mouton ne changera pas comme ça du jour au lendemain. Il va te falloir de l'aide et je crois que côtés trahisons et jeux dangereux, je suis le mieux placé! -lui répondit-il avec un sourire vicieux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par jeux dangereux? -Demanda Harry de façon un peu inquiète.  
  
-Ah...rien de bien méchant...juste assez pour que tu ais cette sang-de- bourbe pour toi. Mais il va falloir frapper fort et en subir les conséquences Potter!  
  
-Si j'accepte, je peux poser mes conditions? -Questionna le garçon aux yeux verts.  
  
-Ça dépend lesquelles! -Rappliqua l'autre.  
  
-Si j'accepte, je veux que tu arrêtes de traiter Hermione de sang-de-bourbe et que tu la vois comme autre chose qu'un simple objet. -imposa-t-il.  
  
-Pour moi c'est ce qu'elle est, mais j'accepte! Dit Malfoy avec un sourire en coin. -Alors est-ce que je peux comprendre que tu acceptes mon offre?  
  
-J'imagine que si j'accepte, tu ne le feras pas sans rien demander en retour? -questionna Harry.  
  
-Tout ce que j'exigerai, ce sera que ce sera moi qui poserez les règles et que tu devras m'obéir! C'est clair? -Demanda-t-il.  
  
Harry acquiesça de la tête et lui tendit la main pour seller leur pacte. Le voilà qui nouait une alliance avec son pire ennemi...et tout ça à cause d'Hermione!  
  
-Dernière chose Malfoy! Je peux te demander pourquoi tu fais ça? -Dit Harry avant que Draco ne quitte.  
  
-Ça ne te regarde pas Potter! Mais sache qu'un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien si ça ne lui rapporte pas! -Dit le blond en disparaissant dans un autre couloir.  
  
*****************  
  
Tadam! Premier chapitre terminé...ok, il est pas super super long, mais quand même, c'est pas si pire! Non? Pour les prochains j'essaierai de faire un tit peu plus long! Vous avez aimé? Alors laissez-moi un mot pour m'encourager!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Note de l'auteur: C'est sympa de voir que cette fic a attiré l'attention de certaines personnes. J'espère que la suite vous plaira bien.  
  
******************************  
  
Draco n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Le soleil avait commencé à faire luire ses rayons de soleil sur le château et la nuit avait cédé place au jour depuis peu seulement. Seulement, le serpentard s'était réveillé dès les premières lueurs et n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil.  
  
Difficile aussi de retomber dans les bras de Morphée lorsqu'on avait la tête aussi bourrée de pensées. Ces dernières ne cessaient de se succéder la place une à une, mais chacune avait un point en commun: Potter.  
  
Draco se tourna de côté en se remémorant la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille au soir. Il avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il lui avait vraiment proposé son aide. Mais il arrivait encore moins à croire que Potter ait accepté. Il devait vraiment l'aimer cette sang-de-bourbe pour s'associer à lui.  
  
Tout en continuant de s'agiter dans son lit, il se félicita de ne pas avoir eu à lui donner les raisons de pourquoi lui, Draco Malfoy, était prêt à l'aider. Mais le savait-il vraiment lui-même? En parti oui. C'était pour le pouvoir et la satisfaction que ça lui donnerait de savoir que Potter dépendrait entièrement de lui. Même que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu humilier ce pauvre Griffondor. Seulement, Draco savait très bien qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière tout cela. Si Potter avait été assez brillant pour s'en rendre compte, comment lui aurait-il fait pour passer à côté? Jamais un Malfoy ne fait quelque chose si ça ne lui rapporte pas...c'était ce qu'il lui avait répondu...et il savait que c'était vrai. Mais dans ce cas, Draco ne voyait pas ce que ça lui donnerait et pourtant, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus, il savait pertinemment qu'il cherchait à atteindre un but. Et ce n'était sûrement pas d'obtenir la reconnaissance éternelle de Potter.  
  
En attendant, il devait se trouver un plan d'action. S'il avait promis son aide à Potter, il ne savait pas vraiment quels moyens il allait prendre. Vu ce qui rentrait en jeu, ce serait effectivement difficile de parvenir à leur fin. Les faits étant que Granger sortait présentement avec Weasley et que ce dernier était le meilleur ami, ça ne serait pas de tout repos et il faudrait user de ruses. Mais Potter était prévenu et savait ce dont Draco Malfoy était capable.  
  
Se retournant pour la quinzième fois, Draco constata qu'il ne servait à rien de continuer de paresser et que pendant que le château était encore silencieux, c'était le meilleur moment pour marcher tout en réfléchissant. Il se leva donc, troqua son caleçon pour quelque chose de plus convenable et s'aventura dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard.  
  
Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du château, il y avait une autre personne qui ne dormait pas d'un sommeil profond, comme il aurait dû le faire puisqu'on était jour de weekend. Ses deux opales émeraudes étaient posés sur une photo reposant dans un cadre sur la table de chevet qui trônait au pied de son lit.  
  
Harry fixait intensément la photo où figurait Hermione qui lui collait un baiser sur la joue. Photo qu'ils avaient pris lors de la dernière sorti de Pré-au-Lard. À ce moment, Ron et elle n'était pas encore un couple. Combien de fois avait-il passé des heures devant l'image, seulement pour contempler le visage doux et les traits fins de sa copine. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres simplement à regarder celui qui était peint sur ses lèvres à elle lors de ce moment. Comme ils avaient pu s'amuser ensemble. Seulement, il avait fallu qu'il réalise trop tard qu'il l'aimait. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour qu'elle soit auprès de lui ce matin plutôt que de Ron?  
  
Ce qu'il ferait...n'importe quoi...! N'importe quoi parce qu'il venait de s'associer à Draco Malfoy et ça c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête? Il s'était laissé embarquer dans le jeu du blondinet et il avait l'impression qu'il n'en ressortirait pas totalement gagnant.  
  
Simplement, cette fois-ci il avait envie de croire que le Serpentard ne voulait que l'aider. Il savait tout aussi bien que c'était effectivement la seule manière pour qu'Hermione veuille bien de lui. Draco Malfoy, manipulateur de première dans l'art de faire chavirer les c?urs. Ce n'était pas loyal pour Ron, et à chaque instants, Harry remettait sa décision en question. Il doutait que le jeu n'en vaille la peine. Il risquait de tout perdre au moindre déraillements. La confiance de Ron et l'amitié d'Hermione. Mais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la brune n'avait pas d'égal.  
  
Il savait que Draco avait touché la corde sensible. Pour la première fois, il n'arrivait pas à avoir ce qu'il voulait. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais demandé c'était Hermione, et voilà qu'elle lui filait entre les doigts. Que pouvait-il faire? Continuer de l'aimer en silence et de se détruire à petit feu...ou saisir l'opportunité que lui offrait son pire ennemi et gagner le c?ur de sa belle? Et puis si le tout finissait par dégénérer, il pourrait toujours briser leur pacte et tout laisser tomber.  
  
Il plongea son regard à nouveau dans la contemplation de leurs deux visages heureux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement en comparant ses yeux à ce moments et ses yeux maintenant. Quelque chose s'était définitivement éteint. Pour empêcher ses idées négatives de le tourmenter, il décida de se lever et d'aller marcher tranquille pendant que le château dormait encore.  
  
Draco arpentait les couloirs depuis une bonne demie-heure déjà et il n'avait toujours pas réussis à se vider l'esprit. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un simple jeu pour lui, prenait tout à coup des proportions affolantes alors qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait fait que passer l'accord avec Potter, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait quand ils commenceraient vraiment?  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait marché jusqu'au sommet de Poudlard, dans ses couloirs qui étaient la plupart du temps désertiques. Et pourtant, ici régnait une atmosphère paisible qu'il n'y avait pas ailleurs. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient la chaude lumière du soleil se répandre dans ce couloir qui prenait alors une teinte orangée.  
  
Mais quelque chose venait troubler le paysage. Quelque chose qui se tenait dans le chemin tracé par le reflet de se soleil automnale. À une dizaine de mètres de lui, un adolescent semblable se tenait face à une des immenses vitres et regardait à l'extérieur. Ses cheveux noirs ébènes retombaient dans son visage d'un façon éparpillée, alors que les deux émeraudes perçantes scrutaient le paysage.  
  
Et pourtant, malgré tout, il persistait à voir un voile de mélancolie et de douleur autour de lui. Quelque chose de spécial l'attirait vers ce garçon qui avait à la fois l'air si fort, mais si vulnérable en même temps. Il avait toujours pensé que Harry Potter, le survivant avait la vie facile. Tout le monde l'admirait, il était toujours entouré et au centre de l'attention. Mais il réalisait juste en le regardant comment il ne collait pas à l'image que tout le monde se faisait de sa vie. Son existence se résumait en une suite d'abandon et de déchirure. Peut-être était-ce parce que quelque part tous les deux se rejoignaient que Draco sentait qu'il devait l'aider.  
  
Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il se mit à avancer vers lui. Le griffondor ne tourna pas une fois la tête dans sa direction, ce qui pouvait laisser croire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais lorsque Draco alla se positionner près de lui, il sut instinctivement qu'il avait senti sa présence. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un des deux ne prenne la parole, regardant avec attention les arbres dénudés de feuilles et le sol recouvert par un tapis multicolore.  
  
-C'est fou comment tout peu changer du jour au lendemain...-dit Harry, tirant Draco de ses pensées.  
  
Le jeune blondinet ne sut trouver quoi répondre.  
  
-Tu vois le décor, il y a à peine une semaine les arbres avaient encore des feuilles, et aujourd'hui il n'y en a plus aucune. Moi, il y a dix-sept ans, j'avais un père et une mère, et en l'espace d'une simple heure j'étais devenu orphelin et le monde reposait sur mes épaules...-continua-t-il toujours plongé dans ses pensées, continuant de regarder au loin.  
  
Draco ne prononça pas encore le moindre mot. Il fixa le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il en vint même à se demander si Harry avait vraiment pris conscience qu'il était là. Il venait de lui parler de ses parents, à lui, la personne qu'il avait toujours détesté. Draco réalisait qu'il venait de lui fournir des armes avec lesquels il pourrait l'anéantir. Il venait de lui dévoiler son point faible. Mais malgré toutes les bassesses dont il était capable, jamais il ne pourrait frapper aussi bas.  
  
Puis tout à coup Harry sembla se réveiller et se tourna vers Draco en le dévisageant. Même s'il ne prononça aucun mot, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Draco n'avait pas besoin de dessin pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure, Malfoy? -demanda Harry toujours avec un froncement de sourcil.  
  
-La même chose que toi j'imagine! -lui répliqua-t-il toujours avec le même ton sarcastique.  
  
-Il se trouve que je voulais être tranquille, alors si toi aussi, ne t'en fait pas, tu peux disposer sans heurter mes sentiments! -répliqua Harry en lui adressant un sourire ironique.  
  
-Ça te ferait trop plaisir Potter! -Dit Malfoy toujours en lui rendant son sourire.  
  
-Effectivement...-se chuchota le Griffondor pour lui même, mais tout de même assez fort pour Draco l'ait entendu.  
  
-Déjà tanné de moi? -demanda le blondinet avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
-Wow Malfoy! T'as deviné seul?  
  
-Malheureusement tu sembles avoir oublié qu'on va devoir travaillé ensemble! -continua-t-il, sachant très bien qu'il énervait profondément celui qui se tenait face à lui.  
  
-Parlons-en de ton stupide plan! -Cracha Harry, exaspéré.  
  
-Tu ne reviens quand même pas sur ta parole, Potter? -demanda Draco septique.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils et sembla un instant réfléchir à savoir s'il voulait vraiment revenir sur le pacte qu'il avait fait avec lui la veille.  
  
-En fait, je ne pense pas que je puisse te faire confiance, Malfoy! Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
  
-T'as la trouille à ce que je vois! -Dit Draco en ne cachant pas son rictus.  
  
Harry le toisa un instant, soutint son regard, et cela suffit à Draco pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas la poule mouillée dont il était question.  
  
-Seulement, j'ai beau me creuser la tête et je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que dans tout cela, tu ne recherches rien! -Dit-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
-Ce que tu peux être stupide Potter! Et puis moi j'en ai rien à faire si tu refuses mon aide. C'est pas moi qui va voir Granger se jeter dans les bras de Weasley tous les 5 minutes en regrettant la chance que j'ai manqué que ça soit peut-être moi! Tu ne penses pas que pour l'amour ça vaut le coup de prendre cette chance? -Demanda le Serpentard.  
  
Harry laissant tomber tous ses petits airs sarcastiques habituels et regarda franchement Draco. Une fois dans sa vie, Harry pourrait se vanter d'avoir vu Draco Malfoy sous son vrai jour. Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie ou même de mépris sur les traits de celui à qui il s'opposait. Tout à coup, il venait de lui redonner le goût de croire en l'amour et d'espérer que toute cette histoire débile pourrait finalement arriver à quelque chose de bon.  
  
-Très bien...-Dit-il en détournant à nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre.  
  
Sans le laisser paraître, Draco ressenti une sorte de soulagement. Sans s'en être rendu compte, il misait beaucoup sur tout ce scénario. Il ne savait pas ce que serait son prix, mais il avait le pressentiment qu'il n'en ressortirait pas nécessairement les mains vides. Si seulement à ce moment il avait su...  
  
-Bon alors, ça ne sert à rien de perdre notre temps, je crois! -S'exclama Harry avec une pointe de défi dans les yeux.  
  
-C'est-à-dire? -le questionna le blond.  
  
-Tu dois bien avoir un plan, non? -demanda Harry toujours avec cette lueur que Draco voyait comme de la provocation.  
  
-Bien sûr! -Il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas encore trouver tout à fait la manière dont ils joueraient ce jeu pervers.  
  
-Alors? -continua de demander le Griffondor.  
  
-Du calme, Potter. Tu ne pourras pas tout avoir d'un coup. Si tu veux que ça marche, on va devoir y aller par étape! -Dit Draco méthodiquement, s'étant trouver une excellent prétexte pour ne pas avoir à dévoiler tout son plan.  
  
Harry le dévisagea quelques minutes. Mais après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre? Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il devrait faire confiance à Draco.  
  
-Bon, alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes? -dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Viens me rejoindre dans la chambre des préfets après le dîner. -lui dit- il.  
  
-Il serait trop te demander que de savoir pourquoi? -Demanda-t-il en roulant des yeux.  
  
-On va commencer par un petit relookage! -Dit Draco en souriant sarcastiquement.  
  
-Mais t'es pas cinglé? -argumenta Harry.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit Potter? Tu devais m'obéir! -dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.  
  
-Mais y'a quand même des limites! -Dit Harry tout aussi agressivement en continuant de toiser son ennemi qui ne cessait pas d'avancer jusqu'à être rendu si près que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.  
  
Aucun des deux ne répliqua, mais pourtant leur regard voulait en dire tout autant. Deux lacs gris aciers plongés dans deux lacs émeraudes.  
  
-Tu vas venir Potter! Je sais ce que je fais...-dit Draco en continuant de le fixer.  
  
-Tu ne pourras rien faire sans mon consentement! -Dit Harry avec haine.  
  
-Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas perdre Hermione Granger! -Cracha tout aussi férocement Draco sans s'éloigner ou même rompre le contact entre eux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? -cracha Harry.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que pour une fois je pourrais faire quelque chose de bien sans penser juste à moi? Tu ne crois pas que je pourrais être autre chose que juste un égocentrique? -demanda le Serpentard d'un ton agressif mais tout aussi à bout de nerf.  
  
Ce fut alors Harry qui détourna la tête le premier et rompu le lien entre leurs yeux. Draco le vit se mordre la lèvre avant qu'il ne se retourne et lance:  
  
-D'accord...vers 19h00 dans la chambre des préfets!  
  
Puis sans un autre regard, le survivant s'éloigna. Draco avait encore gagné. Mais il avait le drôle de pressentiments qu'il n'en serait pas toujours ainsi et que lorsque Potter gagnerait, il en ressentirait plus de mal que de bien!  
  
*****************************  
  
Fini...! Bon alors j'essaye normalement de mettre les chapitres à chaque semaine.ce qui voudrait dire que je les mettrais dans les alentours du dimanche ou du lundi...! J'espère que ça vous va...  
  
Sinon et ben je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont si gentiment reviewez...je pensais pas attirer autant de personnes avec cette fic...  
  
*loumiolla*: Ravie de voir que tu as aimé! Hé oui, ça va être un Harry/Draco...comme la majorité du monde on deviné...quoi que j'ai pas fait grand chose pour le cacher...et que c'était à prévoir...mais voyons voir comment ça va évoluer!  
  
*Vivi Malfoy*: Héhé, t'as bien deviné...je te les dirai pas ses intérêts...quoi que je suis même pas sûre qui lui il le sait...mais t'inquiète il va bientôt le découvrir! Sinon et bien je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé!  
  
*Ocane Potter*: Woua contente que tu aimes...c'est super sympa...et pour tes questions et ben je t'ai déjà répondu si je ne me trompe pas...et c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'on devrait voir la transformation!  
  
*Lululle*: Contente que tu ais aimé le premier chapitre et j'espère que le deuxième aussi t'auras bien plu!  
  
*hanna*: Marrant, tu dis? Attend de voir la suite! Ça promet! Bon sinon merci et j'espère que t'auras aimé ce chapitre.  
  
*clau*: Woua...merci pour tous ces beaux commentaires! Ça fait plaisir...et oui, c'est un slash Harry/Draco! Pour le temps et ben je fait mon possible...normalement j'y vais à coup de une semaine...du moins j'essais de faire le plus rapide...mais il faut toujours que je relise, et corrige pour que ça soit le mieux possible. Tk merci beaucoup!  
  
*xWillowx*: Ahhhhhhh chu super contente de voir que tu aimes ça! Et oui, c'est entre Harry et Draco! Contente?! Tk j'espère que ce chapitre va t'avoir plu!  
  
*kamori12*: Héhé j'espère que ça pas été trop long et que t'as aimé ce chapitre!  
  
*Caroline Black*: Héhé! T'es perspicace! Effectivement c'est entre Harry et draco...mais aucun des deux c'est rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le moment...mais ça va venir un de ces jours! Bon alors j'espère que t'auras aimé ce chapitre!  
  
Merci à tout le monde  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Note de l'auteur : Enfin le chapitre que tout le monde attendait...celui avec la transfo de Harry, mais là faudrait pas que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de gigantesque côté changement, mais bon vous verrez bien en le lisant...!  
  
*************************  
  
Depuis le moment où il lui avait parlé, il ne faisait que penser à ça. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir une seconde fois par Draco Malfoy? Ce n'était déjà pas assez du fait qu'il ait accepter son aide, que maintenant il lui laissait le droit de revoir son apparence physique. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait soudainement?  
  
À force de retourner la question dans sa tête, il n'avait fait que se mélanger encore plus. Il en était venu à deux conclusions : Soit il le faisait pour Hermione, soit c'était parce que pour une fois il avait vraiment envie de connaître le vrai Draco Malfoy. La première solution étant la plus probable, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait de se tourmenter avec ça!  
  
Peut-être était-ce seulement le fait que ce soit Malfoy qui dirigeait toute l'opération qui le dérangeait autant. Tout à coup le Serpentard avait tout le pouvoir. Celui de faire réussir tout autant que celui de faire échouer. Mais pour une fois Harry avait envie de croire que Draco Malfoy représentait plus que simplement du mépris et de la haine.  
  
Pendant longtemps il n'avait vu qu'un adolescent trop fier de ce qu'il était derrière le Serpentard, mais lors de quelques moments rares et très courts, il avait réussi à entrevoir une trace d'humanité et de détresse au fond de ces deux lacs aciers. Y'avait-il un être qui souffrait de l'intérieur et qui n'osait pas se dévoiler par peur d'être jugé? Peut-être que dans toute cette histoire, Malfoy n'était pas si différent de lui, comme il l'avait toujours pensé.  
  
Harry réprima un petit sourire ironique et se ressaisi. Draco Malfoy avait tout simplement des intérêts et il essayait seulement de l'amadouer pour pouvoir mieux l'anéantir par la suite. Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que lui, le survivant, avait à perdre? Tout ce qui pouvait arriver c'était que Draco se paye sa tête et une fois de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça changerait?  
  
Harry s'arrêta devant la grande porte grise qui lui faisait face. L'ambiance qui régnait dans les cachots n'était pas très accueillante, même voir froide. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se faire spécifier que la "chambre des préfets" dont avait parlé Malfoy était visiblement celle des Serpentards. Et puis si il y pensait bien, c'était la seule à laquelle ils avaient accès.  
  
Depuis leur cinquième année, Draco Malfoy faisait régner l'ordre en tant que préfet et c'était quelque chose avec laquelle il n'avait pas manquer d'aller se pavaner en face de Harry qui lui n'avait pas été nommé, à cause de raisons bien considérées. Mais voilà que cette année, il avait fallu que le blondinet soit élu préfet en chef, ce à quoi tout le monde s'attendait déjà. Ceci entraînant bien des avantages, il bénéficiait d'une chambre bien à part, ce qui pouvait se révéler utile, surtout lorsqu'on se nommait Draco Malfoy, dragueur de première.  
  
Il était passé très peu souvent devant les appartements pour préfet de Griffondor (surtout que c'était ceux d'Hermione...et par conséquent eux de Ron aussi), mais ça lui donnait l'impression que ceux de Serpentard étaient quelque peu plus grands et majestueux. La porte se dressait devant lui de façon presque aussi digne et hautaine que les habitants de sa maison et un petit motif en bronze -représentant un serpent- ornait la poignée.  
  
Sans vouloir retarder ce moment qui s'annonçait plus que désagréable, Harry toqua deux petits coups avant qu'on ne vienne lui ouvrir. Toujours pareille à son égal, Draco se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et le regarda avec dédain. Tout comme Harry, il avait retiré sa robe de sorcier et ne portait qu'un pantalon et une chemise composant l'uniforme.  
  
Il se déplaça légèrement pour permettre au Griffondor de pénétrer dans la chambre, sans aucun mot de bienvenue. Harry fut une fois de plus surpris par les dimensions immenses de cette pièce. Il ne savait même plus si la qualifier de chambre s'avérait exacte. Il y avait tout d'abord ce salon dans lequel on débouchait. Les murs étaient tous tapissés de verts ou d'argents et des moulures étaient posées dans le haut. Le plafond, bien qu'on ne s'en serait jamais douter à l'extérieur, formait une arche qui s'élevait bien au-dessus de leur tête. Il y avait un canapé et en face de celui était placé deux petits fauteuils en cuir noir. Au centre il y avait une petite table en bois foncé où trônait quelques revus appartenant sans doute à Malfoy. Par la porte entrouverte, Harry pouvait apercevoir un lit à baldaquin immense (drapé de vert bien évidemment), un bureau surélevé d'un très grand et majestueux miroir. La porte étant presque close, il n'arrivait pas à voir plus, mais il avait une vue sur ce qui servait de salle de bain. Cette dernière pièce était constitué de tout ce que l'on pouvait retrouver de plus normal dans une salle servant à cet usage, mais en plus il y avait un immense bain tourbillon.  
  
-On regrette de ne pas avoir obtenu le poste? -dit sarcastiquement Draco en s'assoyant dans un des deux fauteuils en cuir et devant l'air étonné de Harry.  
  
Harry reporta son attention sur le Serpentard tout en s'installant confortablement dans le canapé. Il était bien tenté de lui lancer une petite réplique mordante, mais s'il ne voulait pas rester ici éternellement, il valait mieux pour lui de rester clame.  
  
-Je croyais bien que tu ne viendrais pas, Potter! -Dit Draco en saisissant un magazine au hasard et commençant à le feuilleter.  
  
-Je ne suis pas comme certain, je tiens mes promesses, moi! -Dit Harry en le toisant. Tout deux était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il y avait un deuxième sens à cette phrase. En fait, il s'agissait plus d'un avertissement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Potter? -demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Que je ne suis pas comme certains lâches qui ne racontent que des histoires pour pouvoir mieux détruire! -Dit-il avec défi.  
  
-Si c'est ce que tu veux dire, non je n'ai pas l'intention de t'enrôler dans des mensonges pour mieux t'humilier, mais à toi de croire ce qui te plaira! -Dit Draco avec indifférence en baissant à nouveau les yeux dans sa revue.  
  
Harry, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il le disait qu'il devait le croire, se décontracta un peu et s'installa plus confortablement. Draco était toujours plongé dans sa lecture et ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de sa présence. Si le serpentard voulait jouer à ce jeu, Harry ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Il se pencha à son tour et entreprit de saisir une revue. Il prit la première sur le dessus et regarda la couverture. Il ne réprima pas son rire ce qui fit relever les yeux de Draco.  
  
-Quoi? -demanda froidement le blondinet.  
  
-Tu lis vraiment ce genre de trucs? -Demanda Harry en le dévisageant avec amusement.  
  
Il tenait entre ses mains un magazine qui proposait 10 façons de se coiffer pour attirer les regards, alors que sur le dessus, figurait un sorcier qui ne se faisait pas prier pour montrer ses muscles.  
  
-Sache que c'est grâce à ça si on va réussir à faire de toi quelqu'un de présentable! -Dit-il ironiquement.  
  
-Oh non! Pas question que je ressemble à ça! -Dit Harry en essayant de stopper son fou rire.  
  
-Aimes-tu mieux te débrouiller seul? -Questionna Draco qui ne se semblait pas le moins du monde vexé par l'attitude de Harry, qu'il aurait volontiers qualifié de enfantine.  
  
Harry se concentra à garder son sang-froid plutôt que de lui répondre, non sans enfin parvenir à maîtriser son amusement. Si Malfoy voulait s'amuser à le regarder s'arranger comme un clown il ne l'empêcherait pas, mais qu'il en profite ce soir, car ce serait la seule fois où il le verrait ainsi. Dès qu'il pourrait sortir, il retournerait dans la tour des Griffondors et il ne suffirait que d'un sort et d'une bonne douche et il retrouverait son apparence normale. Et ça, même Draco n'y pourrait rien.  
  
-Bon alors si on commençait, parce que entre nous je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de passer ma soirée ici! -Dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.  
  
-Sache que je n'en ai pas vraiment plus envie...-répliqua ironiquement le blond plus par habitude que pour l'énerver.  
  
-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider? -tenta Harry, imaginant très bien la réponse.  
  
-Pas encore? -Dit Draco exaspéré. -Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets! Je croyais qu'on avait régler la question Potter.  
  
Harry le regarda et haussa les épaules, faute d'avoir au moins essayé. Malfoy se leva et parti en direction de sa chambre, l'abandonnant seul dans le petit salon. Ce ne fut cependant pas très long avant qu'il ne revienne, quelques bouteilles dans les bras.  
  
Il déposa le tout sur la petite table qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Harry se pencha pour regarder et constata que malgré les différentes marques et couleur de produit, il s'agissait presque tous de des gels coiffants. Il se retint de dire à Malfoy que s'il s'avisait de lui faire mettre ça dans la tête il verrait que Harry Potter n'était pas toujours aussi docile que ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, mais il ne sentait pas la force d'argumenter pour quelque chose d'aussi petit. Il préférait attendre lorsque ce serait plus décisif et cette fois il gagnerait.  
  
-Bon alors on va commencer par tes cheveux! -Dit Draco en lisant les étiquettes sur les bouteilles.  
  
-Ce qui signifie? -dit lacement Harry en se laissant retomber sur le canapé.  
  
-On va juste essayer de les dompter! -Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la mission la plus simple qu'on lui ait confié. Harry ne cacha pas son sourire, souhaitant bonne chance intérieurement à Draco. -Je pense que tu peux commencer par ça...-dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille qui indiquait "léger".  
  
Harry savait très bien que ce ne serait pas suffisant, mais il ne trouva pas utile d'en informer son "coiffeur" et en versa donc une petite quantité dans ses mains et les passa dans ses cheveux. Évidemment ceux-ci ne se disciplinèrent pas vraiment, si ce n'était que le gel leur donnait un aspect plutôt gras lui rappelant la chevelure de Severus Rogue. Aussitôt, il prononça une formule qui lui permit de retrouver sa tête normale. Il y avait quand même des limites s'il voulait réussir à séduire Hermione.  
  
-Pas assez fort à ce que je vois...-dit Malfoy tout en farfouillant au milieu des bouteilles éparpillés au milieu de la table.  
  
-Pas assez fort? -S'emporta Harry. -Mais on aurait dit que j'avais la tête qui avait passé dans un gallon d'huile!  
  
-C'est simplement que tu ne sais pas comment l'appliquer, crétin! -Lui répondit-il en le regardant avec un petit air supérieur.  
  
-Bien sûr...-marmonna Harry tout en essayant de contenir le sang qui lui montait aux tempes.  
  
Draco s'empara d'un des tubes avec un petit sourire satisfait comme s'il venait de trouver quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis des lustres et s'approcha de Harry.  
  
-Laisse-moi faire! -lui dit-il plus dans un ordre qu'autre chose.  
  
Harry ne rouspéta pas, riant intérieurement du fait que Draco aurait probablement énormément de difficulté à aplatir la moindre mèche de cheveux ébènes. Le Serpentard se mit à la tâche et Harry eut l'impression que cela avait pris des heures et qu'il avait passé trois tubes au moins sur sa tête. Une fois que le blond lui eut assurer qu'il avait terminé, Harry se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bain, craignant un peu la surprise qu'il verrait lorsqu'il regarderait dans la glace.  
  
Draco était resté dans le salon et attendait que son "patient" ne revienne pour lui donner ses impressions. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Harry ne revenait toujours pas, alors il décida de se diriger à son tour vers l'endroit où il avait disparu. Dans la pièce adjacente, il trouva un Harry Potter écroulé de rire devant l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. S'il se fiait aux larmes qui perlaient sur le bord de ses yeux, Draco aurait pu croire qu'il était pris d'une crise de folie.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que te fait autant rire? -Demanda-t-il exaspéré en croisant les bras sur son torse et s'appuyant contre le cadre de porte.  
  
Harry se retourna pour lui faire face et ce fut à peine s'il réussi à émettre une phrase entre son fou rire:  
  
-Tu as vu de quoi j'ai l'air Malfoy?  
  
Effectivement, il était difficile pour le blondinet de garder son sérieux et de continuer de jouer à l'indifférent. Avec cette tête-là, Potter était hilarant! Draco l'avait peigné comme lui coiffait jadis ses cheveux, c'est- à-dire lors de ses premières années, soit tous plaqués vers l'arrière. Voyant que Potter ne se ressaisissait pas, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se joindre à lui et de rire jusqu'à s'en tenir les côtes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé autant et qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller à des émotions aussi pures. Mais les bons moments avaient tous une fin. Ils finirent par retrouver leur sérieux, tous deux.  
  
-Cette fois je te l'accorde Potter...on ne gardera pas cette coiffure!-Dit Draco en faisant disparaître les derniers indices qu'il s'était mis à rire.  
  
-Heureux de te l'entendre dire...-Dit Harry en se secouant la tête et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ce qu'il avait eu dans les cheveux durant les dernières minutes.  
  
-Par contre là tu me poses un problème...-Dit-il en affichant une mine songeuse. -Je n'ai plus trop trop idée dece qu'on pourrait faire avec ta tête...  
  
-Et si on la laissait comme elle est! -Dit Harry comme s'il parlait au pire des imbéciles.  
  
-Tu te fiches de moi...t'as vu de quoi t'as l'air? -Harry ne s'empêcha pas de se renfrogner quand Draco eut dit cela. -Non, on doit au moins faire de quoi avec ces mèches qui sont toutes éparpillées.  
  
-Sincèrement Malfoy, je vois pas à quoi ça va servir...on a tout essayé et il n'y a rien qui a tenu. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je retourne dans ma propre chambre...-  
  
-Allons Potter...un dernière fois et si ça ne marche pas je démissionne! -Dit-il en le regardant avec un sourire en coin mais qui semblait, malgré ce qu'il aurait pu croire, franc à Harry.  
  
-Très bien...-céda le Griffondor.  
  
Cette fois, ne sachant pas trop ce que Draco avait en tête, Harry décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de s'installer confortablement, car si le travail s'annonçait tout aussi long que la fois précédente, il resterait là encore longtemps.  
  
Quant à Draco il vint se placer derrière lui et commença son travail. Mais cette fois, ça n'avait rien d'un travail où il ne faisait qu'étendre telle ou telle sorte de gel dans les cheveux de Potter, c'était plus sérieux. Il travaillait avec minutions car il savait que c'était, malgré le peu d'importance que cela avait dans tout leur plan, la première occasion de Harry pour mettre sa confiance en lui, et s'il n'y arrivait pas, tout serait beaucoup plus compliqué par la suite. Pendant quelques temps, il continua de placer les cheveux comme bon lui semblait, puis enfin il alla se placer devant son cobaye et sourit de satisfaction. Mais avant même que Harry n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement pour se lever, Draco placa une main sur son torse pour le ramener sur le divan.  
  
Il se pencha à sa hauteur, et avec un mouvement qui leur parut à tout deux infiniment long, il enleva les lunettes que le Griffondor avait sur le nez. Draco étant à sa hauteur, Harry pouvait parfaitement voir dans ses des yeux gris aciers qui le fixait avec intensité. Aucune trace de méchanceté, de moqueries ou quoi que ce soit qu'il retrouvait normalement. Finalement, peut-être avait-il jugé Draco Malfoy trop rapidement. Peut-être ferait-il un bon allié...  
  
Puis le blondinet se releva vivement et désigna la porte de la salle de bain machinalement. Harry sans détourner son regard se leva et se dirigea vers là, encore ébranlé par ce contact. Puis avant même de s'en être rendu compte, il se tenait devant le miroir, confrontant l'image que lui reflétait la glace.  
  
Ses cheveux normalement ébouriffés et impossible à peigner gardait toujours leur aspect décoiffé mais Malfoy avait réussis à les rendre discipliné en même temps. Quelques mèches retombaient de façon rebelle devant son visage et les autres s'éparpillaient un peu partout. Ses yeux verts ressortaient encore plus qu'à l'habitude et le rendait plus mystérieux. N'importe qui aurait pu dire que l'image était nettement plus agréable à regarder, bien que la première était déjà pas trop mal.  
  
-C'est beaucoup mieux sans ses horribles lunettes! -S'exclama Draco qui était juste derrière lui.  
  
Harry sursautant en prenant conscience de sa présence. Il était tellement observé à observer ce nouveau visage si différent, mais pourtant si identique, qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé que le blondinet s'était approché.  
  
-mmmhmmm...-répondit-il vaguement toujours perdu dans son reflet...-comment as-tu fait pour que je réussisse à voir aussi bien? -questionna-t-il sans détourner son regard et presque dans un chuchotement, comme s'il avait peur que soudainement le reflet ne disparaisse.  
  
-Sortilège très simple, même Wealsey aurait été capable de le réussir! -Dit sarcastiquement Draco.  
  
Cette dernière phrase sembla sortir Harry de sa torpeur et il se retourna vers lui avec un regard lourd de reproches, sans pour autant en formuler aucune.  
  
-Bon, je pense que je vais retourner dans ma propre tour...-dit Harry en s'éloignant vers la porte. Une fois parvenu à celle-ci, il l'ouvrit, sorti, mais avant de la refermer, dit une dernière chose - Merci...-puis disparut, laissant Draco seul, sur le seuil de la porte.  
  
*******************  
  
Terminé! Bon et bien là j'ai pas vraiment grand chose à vous dire cette fois...sinon et ben c'est vraiment très plaisants quand vous me donnez commentaires, et j'avoue que vous me donnez des idées...! Prochain chapitre va parler de...surprise!  
  
Réponse aux reviewers:  
  
*Audy124*: lol...j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop déçu parce que ce n'est quand même pas un changement radical de look (genre s'il passait à style gothique), mais j'ai du mieux possible essayé de décrire comment moi je le voyais dans ma tête...et je peux te dire qu'il est craquant...si seulement j'avais des talents en dessins, je pourrais l'illustrer! Mais bon...en attendant, merci pour la review!  
  
*clau*: Nahhhhh! Pour le moment j'ai pas du tout l'intention de lâcher...au contraire je suis bien accrochée dans ce projet...et j'essaye de pas garocher mes chapitres pour qu'ils soient le meilleurs possible! Merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
*Celinette*: Harry et Hermione surréaliste? Pourquoi? Lol. Il me semble que y'a quand même plusieurs ouvertures qui laisse place à ce couple dans les livres (ben la c sur que c'est subtile mais...)! Mais la vraie raison pourquoi je l'ai ai choisi c'est que comme tu dis ça me fait une bonne ouverture...avec Ginny ça aurait été dur de la faire sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre (ron.c son frère...et j'aime pas particulièrement travailler avec Neville) donc Hermione m'offrait l'ouverture idéale! Sinon et ben merci pour tous les encouragements!  
  
*loumiolla*: La voilà la suite...environs une semaine plus tard...mais là j'essaye de pas trop aller vite parce que je voudrais faire des bons chapitres parce que...bah avant d'en parler on va attendre de voir si ça va se concrétiser...!lol! Sinon merci et je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu adore ma fic!  
  
*Nina*: Woua! Quelle belle review! De plus génial sur la terre...vraiment? Ça me gène...lol! Vraiment contente de voir ton ravissement! Harry et Draco sympatiser...et oui! Hihi c'tait pas vraiment difficile à réaliser...quant à pas faire de slash...ça par exemple ça va être plus difficile à réaliser parce que la grande majorité du monde qui me lise, c'est ça qu'ils attendent...mais bon...c vraiment pas pour tout de suite...alors t'as pas à t'en faire pour encore un bon bout de temps!  
  
*lullule*: Contente de voir que tu aimes...j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus!  
  
*Vivi Malfoy*:Lol...et la voilà la suite tant attendu...j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu! Sinon et ben merci!  
  
*Caroline Black*: Héhé c'est vraiment le fun de voir que tu aimes! Malheureusement si y'avait fallu que je donne un prix à toute les personnes qui ont découvert que c'était un slash Harry/Draco...héhé je serais pauvre! Mais si tu veux tu peux te dire que ton prix ça va être ce chapitre...juste pour toi! Lol...Pour ce qui est des "quelques choses" de leur plan...et ben je dois dire que j'étais pas encore trop trop branchée sur si après Harry parlerait encore aux autres, mais je pense que tu viens de me donner ma réponse! Héhé.c'est à ça que ça sert les si gentils revieweurs! Donc j'ai toujours le temps de changer d'idée, mais non, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un Harry/Draco passionné où ils se foutent de tout le monde et vivent d'amour et d'eau fraîche! Lol...sinon merci vraiment beaucoup (mais quelle belle tournure de phrase!!!!) pour tous tes encouragements! Ça fait plaisir!  
  
*celine.s*:Contente que tu aimes et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre!  
  
*xWillowx*: Et wi...c'est un slash entre nos deux préférés...et je suis d'autant plus contente que à cause de ça, je gagne une revieweuse...voir même une fan! Lol! Et pis chu vraiment contente que tu aimes...et juste à cause de ça je vais continuer ma fic...(hihi sans vouloir te vexer, je l'aurais sans doute continuer de toute manière...mais là je suis encore plus motivée!). Sinon et ben j'espère que t'auras pas attendu trop longtemps et que t'as aimé ce chapitre!  
  
J'espère que j'ai pas oublié personne...(on c jamais et si c le cas je m'excuse)!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
  
Note de l'auteur: Bon alors pour être sincèrement franche, j'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je voulais faire de ce chapitre...et comme je le commence ça reste tout de même un peu flou...mais bon, inquiétez-vous pas, je vous mettrez pas quelque chose de pas bon!  
  
******************************  
  
Il se regardait, se contentant de fixer la glace, comme il l'avait fait une dizaine d'heure au par avant, dans la chambre du préfet en chef de Serpentard. Il avait cru que la nuit effacerait ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille au soir, mais ce matin encore, ses cheveux n'avait eu besoin que d'un peu de gel, et automatiquement ils s'étaient recoiffés, alors que ses yeux...encore plus verts sans ses lunettes rondes.  
  
Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Ce n'était pas par vanité ou parce qu'il se trouvait mignon qu'il restait figé là, mais plutôt parce que cette image l'intriguait. Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même. Enfin, vu d'un certain point de vue, il était encore très facile de deviner qu'il s'agissait de Harry Potter, mais lui, il avait perçu une grande différence.  
  
Il avait la drôle d'impression que quelque chose en lui s'était effondré, que quelque chose serait à jamais changé et il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce que c'était. Il se sentait tout chavirer, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être.  
  
Le petit cadran qui était déposé sur sa table de chevet, se reflétait dans le miroir et en jetant un coup d'?il, il s'aperçut que sans s'en rendre compte, il était resté beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé devant la glace et que s'il ne voulait pas être en retard et prendre le temps de manger quelque chose, il devait immédiatement descendre.  
  
Dès qu'il songea au mot "descendre" une image lui traversa l'esprit. Hermione serait bien évidemment dans la grande salle. Elle devait être en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Sans même qu'il ne réalise, un sourire s'accrocha sur ses lèvres. À la seule pensée de cette fille, il avait envie de pleurer et de rire en même temps, il se sentait bien mais mal.  
  
Il prit tout de même le temps d'attraper les livres dont il aurait besoin pour le cours de potion avant de descendre les rejoindre. C'était vraiment pas de chance. Il avait double potions pour commencer le lundi matin. Le sort semblait vouloir s'acharner sur lui et ce, depuis qu'il était né. Ironiquement, il avait fallu qu'il repense à ceci. Lui, Harry Potter, le survivant, pourrait-il passer une seule journée sans penser au triste destin qui l'attendait? Non pas sans espoir, il songea que peut-être...si Hermione pouvait passer une journée blottie contre lui, alors là il pourrait éviter de remuer ses idées noires.  
  
Certains qui auraient su à quoi il pensait, auraient pu penser qu'il s'apitoyait sur son sort, mais au contraire, il ne faisait qu'affronter la vérité en face. Il ne demandait pas mieux que d'en finir avec toute cette histoire et de se laisser mourir devant Voldemort, mais encore une fois, il devait penser aux autres avant de penser à lui. S'il faisait ceci, le mage noir continuerait de gagner en puissance, et qui serait là pour le détruire. Bien sûr, il y avait Albus Dumbledore, mais il n'était pas éternel...et la prophétie disait bien que c'était Harry qui avait le pouvoir de l'arrêter, et lui seul. Puis il devait le faire pour ses parents.  
  
Ces parent qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître. Ces parents qui l'avaient laissé orphelin à l'âge d'un an. Ces parents qui selon les dires des gens qui l'entouraient lui avait donné plus d'amour que ce qu'il avait reçu durant les seize dernières années. Ces parents de qui, avant sa première année, il n'avait aucune idée de leur histoire. Ces parents que lors de sa première année il avait entrevu dans le miroir du Riséd. Ces parents qu'il avait vu quelques minutes sous la formes de fantômes lors de sa quatrième années. Ces parents dont il avait douté lors de sa cinquième année. Ces parents de qui ils s'ennuyaient à tout moment et pour qui il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie, pour passe seulement quelques heures blottis dans leur bras, à recevoir l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Mais il avait fallu qu'ils essaient de le protéger et que Voldemort ne les tue. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tout simplement abandonné aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres, ainsi en épargnant leur vie? Tout simplement parce qu'ils l'aimaient et qu'ils savaient qu'il avait une mission à accomplir, et pour cette raison seulement, il s'efforcerait de se battre jusqu'à la fin.  
  
Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se demander ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'ils avaient toujours été en vie. Probablement complètement différente. Serait-il allé à Griffondor? Probablement...le choipeau se basait sur les traits de caractère et probablement aurait-ce été les mêmes. Ron aurait-il toujours été son meilleur ami? Sûrement...puisque les Weasley était dans l'ordre, ainsi que ses propres parents et que les deux familles étaient en bons termes. Peut-être aurait-il même grandi aux côtés des jumeaux et du rouquin. Quant à Hermione, vu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il était fort probable qu'ils soient quand même devenu copains. Mais malgré toutes les ressemblances, il aurait eu quelque chose de différents, quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de fondamental, une famille.  
  
Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier qui menait aux portes de la grandes salle, il se ressaisit, riant un peu de lui pour avoir eu des réflexions aussi sérieuses en ce lundi matin.  
  
Comme tous les autres matins, il fit son entrée dans la grande salle, sans rien de très particulier, personne, excepté quelques premières années, ne leva les yeux et il avança vers la table des Griffondors sans se soucier des autres. Il lança un petit sourire à Ginny et remarqua que la jeune fille rougissait encore à sa vue. D'accord, ce n'était plus vraiment une jeune fille et elle avait beaucoup grandi, pris plus de formes et il allait même jusqu'à considérer qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Mais elle n'était pas pour lui. Ce qu'il cherchait, c'était avant tout quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer. Malgré tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui témoigner, Harry avait l'impression qu'il ne saurait jamais si Ginny l'aimait vraiment pour ce qu'il était, ou si c'était seulement sa popularité et son titre qu'elle aimait. Et il en était ainsi pour une grande majorité de la gente féminine de Poudlard.  
  
Sans préambule, il s'assit devant Hermione plongée dans la gazette du sorcier et près de Ron qui semblait avoir de la difficulté avec ses pancakes. Il se servit un peu de porridge alors que Hermione le saluait et entreprit d'écouter la discussion qu'avait Seamus et Dean sur le Quiditch.  
  
-Griffondor a toutes les chances de remporter la victoire cette année!  
  
-J'espère bien...en tant que capitaine je vous averti qu'on va redoubler d'efforts pour fermer le bec à ces prétentieux de Serpentards! -Dit Dean.  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant autant de conviction de la part de son copain. Lors de sa cinquième année, le professeur Umbridge lui avait interdit le droit de Quidditch et ça avait été la pire des tortures pour lui que de voir ses compagnons de Griffondors de continuer de monter sur leur balais. Cependant, lorsque cette chipie était partie, Dumbledore lui avait à nouveau accordé la permission de reprendre son poste d'attrapeur, mais lui avait aussi offert le poste de capitaine, puisque Angelina avait terminé sa scolarité. Seulement il avait refusé, préférant plutôt donner la chance à quelqu'un d'autre, qui réussirait probablement mieux que lui. Tout le monde avait été étonné, et par la même occasion déçu, mais Harry savait très bien qu'il avait d'autres priorités avant le Quidditch, même si ce sport restait sans aucun doute sa passion. Comme l'équipe avait été reconstitué presque en entier à cause du départ d'une majorité de joueurs, c'était Dean qui s'était vu confier le poste.  
  
Un gloussement fit sortir Harry de ses pensées et il releva la tête pour apercevoir Pavaratil qui chuchotait quelque chose à Lavande tout en ne cessant de lui jeter des regards du coin de l'?il. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait aperçu, elle stoppa son petit jeu et lui adressa son sourire qui en avait fait craquer plus d'un.  
  
Cette jolie septième année aux longs cheveux noires, était reconnu pour être une grande charmeuse. Depuis déjà bien longtemps, elle enchaînait petits copains sur petits copains, bien que cela n'empêchait pas Harry de la trouver plutôt sympathique, dans les moments où elle ne gloussait pas.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, ça te va bien sans les lunettes! -Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'?il.  
  
-Content de te l'entendre dire! -lui répondit-il en lui retournant un sourire, sachant très bien qu'elle ne faisait pas cela pour l'amadouer, mais plutôt pour l'aider dans sa quête.  
  
Bien qu'elle soit considéré comme une jolie fille, cela n'empêchait pas Pavaratil d'être très intelligente. Il était impressionnant pour ceux qui les entourait de constater le changement de caractère qui s'était effectué en chacun d'eux depuis quelque temps. Toujours était-il, qu'elle n'avait pas tardé à voir le faible qu'Harry éprouvait pour Hermione, et bien que ce ne fut que très discret, nombre de fois elle l'avait aidé en lançant une petite réplique en sa faveur. Cependant, c'était quand même Ron que la brune avait préféré à lui.  
  
-C'est vrai Harry! -Dit Hermione en relevant la tête de son journal pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était installé à table. -Tes yeux sont encore plus en évidence...-dit-elle plongée dans la contemplation de ce changement.  
  
-T'as changé de coiffure aussi?-questionna Ron.  
  
-Bien vu Sherlock! -Dit Harry en se moquant de lui.  
  
-C'est qui Sherlock? -demanda Ron comme à chaque fois où lui et Hermione faisait référence à quoi que ce soit ayant un quelconque rapport avec les moldus.  
  
-Laisse tomber...-Dit Harry avec un signe de main.  
  
Ron haussa les épaules avant de continuer.  
  
-T'aurais pas une fille en vu mon petit Harrychounet? -demanda-t-il en le taquinant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.  
  
-Quoi? -demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Ce changement de look...c'est sûrement pas juste pour moi! -Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Très drôle! -Dit Harry de façon exaspéré et en replongeant dans son assiette.  
  
-Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose? -continua Ron.  
  
-Ron! Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'a pas envi de t'en parler! -S'exclama Hermione que Harry remercia par un sourire de bien vouloir venir à son aide.  
  
-Mais mione...-se plaignit Ron.  
  
-S'il ne veut pas, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à le faire cracher! -Dit-elle avec cet air qu'elle se donnait lorsqu'elle avait l'impression de détenir la solution.  
  
-Ça bien marché avec toi! -Dit-il en boudant.  
  
-Ah! Parce que tu trouves que ta stratégie était bonne? -demanda-t-elle en haussant un peu le ton.  
  
-Évidemment!  
  
-C'est sûr que d'être jaloux de tout ce qui m'approchait c'était une très bonne tactique! -continua-t-elle dans un même élan, les joues rouges de fureur.  
  
-Mais oui...puisque maintenant je suis avec toi! -Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle et la serrant dans ses bras.  
  
La tactique réussit à merveille et la Griffondor se calma, et en guise de réponse embrassa le rouquin. Harry ne put que baisser les yeux devant le spectacle. Non pas que ça lui faisait vraiment quelque chose, étant habitué depuis déjà un bon moment à ses démonstrations d'affection, mais plutôt par respect.  
  
-Bon alors Harry, tu vas bien vouloir nous dire c'est qui cette fille? -Demanda Hermione dans un éclat de rire alors qu'elle s'était décollée de Ron.  
  
Comme réponse elle ne reçu qu'une serviette dans la figure, alors que Harry, prit à son propre jeu, se mit à rire, plutôt que de devoir répondre à cette question. Comment aurait-il pu s'en sortir? En lui disant «Oh...mais c'est toi, Hermione!». Non, valait encore mieux jouer le jeu de l'indifférence.  
  
Une fois le calme revenu, cette dernière ramassa ses effets et leur signifia qu'elle devait passer par la bibliothèque avant de se rendre à son premier cours. Évidemment, cette remarque soutira un «Elle ne changera donc jamais?» à Ron qui se leva lui aussi pour aller parler avec le professeur Flitwick d'un charme avec lequel il avait de la difficulté.  
  
Quant à Harry, il se leva et se dirigea vers le grand hall. Mais quelques pas seulement après avoir franchi les portes de la grande salle, il fut intercepté. Il senti une main se poser sur son épaule et d'un simple mouvement se retourna pour voir qui était celui qui l'accostait.  
  
Ce ne fut pas non sans surprise qu'il découvrit Draco Malfoy en face de lui, un air intrigué sur le visage.  
  
-Je peux t'aider Malfoy? -demanda-t-il calmement.  
  
-Joue pas aux plus fins Potter...j'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles de mon "petit protégé"! -S'exclama-t-il en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots avec un air moqueur.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? -questionna à son tour le noiraud.  
  
-Comment elle a réagis?  
  
-Rien de particulier...-dit Harry avec impatience, conscient qu'il serait en retard à son cours de potion et que Rogue se ferait un plaisir de lui faire regretter.  
  
-Enfin, pas même un petit regard plus intense qu'à la normal? -dit Draco en ouvrant bien grand les yeux, ne voulant pas s'avouer la défaite.  
  
-Je ne sais pas...peut-être bien...et puis non...tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas! -Dit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.  
  
-Du calme Potter! Je ne t'avais pas dis que tu l'aurais déjà après le premier jour! -lui répondit calmement Draco, qui semblait tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait. - Il va falloir être patient et ne sauter aucune étape. Et puis tu manques selon moi de charme!  
  
-De charme? Parles-en donc à toutes ces filles qui ne font que me courir après, heures sur heures! -dit-il avec un geste machinal de la main.  
  
-Je te rappelle ici que tu ne t'acharnes pas après n'importe quelle fille, mais plutôt sur ta meilleure amie! N'oublie pas que pour le moment, elle te vois tout simplement comme un frère et non comme un potentiel prétendant. Elle ne recherche pas ta célébrité comme toutes les autres, car si c'était ce qu'elle avait vraiment voulu, elle aurait pu en profiter depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il va falloir que tu lui prouves ce que tu vaux! -Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et avec sérieux.  
  
Harry considéra ce que Malfoy venait de lui dire et dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à agir comme avant, car si Ça n'avait pas su marcher, ça ne marcherait pas plus maintenant.  
  
-Très bien...-dit-il tout de même avec une pointe de réticence. -Mais on reparlera de tout ça une autre fois, parce que comme c'est parti, on va être en retard...!-dit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'?il à sa montre.  
  
-Toujours aussi obsédé par la perfection à ce que je vois...-mais la fin de la phrase du serpentard se perdit dans le vide, puisqu'il était déjà parti en direction du cachot de potion.  
  
"Est-ce qu'il va toujours me filer ainsi entre les doigts?" -se demanda-t- il pour lui-même, n'ayant pas encore idée du véritable sens et de l'importance qu'avait cette phrase pour lui.  
  
*******************  
  
Miracle...je l'ai fini à temps...et le pire c'est que je me suis prise un peu en retard pour le commencer...mais j'ai passé la fin de semaine à bûcher dessus...et je pense que le fait qu'il ait neigé (des tout petits flocons) m'a donné de l'inspiration. Bon...alors c'est pas mal ça...j'ai pas vraiment de commentaire à faire pour cette fois!  
  
Réponses au revieweurs!  
  
*celine.s*: Me déranger que t'ais fait de la pub????Nah...pas du tout...! Faisant autant que tu veux!!!!Lol sinon et ben merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
*Caroline Black*: Woua c tjs trop cool de recevoir ta review...y'a toujours pleins de belles affaires dedans...et c rare que en la lisant y'a pas un sourire qui s'accroche sur mes lèvres! Sinon et ben j'avoue que j'ai fini le dernier chapitre un peu sec...mais j'avais peur que si je continuais et ben j'aurais pu rien à dire dans celui-ci...et même chose pour la fin de ce dernier...lol...mais bon...moi et ma mentalité! Mais malgré ça j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kaima1*: Contente de te compter parmi mes revieweur...et j'espère que t'auras aimé ce chapitre!  
  
*Lululle*: Woua, vraiment ravie de voir que t'aime autant! C'est trop génial...et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'as pas déçu!  
  
*Nina*: Là je me retrouve vraiment avec un gros dilemme parce que j'avoue que je déteste décevoir des lecteurs...mais j'ai pas vraiment le choix de t'affirmer que ça va être un slash. C'était prévu depuis le début...et la grande majorité de ceux qui lisent cette fic c'est à quoi il s'attende. Et puis ça serait vraiment ignoble de ma part de te dire qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver et me faire changer d'avis...parce que je sais très bien que ça n'arriveras pas...! Mais ça me traumatise vraiment de devoir te décevoir...et sache que ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu la lises et encore plus que tu la compares à celle d'alohomora...parce que je me considère pas du tout du même niveau...loin de là...et puis sincèrement ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu continus à lire...et qui sait peut-être que tu trouveras pas ça si pire! Bon tk, c'est à toi de choisir...mais merci beaucoup pour les compliments!  
  
*Vivi Malfoy*: Génial...? J'adore quand les lecteurs sont aussi gentils et satisfaits! Pour Harry et ben...il nous réserve encore des surprises...! Sinon et ben j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant après ce chapitre!  
  
*Clau*: Contente de voir que tu aimes et que tu es une de ceux qui attendent impatiemment la suite! J'espère qu'elle a été à la hauteur de tes attentes!  
  
*loumiolla*: À savoir quand je vais mettre Draco et Harry ensemble...je peux pas te répondre tout de suite, je suis même pas certaine de le savoir exactement moi-même...mais comme je change toujours d'idée, ça ne serait pas non plus une bonne piste pour toi! Mais ça va venir...t'inquiète pas! Sinon et ben je suis heureuse de voir que t'apprécie mon petit changement de look...et pis j'espère que ce chapitre là aussi va t'avoir plus!  
  
*hanna*: Woua contente de te compter parmi mes revieweurs...et de voir que tu aimes! En passant, je suis allée m'inscrire sur ton site...et c'est vraiment très bien!  
  
*Célinette*: Lol! Je dois avouer que moi aussi je trouve que ça ferait un couple extrêmement bizarre...ahhhhhhh...j'essais juste d'imaginer ça dans le futur et ça colle pas...y'a peut-être juste la fic de MarieMJS où je les trouvais mignon...mais elle est même pu sur le site so...bon sinon je suis parfaitement d'accord pour Harry et Draco, ils s'harmonisent vraiment bien. Et pour le coup du coiffeur...et ben...disons juste qu'il réserve d'autres surprises à notre petit Harry!  
  
*rosana Malfoy*: Contente de voir que tu apprécies...et d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice! J'espère que tu as été satisfaite par ce chapitre!  
  
Bon alors encore une fois merci à tous...et j'espère que j'ai oublié personne, mais comme ff.net déconne parfois...ça pourrait toujours arriver!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
Note de l'auteur: Voilà le chapitre 5...ça passe vite...quoi que en même temps...bon enfin...c'est plus que j'ai pas grand chose à dire alors je me ferme et je laisse place au chapitre.  
  
*******************  
  
Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides. Depuis déjà quelques minutes, les cours avaient repris, et il serait évidemment en retard au seul cours où il se risquait une détention. Avec un peu de chance Rogue ne serait pas d'une humeur trop massacrante et il écoperait seulement de quelques points en moins. Après tout ce n'était pas avec des heures de retard qu'il arriverait.  
  
Seulement, malgré tout, il savait que Rogue ferait ce qui était en son possible pour le punir, voir l'humilier. Tout ça parce que son père avait été trop crétin pour s'en prendre à lui, il devait maintenant payer. Non! Harry secoua la tête pour effacer ce qu'il venait de dire. Son père n'était pas un sombre crétin...au contraire. Depuis qu'il était tout petit il le vénérait, et même si à quelques reprises il avait douté de lui, c'était encore la personne qu'il rêvait le plus de connaître et chaque fois qu'on le comparait à lui, il y avait toujours cette chaleur qui se répandait en lui, cette sorte de fierté. C'était seulement un concours de circonstances s'il avait autant détesté Rogue. D'accord, il n'excusait pas ce qu'il avait commis d'injustices contre le professeur de potion, mais à cette époque il n'était qu'un adolescent de 15 ans et agissait comme un adolescent de 15 ans. Après tout, quand il y songeait, il n'était pas vraiment mieux avec Draco.  
  
Draco...encore lui...et voilà que maintenant à cause de lui il serait en retard. Il en revenait toujours au même point, mais chaque fois par un chemin différent. Parfois en un regard, il avait l'impression que peut-être un jour pourraient-ils finir par discuter normalement entre "amis", alors que la minute suivante, une réplique mordante lui donnait l'envie de lui arracher la tête. Même avec Hermione ce n'était pas aussi compliqué.  
  
Hermione, encore et encore. Elle avait à peine osé lever les yeux vers lui. D'accord, ce n'était pas un changement radical et le fait qu'elle était présentement avec Ron l'empêchait de toutes réactions trop flagrantes, mais tout de même...Malfoy avait beau dire qu'il fallait y aller étapes par étapes, il ne voulait pas non plus que ça s'éternise. Après tout Draco Malfoy, roi dans l'art d'être perfide, il devait bien avoir quelque chose à lui suggérer pour qu'Hermione tombe dans ses bras.  
  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée, comme à chaque fois où elle lui parcourait l'esprit. Il s'en voulait toujours de penser ainsi, vis-à- vis son meilleur ami. Pourrait-il vraiment faire ça à Ron? Celui qui avait été son plus fidèle allié depuis le début. Celui en qui il pouvait avoir une parfaite confiance. Le seul sur qui il avait toujours pu compter. Si son but premier se concrétisait vraiment, il savait qu'il devrait choisir entre l'amitié et l'amour. Vu de loin comme présentement, il était clair que le meilleur choix s'avérait l'amitié, puisque celle-ci reste à vie, alors que l'amour est souvent que passager, mais face à la situation, qui pourrait refuser d'être aimé?  
  
Le porte du cachot où se tenait les cours de potion, contre laquelle il se butta, l'interrompu dans ses pensées. C'était maintenant le moment fatidique et il ne pouvait le retarder. Bien des gens auraient pu rire de cette idiote peur d'entrer dans le cachot de potion, mais Harry, même s'il avait, à plus d'une reprise, confronter le mage noir, vécu bien plus de dangers que quelconque sorciers, ressentait une énorme appréhension à affronter le professeur Rogue.  
  
En six ans et demi d'étude à Poudlard, s'il y avait un être qu'il avait autant détester, c'était bien Severus Rogue. Chaque fois que cet homme le toisait de son regard dur et autoritaire, Harry se sentait attaqué de toute les manières. Il savait que ce n'était pas nécessairement lui qui était visé, mais plutôt son père...et quelque part, cela le dérangeait encore plus. Il s'en prenait à la seule famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de connaître, il essayait de démolir le peu de souvenirs qu'ils avaient d'eux, et pour cela, il lui en voulait et le détestait comme jamais il n'avait détesté quelqu'un.  
  
Mais en même temps, il savait que quelque part, il aurait du éprouver de la reconnaissance pour Rogue, car plus d'une fois, il lui avait sauvé la vie et l'avait aider dans sa quête contre Voldemort. C'était sans compter les cours d'occlumencie qu'il avait continué de lui donner. Pour la troisième année consécutive, chaque jeudi soir, il rencontrait le maître de potion qui l'aidait à améliorer sa résistance pour que le seigneur des ténèbres ne réussisse à pénétrer dans ses pensées.  
  
Peu importe ce à quoi il était en train de penser, il devait à présent entrer dans le cachot. À quoi bon rester planter là dix minutes de plus, si ce n'était qu'augmenter son retard et la colère de Rogue par la même occasion. Il posa alors sa main sur la poigné et poussa la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Malgré tous ses efforts, le résultat fut vain.  
  
-Tiens donc, voici Mr. Potter! Je ne croyais pas que vous nous feriez part de votre présence ce matin! -Dit Rogue avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.  
  
Harry ne s'avisa pas de répondre, sachant très bien que quoi qu'il dise, la faute reviendrait sur lui. Il jugea plus utile d'aller prendre place près de Ron, non pas sans garder les yeux fixés sur son professeur. Il n'allait pas lui laisser la chance de constater qu'il était le moindrement embarrassé.  
  
-Peut-être pourriez vous nous expliquer la raison de votre retard? À moins que parce que vous ne soyez le grand Harry Potter, vous ne croyez que tout ne vous soit permis.  
  
Harry serra les dents et crispa les points. Chaque fois que Rogue faisait référence à sa "popularité", il pouvait sentir tout le mépris que ce dernier éprouvait envers lui et chaque fois il aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure que s'il pouvait, il échangerait volontiers de place avec lui. Peut-être croyait-il que d'être sous la constante menace de Voldemort c'était facile et que tout ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire, c'était de s'enquérir de cette popularité qu'il avait acquis parce qu'il avait résisté au sortilège de mort. Peut-être croyait-il que vivre sans aucune famille pour vous prodiguer le moindre signe d'amour était plaisant. Peut-être croyait-il que d'évoluer parmi les regards douteux et les jugements qui pesaient sur lui étaient amusant. Et pourtant, qui d'autre qu'un ancien mangemort aurait été mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'était sa vie?  
  
Mais encore une fois, il laissa tomber, préférant plutôt se résigner plutôt que de combattre.  
  
-Je suis désolé professeur, je me suis levé en retard...-menti-t-il.  
  
-Évidemment...pour la douzième fois cette année! -Dit sarcastiquement le maître de potion. -15 points en moins pour Griffondor.  
  
Harry s'assit sous les regards moqueurs des Serpentard, et avec ceux remplis d'appuie de la part de ses condisciples de Griffondor. Sans porter attention à Rogue qui tapotait le tableau avec le bout de sa baguette pour faire apparaître les instructions pour la potion qu'ils auraient à concocter, il se pencha pour retranscrire les notes que Ron avait pris et qui serait probablement à l'examen, étant donnée que Rogue ne laissait jamais passer un élément lors de ces tests.  
  
Alors qu'il s'appliquait à essayer de lire l'écriture illisible de Ron, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaître une tête blonde. Il n'avait pas porté attention, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé, Malfoy n'était pas assis à sa place habituel. L'explication lui sautait maintenant au visage: c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé.  
  
Tous retinrent leur souffle, appréhendant la réaction du maître de potion, qui ne fit que lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant et désigner la place libre près de son bureau, pour qu'il aille s'y asseoir. Malfoy sourit sarcastiquement en direction de Harry, sachant très bien que celui-ci avait hérité d'une conséquence à cause de son retard. Harry quant à lui n'en pouvait plus. Il savait bien que Rogue avait toujours préféré ceux de sa maison, mais le favoritisme avait tout de même certaines limites.  
  
-Je suis désolé professeur, -dit-il en se levant, -mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai fait perdre des points à ma maison alors que Malfoy ne se voit pas offrir aucune réprimande!  
  
-Mr. Potter, quelqu'un vous a-t-il demandé votre avis? Jusqu'à ordre contraire, c'est encore moi qui dirige dans cette classe, et qui décide qui doit être réprimandé! -grogna Rogue.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec Harry! -Dit Hermione, en prenant sa défense.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on vous a demandé votre avis, miss Granger? -Dit-il en lui lançant un regard sévère, lui empêchant toute autre forme protestation.  
  
-Je demande qu'on rende les points enlevé à Griffondor où que l'on n'en enlève à Serpentard! -Continua de plaider Harry devant une telle injustice.  
  
-Potter, si vous n'arrêtez pas, ce ne sera pas 15, mais plutôt 50 points qui seront retirés à Griffondor.  
  
-Je n'arrêterai pas tant que Malfoy ne sera pas puni pour être arrivé en retard, comme moi je l'ai été.  
  
-Sachez que c'est la quatorzième fois que vous vous présentez en retard depuis le début du trimestre et c'est pourquoi je vous ai désavantagé. Vous n'aviez qu'à réfléchir à deux fois, toutes ces fois, avant de venir cogner à ma porte, alors que les cours étaient commencés depuis déjà une dizaines de minutes. -Aboya Rogue qui commençait visiblement à s'impatienter.  
  
-Mais professeur...-  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, Potter! La prochaine fois qu'un mot sort de votre bouche, ce sera une détention! -Dit-il en se rassoyant et lançant des regards sévères à tous ceux qui avaient levé les yeux de leur chaudron pour voir ce qui se passait.  
  
-Je préfère encore une détention plutôt que de devoir baisser les bras devant cette injustice! -Dit-il, toujours en fixant son professeur.  
  
Il sentit Hermione qui tirait sur sa manche pour qu'il se rassoit, tout en lui chuchotant qu'il ne valait pas la peine de faire une si grosse histoire pour si peu. Il savait bien que sa réaction était peut-être exagéré pour si peu, mais il avait besoin de se défouler. Toute cette haine refoulée depuis déjà trop longtemps devait sortir.  
  
-D'accord, ce n'est qu'une histoire de retard, mais le jour où ce sera un de vos élèves qui copieras pendant un examen, qu'est-ce que vous ferez? Vous allez trouver une raison bidon pour l'excuser, ou encore même le féliciter? Et quand y'en aura un qui deviendra mangemort et qui tuera? Ça sera quoi? -S'emporta-t-il.  
  
Les yeux étaient maintenant tous rivés sur lui. La majorité de ceux qui se trouvaient présent retenaient leur souffle. Rogue c'était relevé et approché dangereusement de Harry. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui et à la position qu'il avait, on aurait presque cru qu'il allait le frapper.  
  
-Je crois qu'une détention pourrait peut-être vous faire du bien et vous faire revoir certains de vos propos. Je veux être clair Potter, ne vous ravisez plus de faire mention de quiconque pourrait, ne serait-ce qu'une allusion, devenir mangemort dans ma classe, à l'avenir! -Dit calmement Severus Rogue. Se tournant vers l'ensemble du groupe, il ajouta, - Le message est bon pour vous tous!  
  
Harry sachant très bien qu'il était allé trop loin, se contenta de se rasseoir et de lancer un regard haineux vers Malfoy qui le regardait aussi. Cependant, le jeune Serpentard n'affichait aucune trace de mépris ou de moqueries. Au contraire, ses yeux exprimaient une sévérité soudaine, un vide intense, voir même un mal indéchiffrable.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla revenir à lui et détourna le regard sans rien dire. Harry quant à lui ramena son attention sur sa feuille de parchemin, accordant peu d'importance à ce que Ron était en train de lui dire.  
  
*****************  
  
Bon...ok...je sais que la moitié de vous vont vouloir me trucider sur place...parce qu'il est en retard d'une semaine...et parce qu'il est un peu plus court...mais laissez-moi m'expliquer! Tout d'abord, à la fin de la semaine, j'ai les exams qui commencent de façon intensive alors vous imaginez bien que la je suis dans le rush de travaux longs à remettre, d'exposés oraux, de matière de dernière minute et d'étude! Et puis je voulais pas non plus vous envoyer un chapitre nul à la mort! Et aussi, prochain chapitre, je veux faire la retenue...et je trouvais que ça aurait pas le même punch si je mettais les deux chapitre ensemble! Bref, j'espère que le prochain chapitre arrivera à temps...ce qui va probablement être le cas puisque j'ai pas des exams à tous les jours (je vous assure pas lundi...mais dans les jours qui vont suivre promis!!!!)! J'ai soudainement une vague d'inspiration alors ça devrait mieux aller pour le chapitre qui va suivre! Je suis encore une fois affreusement désolée et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu!  
  
En passant, merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs qui me donnent toujours autant le goût de continuer malgré le tas de boulot que j'ai accumulé et la fatigue! Je vous zadore!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs:  
  
*Kaima1*: Contente que t'ais apprécié le dernier chapitre...pour Harry et Hermione et ben c'est certain que on va voir évoluer ça d'ici bientôt! Pour ce qui est de Ron, j'avoue que c'est extrêmement chiant...et que c'est ce qui me cause le plus de problème pour le moment. Mais en même temps...vu la tournure des choses...y'aura-t-il vraiment un gagnant dans toute cette histoire? C'est ce qu'on verra... Sinon et ben merci pour les encouragements.  
  
*Nina5*: Désolée encore de ne pas pouvoir changer ça en un couple hétéro...sauf que tu sais quoi? Bon ok je m'étais dit que je m'avançais pas trop sur ça mais bon...la fic était à priori basé sur un couple hétéro. L'an prochain, pour la fin de mes études secondaire, il faut que je fasse un gros projet...bla, bla, bla...et moi j'ai décidé d'écrire un roman. Et là j'imagine que tu commences à voir où je veux en venir...et oui...cette fic, c'est mon idée de roman...seulement, je veux vois si le monde aime...et aussi me donner une idée de base pour avoir un plan d'écriture...! Mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'est que j'ai pris mon idée de base et l'ai adapté au monde de Hp. Mais l'an prochain, je remets ça version monde réelle et je me lance en modifiant quelque petites choses...! Bref...tout ça pour dire que à la base c'était un couple hétéro! Sinon et ben j'espère que tu vas quand même continué à lire! Et puis merci pour tous les encouragements...ça fait vraiment plaisir!  
  
*Rosana Malfoy*: oula...en voilà une qui doit être légèrement en colère contre moi...surtout si tu aimes pas attendre! Vraiment désolée...mais c'était ça...ou un chapitre tout baclé!!! Mais bon, j'espère que tu auras quand même apprécié...et puis...les prochains chapitre devraient être tous mignons...alors j'espère que tu me pardonnes!!! Sinon merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
*hanna*: Ça t'a vraiment fait rire? Ah et ben tant mieux alors...c toujours mieux que t'ais ris plutôt que t'ais détesté! Sinon et ben j'espère que t'auras aussi apprécié ce chapitre!  
  
*Lululle*: Y se rend pas compte de ses sentiments, tu dis??? Attends de voir la suite...ça va aller en empirant...dans celui-ci c'était plus ou moins présent, mais dans quelque chapitres ça va être trop marrant de voir ça aller...! Quoi que avant qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose faut quand même que Hermione ait fait son bout de chemin dans sa tête parce que c'est encore elle qui occupe la première place pour le moment! Qui va remporter la victoire???? Lol...ça y 'est je suis partie dans un délire...bref, merci beaucoup pour les encouragements!  
  
*Vivi Malfoy*: Contente de voir que ça t'a plus...et j'espère que ce léger retard qui ne sera pas habituel n'a pas tout gâcher celui-ci!!!! Merci pour tous les commentaires!  
  
*Ocane Potter*: Génial? T'es vraiment certaine...c'est pas exagéré? Parce que là ça me touche vraiment de voir que tu aimes autant! Trop cool! J'espère juste que ce chapitre t'aura autant plus malgré le retard.  
  
*Dumati*: Ouais...perspicace toi...! Ouais effectivement, je ne serais pas assez prétentieuse pour revendiquer l'idée...parce que effectivement Pacte avec le diable est une des fics dans le même genre...et j'avoue que si on change les personnages, c'est pas mal semblable...seulement, à un moment donné tu vas vraiment pouvoir voir la différence, mais tout de même...j'ai adoré cette fic...alors il est fort possible que je me sois quelque peu inspiré de certaines choses.  
  
*celine.s*: Contente que tu ais aimé...j'espère qu'il en ait ainsi pour ce chapitre.  
  
*loumiolla*: Harry...Hermione...effectivement, elle a pas vraiment réagis...malheureusement pour notre pauvre petit Harry...mais bon...faut pas oublier le fait qu'elle est présentement en couple avec Ron...so elle est pas aussi libre de réaction qu'elle le voudrait...! Mais bon, on verra ce qui va se passer dans les prochains chapitres...!  
  
*Celinette*: Effectivement...légèrement déçu par le manque de réaction d'Hermione...! Mais je pense qu'il trouve que ça va pas assez vite à son goût...mais qui sais, peut-être que ça va changer dans les chapitres à venir...c'est une histoire à suivre...! Quand aux deux qui se rendent pas compte de leurs sentiments...c'est trop mignon...! Et lequel va craquer en premier??? D'après toi??? Trop facile pour moi...(hihi c normale chu l'auteur!)...mais les paris sont ouverts!  
  
*kamori12*: le retard pour poster un review...pas grave...maintenant on est à égalité...moi en retard pour la fic...so!!! Mais sinon inquiète-toi pas pour ta survie, je continue...j'aime trop le projet! Merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
Bon alors merci encore une fois à tous et à lundi ou mardi prochain!! (j'espère)  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
Note de l'auteur: Me revoici...vous pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous oublier! Jamais de la vie! Bon c'est repartie pour un petit chapitre.  
  
************************  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres à la simple pensée des minutes à venir. La surprise qu'il aurait en le voyant arriver...! Drôlement, il avait tout d'abord vu cela comme une corvée, mais maintenant, il prenait plaisir à se rendre vers le cachot de potion.  
  
Les couloirs étaient plutôt sombre, bien qu'il ne soit pas très tard, mais en cet automne avancé, le soleil prolongeait de moins en moins sa présence dans le ciel. Déjà la lune prônait les cieux, et les étoiles brillaient à ses côtés comme de fidèles sujets. Sentant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder plus devant ce spectacle, il décida d'accélérer le pas.  
  
En un rien de temps, il arriva face à l'endroit où il devait se trouver. Il hésita un peu avant d'entrer. Rien ne lui disait que tout ce passerait comme il l'entendait. Tout pouvait déraper et ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire rater. Mais il savait bien que depuis le début, tout n'allait pas comme il l'avait souhaité, et qu'une fois de plus ou une fois de moins ne changerait pas grand chose. Et puis depuis quand était-il nerveux à le voir?  
  
Se ressaisissant, il ouvrit tranquillement la porte du local, prenant bien soin de la faire grincer comme à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvrait. Il était assis sur un bureau, dos à lui, mais au son de la porte qui bougeait, il se retourna, non pas sans surprise.  
  
-Draco? -demanda-t-il avec méfiance.  
  
-Bravo Potter! -Dit-il en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.  
  
Harry le dévisagea quelques minutes, s'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, mais Draco resta plutôt à le regarder de façon indifférente. Au bout de quelques autres minutes, Harry n'en peut plus et craqua.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? Parce que si tu es venu pour me narguer, y'a déjà assez de Rogue qui va...-  
  
-Épargne ta salive Potter! -Dit-il toujours en regardant un peu partout autour de lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
  
-Rogue ne viendra pas.  
  
-Quoi? -Demanda Harry, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
-Il ne viendra pas...quelle partie tu n'as pas comprise? -Demanda le blondinet en le regardant de façon ridicule.  
  
Harry haussa des épaules et se leva pour partir. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais fut arrêter par la main qu'avait poser Draco sur son épaule.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? -Demanda le griffondor un peu brusquement.  
  
-Je t'empêche de partir...-dit le Serpentard de façon détaché, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple au monde.  
  
-Mais tu as dit que Rogue ne viendrait pas...-  
  
-Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de retenue! -S'exclama-t-il d'un ton perfide.  
  
Harry se recula un peu de lui et se mit à l'observer de façon quelque peu septique. Il était clair que le blondinet avait quelque chose derrière la tête, quelque chose qu'il lui cachait définitivement.  
  
-Si tu en venais au fait Malfoy, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot.  
  
-Et bien, j'ai réussi à obtenir la permission du professeur Rogue de te donner ta retenu moi-même! -Dit-il en continuant de sourire.  
  
Harry ouvrit les yeux grands de stupéfaction. Malfoy lui donner sa retenue? Elle était bien bonne!  
  
-Comme s'il y avait une chance que tu réussisse à me faire travailler, ne serait-ce qu'une minute! -Dit-il en riant devant lui.  
  
-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire travailler Potter! En fait, si...mais j'avais plutôt pensé à une autre sorte de travail! -Dit-il mystérieusement.  
  
Harry s'était reculé de façon à être à une bonne distance de Draco. Ce dernier avait un sourire un peu trop confiant pour que Harry ne s'en méfie pas. Il était clair qu'il avait une autre idée en tête.  
  
-Serait-ce possible d'espérer qu'un jour tu veuilles bien me dire ce que tu as derrière la tête? -demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
-Je crois que je ne m'avance pas trop si je dis que c'est pas encore gagné avec Hermione...loin de là...- Dit-il comme s'il donnait quelconque statistiques.  
  
Harry quant à lui se contenta de continuer de le regarder sans rien ajouter.  
  
-Donc, j'avais pensé que peut-être ce soir pourrions-nous continuer notre travail...  
  
-C'est-à-dire?  
  
-L'attitude! -Dit le blond en affichant une mine résolue.  
  
-L'attitude? Mais c'est quoi ce baratin? -Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. -D'abord le look et maintenant ma façon d'agir? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me changer Malfoy...et vu les résultats de la première expérience...  
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit Potter, à quoi tu t'attendais? Elle est encore avec Weasley...elle n'allait tout de même pas te sauter dans les bras! -Dit-il en sentant ses nerfs devenir toujours un peu plus à vif devant le griffondor qui s'énervait.  
  
-Oui mais de là à n'avoir aucune réaction! Tout de même! Je m'attendais à mieux en acceptant ton aide...-  
  
-À quoi tu t'attendais au juste, Potter? À ce que j'aille tuer Weasley de mes propres mains pour te l'enlever des jambes? Réfléchie un peu, je veux bien faire mon possible, mais y'a certaines circonstances qui jouent contre nous! -Dit-il froidement.  
  
-Mais à quoi bon continuer si tous les deux nous savons que la partie est perdue d'avance? -Demanda Harry un peu plus calmement, sentant que le blond était moins patient que d'habitude.  
  
-Est-ce que, aussi minime soit-elle, la chance de te savoir aimé et de serrer Hermione contre toi ne vaut pas la peine d'y croire? L'espoir qu'elle aussi ait l'impression que son c?ur s'arrête lorsqu'elle te voit? Oui, les chances sont minces pour le moment, mais je t'avais averti que ce serait difficile. Et tout n'est pas encore perdu...-Répondit-il en fixant un point derrière son épaule.  
  
Harry restait muet, le yeux fixés sur son rival qui tout à coup avait les points crispés et qui semblaient livrer un combat dans sa tête que seul lui était en mesure de comprendre. Comment Malfoy avait-il pu exprimer ce que lui, refoulait depuis si longtemps à l'intérieur? Comment avait-il réussi à comprendre avec une telle exactitude la nature de ses sentiments?  
  
Harry s'avança un peu vers Malfoy, comme pour lui signifier que une fois de plus, il l'avait convaincu de continuer. Quand il y repensait, le Griffondor réalisait que le Serpentard avait un pouvoir de persuasion immense sur lui, mais en même temps, il n'arrivait pas à reculer, parce que chaque fois, Draco touchait ses points faibles avec une telle précision qu'il y prenait presque peur.  
  
Draco reporta son attention sur lui, retrouvant son air aussi indifférent et froid, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
  
-Alors? -demanda-t-il avec une voix tout de même plus basse qu'à la normal.  
  
-C'est bon, je continue...-dit Harry en inclinant la tête.  
  
À ce moment, il crut apercevoir Malfoy qui lui faisait un sourire. Ceci ne dura qu'un millième de seconde, mais c'était si franc, si sincère, que ça le persuada que ce n'était pas qu'une illusion.  
  
-Bon alors je crois que maintenant nous pourrions commencer...à moins que tu n'ais encore une remise en question? -Dit-il, cette fois-ci avec sarcasme.  
  
Harry se contenta simplement de lui lancer un regard noir.  
  
-Alors, je disais donc qu'il faudrait travailler ton mode de séduction...-  
  
-Mais...- mais Harry préféra arrêter ses protestations sous le regard réprobateur que lui lançait Draco.  
  
-Va falloir changer de tactique si tu veux vraiment gagner son c?ur parce que pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle voit en toi c'est la même chose que durant les six dernières années! -Dit-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me proposes? -demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Et bien, on a déjà légèrement modifié ton apparence...et si on exclu Hermione, une certaine majorité de la gente féminine semble bien apprécier!  
  
-Où veux-tu en venir Malfoy?  
  
-Et bien maintenant il faudrait plutôt réviser ta façon d'agir. Vos rapports en sont encore à copain/copine. Il faut que tu sois plus attentionné...que tu la flattes...qu'elle sente qu'elle est une femme quand elle est avec toi...-continua-t-il, ayant l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. -Mais il ne faut pas non plus aller dans le ridicule!  
  
-C'est-à-dire? Questionna Harry.  
  
-On oublie tout ce qui est trop cliché! Il faut que tu retiennes son attention. Que tu t'occupes d'elle, mais que en même temps, tu reste indifférent! -Dit-il avec l'expertise d'un maître.  
  
-Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus clair? -demanda le Griffondor.  
  
-Bon sang! Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je te dicte tout tes moindre gestes? Tout ce que je te dis, c'est que tu dois arrêter de penser que à chacun de tes mouvements tu aurais peur de la brusquer, mais qu'il ne faut pas non plus que tu dépendes d'elle et qu'elle devine la nature de tes sentiments. -dit Draco sans perdre son calme.  
  
-Et comment je fais? Je ne vais pas commencer à lui faire des yeux doux, Malfoy...! Et puis tu oublies peut-être que Ron va être à proximité!  
  
Draco laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains avec un soupir de découragement.  
  
-Okay...pas la peine d'en rajouter Malfoy...j'ai compris! Peut-être que tu crois que toi, grand maître dans l'art de la séduction tu peux te permettre de me faire passer pour un imbécile? Non! D'accord, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi douer que toi pour attirer une fille dans mes bras, mais au moins celles-là, elles n'ont pas à douter de la nature de mes sentiments et ce n'est pas seulement pour une nuit!- S'énerva Harry en haussant le ton.  
  
-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ce soir? -Demanda Draco en montant aussi le ton d'une coche. -Tu doutes de tout ce que je te proposes! Peut-être crois- tu que je ne suis pas capable d'aimer? Et ben détrompes-toi, mais moi je n'ai pas le goût de me briser le c?ur comme toi tu le fais et de me traîner par terre en attendant que quelqu'un daigne bien s'intéresser à moi!  
  
-Et ben alors je vois pas en quoi tu peux m'aider! -Dit brusquement Harry.  
  
-Parce que je sais comment faire pour qu'Hermione découvre les sentiments qu'elle a envers toi! Je ne dis pas que tu es un incapable fini, mais seulement ce cas-ci il est différent. On parle de ta meilleure amie...et qui par le fait même sort avec ton meilleur copain! -Dit Draco perdant patience. -Tu ne comprends pas que moi, vu de loin, j'ai une bien meilleure vue d'ensemble et qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu commences à me faire confiance.  
  
Harry planta ses deux émeraudes dans les deux lacs aciers de Malfoy et le regarda pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures, mais ne fut en fait que quelques secondes. Puis, ne se décourageant pas, Draco continua, non pas sans son ton devenu agressif.  
  
-Je pense que ce qui serait le mieux ce serait que tu te pratiques! -Dit-il en continuant de le toiser.  
  
-J'espère que tu ne penses pas à toi, parce qu'il est clair que je refuse...-dit Harry, avec un ton tout aussi froid et dangereux.  
  
Tout deux étaient maintenant sur un terrain glissant où la situation ne pouvait que glisser et déraper.  
  
-Non...ça j'en fait mon affaire, -continua Draco. -Mais je veux que tu sois ici à 19h demain soir!  
  
-Et si je ne viens pas? -Demanda Harry juste pour défier son adversaire.  
  
-À l'avenir tu t'arrangeras seul...ne compte plus sur mes services et quand Hermione te repoussera, tu iras rechigner dans les robes de quelqu'un d'autre! -Dit le Serpentard en rompant le lien entre eux à ce moment.  
  
Harry détacha aussi ses yeux des siens, non pas sans un dernier regard haineux. Il serait là, et il savait que Draco le savait. Après tout, le blond n'avait rien à perdre, alors que lui y avait tout.  
  
Draco lui tourna le dos et ramassa ses affaires, avant de s'éloigner vers la porte du cachot. Mais une fois sur le point de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le Griffondor.  
  
-Fais bien attention à ce que tu fais Harry! En amour on a qu'une chance, si jamais tu passes à côté, c'est fini pour toujours. Ouvre-toi les yeux mon gars et réalise la chance que t'as de ne pas encore avoir vu tes illusions s'écrouler devant toi!  
  
Puis, sur ce, il quitta, laissant un Harry retourné, seul au milieu du cachot.  
  
********************  
  
Un autre de passer...! Hé! Vous avez vu la bande-annonce??? Hihi...vite le mois de juin...! Bref, toujours est-il que j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus...le prochain et ben il va arriver je sais pas trop trop quand...tout va déprendre de mon emploi du temps...mais je vais essayer de vous mettre ça le moins en retard possible...et surtout que j'ai assez hâte que la fic soit un peu plus avancer pour développer le côté relation entre les personnages! Bref...merci à tous mes gentils lecteurs et revieweurs!!!!!  
  
Remerciements aux revieweurs:  
  
*Lululle*: Et oui...il a 17 ans...et un caractère encore plus forgé...disons qu'il a légèrement de difficulté à garder tout son calme le petit Harry! Mais j'essais tout de même de pas trop en faire une brute qui ne se contrôle pas...! Bref, j'espère que le chapitre t'as plu.  
  
*Celinette*: Comme tu dis, Harry qui se dresse face à l'autorité...c'est trop beau...mais faut pas se faire d'illusion non plus...je pense que c'était surtout un trop plein de haine refoulé...et voilà ce que ça peut donner! Pour Draco et ben je dois dire que avant décrire ce simple petit paragraphe, j'ai dû prendre le temps de me mettre à sa place et je peux te dire que je me sentais pas bien bien...et effectivement, peut-être cache-t- il quelque chose...mais ça y'a juste moi à le savoir!!!!Ensuite selon toi Draco sera le premier à se rendre compte des ses sentiments...je vais quand même pas te donner la réponse crue comme ça...mais j'imagine quand dans quelque chapitre on ça va finir par être plus évident! Sinon et ben je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes!!  
  
*rosana Malfoy*: Héhé...contente de voir que tu n'avais pas trop été dérangé par ce retard...! Sinon et ben je suis hyper ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours!  
  
*Celine.s*: Effectivement, le chapitre sont pas super mouvementé, mais pour l'instant faut un peu camper les persos et leur relation les uns envers les autres...mais ça devrait pas trader à avoir un peu plus d'action! Sinon et ben chu contente de voir que tu aimes!  
  
*hanna*: J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'auras plus.  
  
*Caroline Black*: Ah ça par exemple c'est pas vraiment marrant! Les reviews qui apparaissent pas...rien de pire pour faire enrager un auteur...autant qu'un lecteur...bref...je t'en veux pas...t'en fait pas! Sinon et ben je suis vraiment super contente de voir que tu aimes toujours...et espérons que ce chapitre, bien qu'il n'ait pas trop d'action t'ais tout de même plus. Disons juste que j'ai hâte de voir ce que donneras le prochain chapitre!  
  
*Audy-Inuyasha*: Woua...contente de voir que le changement de look t'as plus! Pour ce qui est du point de vue d'Hermione, j'avais déjà pensé à le mettre mais je préfère attendre un peu plus loin, car dans l'histoire elle a pour l'instant qu'un rôle minime, et même si elle est très importante, on ne l'a pas encore beaucoup vu et j'attends que les choses tournent un peu plus autour d'elle. Bref on va voir son point de vue, mais seulement d'ici quelque chapitre! Sinon et ben merci pour les encouragements!  
  
*Kamori12*: Et oui, le tout partait d'une histoire avec un couple hétéro...sinon et ben pour Harry il a effectivement pogné un boust de révolte...mais comme j'ai dit un peu plus haut, c'était surtout de la rage enfermé depuis trop longtemps, et peut-être sorti sur la mauvaise personne! (Dire qu'il aurait pu s'éviter une détention!!!) Sinon et ben Draco et ses yeux...il avait pas l'air de se sentir trop trop bien à l'intérieur...et juste à l'imaginer, ça donne le goût d'aller le serrer fort fort! Sinon et ben pour Draco qui va tomber sous le charme de Harry...c'est à suivre dans les prochains chapitres!!!  
  
Bon alors encore merci à tous!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
Note de l'auteur: Bon...alors là j'ai des idées pour ce chapitre et le suivant...( je parle d'idées vraiment claires...), alors on va bien voir ce que je vais pouvoir pondre à partir de cela.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry traînait dans les couloirs environnant la grande salle. Dans quelques minutes, il devrait se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par Draco. Il avait songé ne pas y aller, comme il l'avait si bien mentionné au Serpentard, mais il savait que c'était essentiel pour lui de s'y rendre. Ce n'était pas encore gagné entre Hermione et lui et il savait que ce serait dans les prochaines étapes qu'il aurait plus que jamais besoin du blond pour l'aider.  
  
Il n'osait pas s'aventurer à penser quelle méthode utiliserait Malfoy pour obtenir son objectif, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que ce serait tout, sauf sain. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Harry avait accepté son aide. L'enjeu serait difficile à obtenir, il le savait, et Malfoy était le mieux placé et le plus expertisé dans l'art de la tromperie.  
  
Qui, dans tout Poudlard, ne connaissait pas la réputation de grand charmeur et de fameux séducteur de Draco? Une grande majorité de filles s'étaient faites prendre dans ses filets, tombant tête première. La presque totalité des sorcières de sixième et septième années étaient passé un soir ou l'autre dans les bras du Serpentard...et dans son lit. Mais Draco ne forçait personne, bien qu'il séduise par ruse et qu'il savait ce qui ne ratait jamais, chacune avait fait le choix, sachant ce que cela rapporterait en conséquence. Nombreuses avaient été celles qui avaient été assez naïves pour croire que tout cela finirait en une grande histoire d'amour, nombreuses celles qui lui en avaient voulu par la suite, mais en prenant du recul, peu avaient été celles qui lui tenait toujours rancune...et la plupart avait récidivé.  
  
Harry voyait en Draco un simple dragueur qui ne cherchait que le plaisir, ignorant ce qu'était vraiment l'amour. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, jusqu'à cette dernière semaine. Étrangement, celui qu'il avait détesté toute sa scolarité, semblait pourvu d'un c?ur et savoir plus que quiconque ce qu'était l'amour. Il arrivait à lire ses sentiments comme s'il avait s'agit des siens.  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas non plus continuer de se mentir en affirmant que Draco était son ennemi de toujours et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le sentir. D'accord, on était encore loin de la grande amitié, comme celle qui l'unissait à Ron, mais contrairement à quelques semaines au par avant, lorsqu'il le croisait, ou encore quand il était dans la même pièce, l'envie de lui envoyer de petites répliques bien mordantes avait totalement disparue. Il aurait aussi été mentir, s'il disait qu'ils étaient devenus amis, mais il ne se trompait pas en affirmant que quelque chose avait changé.  
  
Le jeune sorcier se délivra de ses pensées -dans lesquels il était anormalement beaucoup plus plongés depuis quelque temps- et regarda l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. Avec une petite grimace, il constata qu'il serait en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas de se rendre à l'endroit où avait été désigné le lieu de rendez-vous.  
  
Il se mit donc en chemin, d'un pas un peu plus déterminé. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner le coin du couloir duquel il perdrait la grande salle de vue, il entendit quelqu'un l'interpellé. Une voix féminine, qui sonnait à l'oreille comme une douce mélodie. Malgré le désir de ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà et le besoin de ne pas mettre en colère le Serpentard, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et lancer le plus beau sourire à la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.  
  
-Hermione! -Dit-il en retournant sur ses pas pour venir se positionner près d'elle.  
  
-Où est-ce que tu allais comme ça? -demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire cristallin.  
  
-J'allais reprendre une leçon avec le professeur Flitwick!- mentit-il adroitement.  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils tout en le toisant du regard. L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle n'avait pas gobé son excuse.  
  
-Tu n'avais qu'à me demander et je t'aurais expliqué moi! -Dit-elle en affichant une fausse mine vexée, alors qu'Harry se mettait à respirer normalement. S'il avait fallu qu'il lui explique le vrai endroit où il se rendait, tous les efforts jusqu'à présent fournit n'aurait servi à rien.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas m'imposer! -Dit-il, se donnant une gifle intérieur lui- même, pour avoir manqué cette soirée en sa compagnie. -Mais si après ce cours de rattrapage je ne m'y retrouve pas plus qu'avant, je viendrai te demander ton aide!  
  
En guise de réponse elle le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire.  
  
-J'imagine que je te dérange alors...,-dit-elle avec une petite grimace, en faisant référence à l'heure qui avançait. Même avec les années, Harry sourit à la pensée qu'elle n'avait pas changé, dédaignant plus que tout le retard.  
  
-Non pas du tout...il me reste encore quelques minutes avant de devoir m'y rendre. -Mentit-il pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes.  
  
-Ah, très bien alors...! Tu vas pouvoir m'aider! -S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement ravie, ce qui provoqua un petit pincement au c?ur de Harry.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à la regarder. Comme la majorité des adolescents normaux, elle avait quelque peu grandit durant les dernière années et son corps avait continué d'évoluer, pour laisser place à un corps de femme. Ses cheveux bruns autrefois indisciplinés, retombaient fièrement dans son dos en une cascade de boucles soyeuses. Et ses yeux...si pétillants...si heureux. Mais la voix de sa copine le sortit de sa torpeur.  
  
-Je me demandais...tu sais, Noël arrive et...-  
  
-Mione...Noël c'est dans un mois encore, sinon plus! -Dit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.  
  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un soupir qui se transforma en rire, tout en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Je sais, mais le weekend prochain on a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et j'avais prévu commencer mes achats de Noël puisque plus le semestre va arriver à sa fin, plus on va avoir de travail en vue de nos A.S.P.I.C...-dit-elle en lui lançant un petit regard espiègle.  
  
-Tu me désespères Hermione Granger! Ça ne sera que des tests FORMATIFS !- Dit-il en la dévisageant avec tout de même une pointe d'amusement.  
  
-Oui, mais...-dit-elle en cherchant à se justifier. Mais Harry était imperturbable, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher encore plus et de se mettre à la chatouiller. Ceci eu pour effet de faire écrouler Hermione de rire et de la faire se tortiller sous les doigts experts de Harry. Ils se livrèrent alors une bataille comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis longtemps, où chacun avait l'impression de revenir au temps où rien n'était compliqué, où tout était simple.  
  
-Ar...arrête...Harry! -Dit-elle en essayant de se défaire de son emprise toujours en riant.  
  
Il céda enfin à la laisser prendre un peu de recul et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Vu comme cela, ça n'avait l'air de rien, mais rire autant en devenait essoufflant. Au bout d'un moment où chacun reprit son sérieux, Harry en vint à se souvenir qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui demander.  
  
-Bon...et maintenant, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me demander avant de m'exaspérer au plus haut point? -Dit-il pour se moquer.  
  
Elle lui tira la langue avant de lui répondre.  
  
-Oui, en fait je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas une idée de ce que je pourrais offrir à Ron pour Noël...-répondit-elle en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.  
  
Harry quant à lui se força à ne pas se mordre les lèvres trop forts. Évidemment, si elle était venue, s'était pour Ron! Pour savoir ce que Ron aimerait comme cadeau. Dire qu'il avait cru que c'était vraiment parce qu'elle avait eu envie de parler et d'être avec lui.  
  
-Et bien...je te dirais tout ce qui pourrait avoir un lien avec le Quidditch...ou encore les farces et attrapes...en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment plus que toi...! -Dit-il en réalisant qu'il n'était même pas apte à lui donner la réponse recherchée. Mais bon sang...ce n'était pas lui qui était le mieux placé pour lui dire ce qui convenait d'acheter à son petit- copain.  
  
-Ah...-dit-elle visiblement déçue de ne pas avoir la réponse espérée.  
  
-Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais entendre, n'est-ce pas? -ajouta-t-il en affichant une petite grimace.  
  
-Non...non...ce n'est pas ça Harry! -S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter. -C'est que j'aurais espéré que tu me donnes une suggestion qui lui fasse vraiment plaisir.  
  
-Mais à ce que je sache, tu n'as jamais eu de problème pour lui trouver un cadeau, avant! -se méfia-t-il, doutant qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela.  
  
-En fait...-commença-t-elle, en détournant son regard pour le poser sur le plancher, -c'est que ces temps-ci, ça ne va pas très bien avec Ron.  
  
Harry ne dit rien, mais se montra plus attentif, comme pour l'encourager à continuer.  
  
-Nous ne sommes jamais d'accord à propos de rien...pas la peine de me dire que ça toujours été comme ça, mais depuis une semaine c'est pour des choses beaucoup moins banale. Et puis parfois j'ai l'impression que quand je le vois, je n'ai plus cette petite étincelle que j'avais au début, et que je sens aussi cela chez lui...-conclut-elle en relevant la tête de façon à fixer Harry.  
  
Devant la lueur de désespoir qui se traçait un chemin dans les yeux d'Hermione, il ne put que s'approcher et la serrer contre lui. Dans une simple étreinte, il lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Puis il se décolla et lui sourit.  
  
-Allons Mione...ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe...tu sais bien que Ron il t'adore et que tout le monde vous envie. Tu vas voir, tout va s'arranger!  
  
Même si ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde, c'était de prendre la place de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas pu faire autre chose que de la réconforter. Même s'il savait que ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Draco en prouvait tout le contraire, ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde, c'était avant tout le bonheur de ses deux amis.  
  
En parlant de Draco, Harry constata qu'il était en retard depuis déjà un bon moment, et qu'il risquait de passer un très mauvais quart d'heure s'il ne se dépêchait pas de se rendre immédiatement à son rendez-vous.  
  
-Je suis désolée Mione, mais je dois absolument y aller...Dr...heu...le professeur Flitwick m'attend!  
  
Elle lui sourit et lui colla un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier. Puis Harry s'éloigna en continuant de lui sourire. Puis au dernier moment, il se retourna et lui lança:  
  
-Pas un livre...ne lui achète surtout pas un livre!  
  
Et il l'entendit rire de ce rire qui l'avait si souvent bercé, alors qu'il accélérait le pas en direction des cachots. C'était sûr que Draco allait être enragé noir pour l'avoir fait attendre. Peut-être même aurait-il cru qu'il ne viendrait pas et avait déserté. Mais plus il se rapprochait de sa destination, plus le son provenant de voix devint clair. Sans hésiter, il franchit le seuil de la porte. Il y avait déjà deux personnes qui arrêtèrent tous mouvements quand ils le virent entrer.  
  
-Je suis...-tenta-t-il de dire, mais fut aussitôt interrompu par la voix tranchante de Draco.  
  
-Est-ce que tu réalises que nous sommes ici à t'attendre depuis plus de 30 minutes alors que monsieur ne trouve rien de plus intéressant à faire que de s'amuser à nous faire patienter! C'est pas nous qui avons besoin de toi, mais plutôt l'inverse! Cependant tu ne sembles pas réaliser qu'on donne de notre temps pour toi et que y'a juste ta petite personne qui compte! -Dit froidement Draco qui semblait être plus vexé qu'en colère.  
  
-Mais...-essaya Harry.  
  
-Y'a pas de mais...est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce qu'il y avait de plus important? -continua le blond.  
  
-HERMIONE!!!!!! -Cria Harry qui essayait de se faire entendre au travers de la tirade de Malfoy.  
  
Le serpentard se tue, mais non pas sans continuer de le dévisager froidement, tout comme la personne près de lui, bien qu'elle ait l'air beaucoup moins crédible.  
  
-Oui, oui j'avoue, j'avais songé à ne pas venir, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que après tout ce que tu m'as dit je n'avais pas compris que c'était moi qui avait besoin de ton aide et qu'Hermione comptait plus que tout? Je m'en venais vers ici mais je l'ai justement croisé dans les couloirs...j'aurais évidemment pu lui dire que j'allais lui parler plus tard, mais je me suis dit que si c'était toi qui avait été à ma place, tu serais resté, même si tu était attendu ailleurs! -parvint-il enfin à se justifier.  
  
Draco continua de le regarder septique, mais peu à peu sa frustration diminua pour lui redonner un visage qui n'exprimait plus que son sarcasme habituel.  
  
-Bien...-finit-il par conclure. -Et que voulait-elle?  
  
-Rien qui ne te regarde! -Dit Harry en le défiant du regard.  
  
-Tu voulais que je t'aide, non? Alors tu vas devoir me dire TOUT ce qui pourrait m'être utile...c'est-à-dire tout!  
  
À contre-c?ur, Harry lui fit un bref contre-rendu de leur bref discussion.  
  
-Alors ça ne va pas très bien entre elle et Ron...intéressant!  
  
-Malfoy...-dit Harry en serrant les dents. -Jure-moi que tu ne feras rien qui pourrait blesser Hermione!  
  
Le regard que lui adressa Draco n'arriva pas à le convaincre, mais il constata tout de même que le blond semblait avoir saisit le message.  
  
Puis il se tourna vers la personne qui était un peu en retrait derrière lui. Elle était assise sur un des bureaux, balançant ses jambes dans le vide. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui arrivaient à la poitrine et son visage était mis en valeur par un peu de maquillage. Quant à sa blouse, Harry eu le plaisir de constater qu'elle était déboutonné au niveau du décolleté, mettant en valeur la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se trouvait là. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à la reconnaître. Il s'agissait bien de Pansy Parkinson. Au fil du temps, elle s'était nettement améliorer jusqu'à en devenir une des plus belles filles de l'école. Cependant, elle ne faisait aucun effet à Harry. Au contraire, elle le dégoûtait. Quand on connaissait sa personnalité, il n'y avait aucune chance de la trouver magnifique comme les autres. Pas la peine non plus de mentionner que c'était une de celle, qui malgré la réputation de Draco, croyait toujours que ce serait elle qu'il choisirait. Par contre, elle était loin d'être la potiche qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle était en la regardant, au contraire, si on prenait la peine de lui adresser la parole, on constatait qu'elle était très cultivé et intelligente.  
  
Harry ne fit aucun mouvement en attendant la suite, ne voyant pas vraiment où Malfoy voulait en venir. Ce dernier échangea un regard complice avec Pansy avant de se retourner vers Harry.  
  
-Très bien...alors si on ne veut pas y rester toute la nuit, on ferait bien de s'y mettre maintenant. -dit-il avec simplicité.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "s'y mettre"? -Questionna Harry innocemment.  
  
-Je t'avais dit que tu manquais de pratique...alors c'est ce soir qu'on y remédie! -Dit le blond avec un sourire malicieux.  
  
-Heu...tu veux dire...avec elle? -Dit le Griffondor en agrandissant les yeux et en pointant Pansy.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Draco hocha la tête. Harry resta muet, ne sentant pas la force de commencer à argumenter, sachant très bien que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, ce serait le Serpentard qui gagnerait.  
  
-Peut-être serait-il utile de commencer par ton regard. -Dit Malfoy au hasard.  
  
-Mon regard? -demanda Harry en le dévisageant.  
  
Draco leva la main pour l'empêcher d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et fit signe à la jeune femme de s'avancer près d'eux.  
  
-Regarde la! -Dit-il à l'intention d'Harry.  
  
Ce dernier s'exécuta, ne s'agissant pas d'un ordre très compliqué à satisfaire. Il braqua donc ses deux yeux dans ceux de la demoiselle qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
-Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu vois? -demanda nonchalamment le blond.  
  
-Un abruti! -Dit-elle avec une lueur sarcastique dans les yeux.  
  
À ce moment même, le regard Harry se changea, mais plutôt pour laisser place à un qui était beaucoup plus agressif. Quant à Draco, il se contenta de soupirer.  
  
-Un peu d'impartialité Pansy! Je sais très bien qu'Harry est loin d'être le candidat que tu aurais voulu, mais s'il te plaît...fait-le pour moi! -Dit- il sachant très bien quelles armes utiliser pour la convaincre. -Quant à toi Harry, tu vois très bien que ce n'est pas en la regardant avec un regard de tous les jours que tu vas réussir à la conquérir. Il doit y avoir cette petite étincelle qui la fait se sentir spécial, qui lui montre qu'elle est importante pour toi!  
  
-Mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive avec...elle devant moi? -Dit Harry avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage.  
  
-Sache que je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être ici! -Dit sèchement Pansy.  
  
-Ça va les enfants! -s'impatienta Draco. -Bon, on recommence...  
  
Harry se concentra à imaginer que c'était Hermione qui était devant lui. La figure de la jeune femme était fraîche à sa mémoire, et se força à se concentrer sur les deux yeux bruns qui le toisaient, simplement les deux yeux bruns. Sans même s'en rendre compte, une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux, un bonheur se peignit dans ses prunelles, une mélancolies déteignit dans sa pupille, bref un regard ravageur qui désarçonna jusqu'à Pansy elle même.  
  
-C'était mieux! -Dit Draco en souriant, constatant que son enseignement portait fruit.  
  
Harry se détacha des yeux de l'arrogante sorcière qui de tenait près de lui et reporta son attention sur Malfoy.  
  
-Peut-être maintenant peut-on essayer une petite simulation...-dit le blondinet.  
  
-Simulation? -demandèrent les deux cobayes en même temps.  
  
-Disons simplement qu'on va faire comme si c'était LE moment où Harry tu te retrouveras seul avec Hermione. Dans ce cas, tu dois profiter de toutes les minutes qui te sont offertes. Pansy...laisse-toi prendre au jeu.  
  
Harry soupira, releva les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses avant-bras et replongea ses deux émeraudes vertes dans les deux yeux bruns. Au bout de quelques secondes, ont pouvait sentir qu'une liaison s'était établie entre les deux personnes et tranquillement, Harry commença à se rapprocher de Pansy. Cette dernière anticipa le mouvement et se rapprocha d'avantage du Griffondor.  
  
Draco qui regardait la scène d'un ?il un peu plus critique et qui était le seul à ne pas se laisser emporter par la situation, constata avec surprise qu'Harry ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Au contraire, il y avait une sensualité qui se dégageait de lui, une force particulière, qui donnait l'impression qu'il protègerait Pansy.  
  
De son côté, Harry frôlait maintenant Pansy. Sans défaire le contact visuel qu'ils avaient établi, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se mit à doucement caresser son torse, toujours en gardant ses yeux plongés dans les deux lacs verts. Harry pencha un peu sa tête de façon à sentir le souffle de sa partenaire contre sa peau. Doucement, il déposa son front contre celui de Pansy et effleura la joue de la jeune femme du bout de son nez. Sous cette caresse, celle-ci détourna la tête, de façon à mettre sa nuque à découvert. Sentant l'invitation, Harry y déposa ses lèvres et la parsema de petits baisers. La serpentard remit sa tête au niveau de celle de Harry au bout d'un certain moment. Dans un mouvement très sensuelle et lent, elle avança ses lèvres vers celle du jeune homme qui s'inclina aussi un peu. Mais au moment où les deux bouches allaient entrer en contact, Harry se détacha d'elle, rompant toute la frénésie du moment.  
  
-Mais...mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté? -Demanda Draco en le dévisageant.  
  
Harry regarda Pansy qui le regardait d'un regard à la fois absent et mêlé d'incompréhension, puis reporta son attention sur Draco.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de cours pour savoir embrasser! -Dit-il.  
  
-Quoi? -demanda Draco.  
  
-Ça, je sais encore comment m'y prendre!  
  
-Mais pourquoi avoir tout fait ça...un baiser ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut changer? -demanda celui-ci.  
  
-Tout...toujours est-il que maintenant que tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir, on pouvait arrêter. -Trancha Harry.  
  
-Tu réalises comment c'est absurde ce que tu dis? -continua d'argumenter le Serpentard.  
  
-Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin de l'embrasser, Malfoy...-  
  
-Draco!  
  
-Quoi? -demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas le sens de son intervention.  
  
-Mon nom c'est Draco!  
  
-Oui...et?  
  
-Tant qu'à travailler ensemble, peut-être pourrais-tu m'appeler par mon prénom. -Dit ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Très bien, mais c'est valable pour toi aussi!  
  
-À ce que je sache, je ne t'ai pas appelé Potter une seule fois ce soir! -Fit valoir Draco avec un sourire sarcastique.  
  
Harry haussa des épaules.  
  
-Je crois qu'on va arrêter ici pou ce soir...-dit Draco qui ne semblait pas être tout à fait là.  
  
Harry acquiesça de la tête et sans un dernier regard pour celle qui avait été sa partenaire et celui qui était en quelque sorte son mentor, il sortit du cachot et disparut dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.  
  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Draco? -Demanda Pansy qui était resté jusque là silencieuse.  
  
-Ça ne regarde que moi! -dit celui-ci froidement. -Et que je me fasse bien comprendre, tu ne parles pas de cela à personne!  
  
Cette dernière lui lança un regard qui démontrait qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, ou plutôt de ne pas dire. Puis elle aussi disparut le laissant seul. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle même ait découvert ce que lui n'avait pas encore comprit?  
  
***********************  
  
Un autre chapitre de terminé...avec une semaine de retard. Bon encore une fois je suis désolée, mais là je suis quasiment jamais chez nous, ou sinon j'ai des tonnes de devoirs, de tests et de travaux alors j'ai pas toujours le temps de m'asseoir et d'écrire. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que j'abandonne la fic!  
  
Sinon et ben merci à tout ceux qui lisent et review...ça fait très plaisir!  
  
Remerciements aux revieweurs:  
  
*Celine.s*: Contente que tu ais apprécié...j'espère que la suite te plaira!  
  
*hanna*: En fait...je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre...mais ce qui est sûre c'est que la fin n'est pas pour tout de suite! Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût.  
  
*Kamori12*: Héhé...cette fois t'étais pas en retard, mais c'était moi qui l'était!! Hé oui...notre petit Harry a de légères saut d'humeur en présence de notre très vénéré et magnificime Draco! Ça cacherait pas quelque chose ça?  
  
*Lululle*: J'espère que t'auras aimé ce chapitre!  
  
*Audy-Inuyasha*: Héhé...moi aussi je meurs d'envie d'aller serrer Draco dans mes bras tellement il est trognon avec Harry! Très perspicace d'avoir découvert que Draco se base probablement sur ce qu'il ressent! Et pour Harry disons que son orgueil en a pris un coup lorsqu'il s'est associé à Draco alors je pense qu'il prend sa revanche en le faisant baver! Pour ce qui est de son amour pour Hermione et ben je pense que c'est un peu plus clair dans ce chapitre!  
  
*rosana Malfoy*: Contente de voir que tu as aimé! J'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'aura plu!  
  
*Celinette*: Hé ouais...en voilà un qui comprend quelque chose des femmes...mais c'est peut-être dû au fait que l'auteur qui le dirige en est une!!! Lol...on y demandera la prochaine fois qu'on le croisera! Woua...c'est génial si tu as failli verser une larme...attention à la suite! Pis pour le rendez-vous je pense que tu as eu ta réponse! Sinon et ben merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
*Caroline Black*: Ah...une chance que tu as retrouvé internet...je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais plus pu me reviewer (faudra que je revérifie ma structure de phrase...chu pas sure que ça se tien!). Sinon et ben j'espère que tu aimes toujours...et non, Draco s'est pas transformé en fille...quoi que l'espace d'un moment j'y avais pensé!  
  
Encore merci à tous  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
  
Note de l'auteur: Je suis particulièrement contente de voir que vous avez bien aimez le dernier chapitre...surtout la scène entre Pansy et Harry. Au début je m'étais dit que certain serait dégoûté, mais en général vous avez pas mal tous apprécier. Maintenant allons-y pour la suite.  
  
**********************  
  
Draco arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas trouver, mais peut-être cela était-ce du au fait qu'il était un tant soit peu perdu dans ses pensées. Il se questionnait sur ce qui lui avait prit de demander à Potter de l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que comme il l'avait fait pendant près de sept ans et l'appeler par son nom simplement.  
  
Il avait surtout agit sur un coup de tête. Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était que par respect pour lui autant que pour Harry qu'il avait fait cette demande. Mais au plus profond de lui il savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour ça. Il en avait soudainement eu marre de ce froid qui persistait entre eux. Et sur ce coup de tête il lui avait demandé de l'appeler Draco.  
  
Il continuait de marcher dans les corridors vides. La lumière de ce soleil de décembre venait caresser sa peau laiteuse en y déposant une douce chaleur. Une chaleur dont il avait tout à coup besoin. Une chaleur qui agissait sur lui comme une sorte de réconfort. Une chaleur qui le protégeait de ce qui pourrait le briser.  
  
Il délaissa sa tâche quelques minutes et s'avança tranquillement vers la grande fenêtre vitrée qui lui permettait de voir à l'extérieur. Sous ses yeux se dressaient un magnifique paysage. De l'endroit où il était, il pouvait voir la neige refléter les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi sur le château, lui donnant une teinte orangée. Il apercevait aussi le lac qui d'ici quelques jours serait complètement gelé.  
  
Il en vint à songer que Poudlard était sa seule et unique maison. Il avait évidemment le manoir Malfoy où il était toujours reçu, mais il ne s'y sentais pas à sa place. Lorsqu'il y était, il avait l'impression d'y être aussi étranger que n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu y entrer. Surtout avec ses parents.  
  
Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait appeler ça une famille, et si un jour il s'était senti bien et aimé en leur compagnie. Lucius Malfoy, cet homme qui se croyait bon en tout. Bon en tout, sauf peut-être dans l'art d'être un père. Jamais il n'avait démontré la moindre attention à l'égard de son fils, si ce n'était que pour l'inciter à devenir mangemort. Draco qui savait que après peut-être son père daignerait lui témoigner un peu d'affection, avait accepté à contre c?ur, et maintenant il avait cette affreuse marque imprimé sur le bras, sans pour autant avoir plus de père. Tout ça parce que cet homme ne lui avait jamais donné ce qu'il avait toujours recherché. Il le détestait, il le détestait cet homme qui lui-même le détestait et ne le reniait pas, seulement parce qu'il portait le même nom. Et sa mère. Elle n'était pas vraiment mieux, bien qu'elle ne lui ait rien fait. Ç'était justement ça le problème; elle ne faisait rien. On aurait dit que tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire c'était approuver son mari. Incapable de s'opposer, elle acquiesçait à toutes ses décisions et profitait de sa popularité.  
  
Quelque part, il était tout aussi dépourvu de famille que Potter. Potter...cela lui rappela que s'il était ici c'était parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se détacha lentement de son point d'observation pour repartir vers l'endroit où ses pas étaient sensés le mener.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry avançait tranquillement en direction de la tour d'astronomie, n'ayant pas vraiment d'idée précise de où il voulait aller. Avec un peu de chance, il montrait là-haut et pourrait admirer le coucher de soleil en se perdant dans ses pensées.  
  
Tout en continuant d'avancer, des bribes de souvenirs de la soirée précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'agir comme ça avec Pansy. C'était comme si une frénésie c'était emparé de lui à ce moment. Il ne se posait même pas la question à savoir s'il ressentait quelque chose pour la Serpentard, la réponse étant clairement non! C'était simplement une envie irrésistible qui l'avait saisi.  
  
Il arriva à l'escalier qui lui permettrait de monter au sommet de la tour et entreprit de gravir les marches unes à unes. Une fois arrivé au sommet, il poussa tranquillement, la lourde porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais il constata que son lieu de prédilection abritait déjà quelqu'un.  
  
Quelqu'un qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, quelqu'un dont les épaules se soulevaient et dont les petits gémissements laissait voir qu'il pleurait. À l'endroit où il était, Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, mais vu la longueur des longs cheveux bruns, il s'agissait probablement d'une fille.  
  
Il songea un instant à repartir et à laisser cet être déchirée, seule comme l'aurait voulu quelconque signe de politesse, mais les boucles attirèrent son attention et il réalisa soudainement de qui il s'agissait.  
  
-Hermione?  
  
Cette dernière releva la tête et essuya sa joue du revers de sa main en regardant Harry. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et alla la rejoindre. Il s'assit à ses côtés et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs pour la bercer, alors qu'elle continuait de déverser sa peine sur lui.  
  
Au bout d'un moment ses sanglots se firent beaucoup moins saccadés et laissèrent plutôt place à de douces larmes silencieuses qui venaient mouiller sa douce peau.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Harry? -demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de recommencer à verser sa peine.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Mione? -demanda-t-il, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui avait pu provoquer tout ce chagrin.  
  
-C'est...c'est Ron...-dit-elle en fixant ses deux yeux bruns dans le vide.  
  
-Ron? Il ne t'as pas fait mal j'espère? -demanda-t-il en crispant les points.  
  
-Non...bien sûr que non...-dit-elle, presque dans un chuchotement.  
  
-Quoi alors?  
  
-Ça ne marche plus...on s'est encore disputé...-dit-elle alors qu'une nouvelle larme se traçait un chemin à partir de ses yeux pour descendre sur sa joue.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas la première, ni la dernière fois Mione...-dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
-Je sais, mais cette fois c'était différent. Je lui ai dit des choses...et il m'a dit des choses...oh Harry...il voulait qu'on prenne une pause! -Dit- elle en éclatant an sanglot à nouveau.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui et de continuer à la réconforter pas sa présence du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui pouvait être le plus utile à la jeune fille en détresse qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Harry le voyait bien, elle avait le c?ur brisé. Et qui d'autre que lui était mieux placer pour la comprendre. N'avait-il pas aussi le c?ur brisé par sa faute?  
  
Doucement, mais fermement, il la prit par les épaules et la redressa de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il s'apprêta à parler, mais il repensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit. Il plongea donc ses deux émeraudes vertes dans ses deux yeux noisettes et tout à coup, il n'y avait plus rien autour qui importait. L'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait le sonder et voir tous ses sentiments.  
  
-Écoute-moi Hermione, je sais très bien que c'est difficile, que tu l'aimes, mais peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Je connais très bien Ron et je pense que ce qu'il veut avant tout, c'est ton bonheur. À tout le temps vous disputer est-ce que vous étiez vraiment heureux? Peut-être au moment où vous vous réconciliez, mais une heure ensemble ne compense pas les journées que vous passez à vous détester. Peut-être a-t-il réalisé ceci...peut-être qu'il a vu que tu n'étais pas heureuse. Peut-être aussi que cette pause vous fera du bien à tous les deux et que chacun vous aller vous rendre compte que vous êtes incapable d'avancer sans l'autre. Prend le temps de réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Maintenant tu es trop bouleversée par ce qui arrive, mais plus tard. Et puis tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux. Si Ron est trop crétin pour s'apercevoir que tu es ce qu'il y a de plus précieux au monde, que tu es une copine formidable c'est tant pis pour lui. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Mione et tu ne sais pas combien il y en a qui donnerait cher pour être à la place de Ron. Et puis moi, je suis toujours là...-finit-il sans la laisser des yeux.  
  
Elle lui fit un mince sourire et il leva sa main pour essuyer la dernière larme perdu le long de sa joue. Elle se calla un peu mieux dans son étreinte et ils restèrent là, tous les deux à regarder le soleil descendre éclairer l'autre côté de la terre.  
  
*************************  
  
Ron marchait d'un pas qu'il voulait agressif mais qui était plutôt lasse. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit de dire tout cela à Hermione. Depuis quelque temps, ça n'allait plus très bien entre eux et tous deux s'énervaient pour un rien, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient disputé ainsi. Et maintenant il lui avait demander une pause. La chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais fait.  
  
Jamais avant, il n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme il aimait Hermione. Elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher et même s'il ne lui montrait pas toujours, il l'adorait et pour rien au monde il ne voulait la perdre. Il y tenait plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux et si un jour il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas à faire transparaître ses émotions comme il l'aurait voulu et dieu sait qu'il était très facile pour lui de s'énerver n'était-ce que pour un rien.  
  
Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, et dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il irait s'excuser et l'implorer de tirer un trait sur cette histoire de pause. À ce moment il rentra de plein fouet dans un silhouette blonde.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marche Weasley?-demanda Draco qui se trouvait devant lui.  
  
Ron ne répliqua rien et le regarda avec mépris. Il avait adopté la même tactique qu'Harry, soit celle de l'ignorer.  
  
-À ce que je vois tu ne traîne ni avec Potter, ni avec ta sang-de-bourbe de copine! -Dit-il.  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin de répéter que Ron l'avait déjà empoigner par le collet et le menaçait de son point. Tout marchait comme il l'avait prévu.  
  
-Appelle-la encore une fois comme ça et je te jure que je te l'étampe dans la figure! -Cracha-t-il de façon agressive.  
  
-Du calme le rouquin! -Dit Draco en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique. -Et puis elle doit sûrement être avec Potter si elle n'est pas avec toi. -continua-t-il en replaçant sa robe.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? -demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.  
  
-Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué? -Dit Draco en faignant l'ignorance.  
  
-Remarqué quoi?  
  
-Allons Weasley, ça saute aux yeux, ils sont toujours ensemble.  
  
-Et alors, c'est bien normal, ils sont copains! -répondit Ron qui semblait tout de même plus agité tout à coup.  
  
-Moi je le sais, mais les gens commencent à faire courir certaines rumeurs...-continua Malfoy. Ron embarquait parfaitement dans le jeu auquel il était en train de jouer.  
  
-Comme quoi? -demanda Ron qui semblait être sur le point de s'énerver de nouveau.  
  
-Peut-être bien que c'est deux-là...  
  
-TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU DIS! HERMIONE NE ME FERAIS JAMAIS ÇA! -s'emporta- t-il.  
  
-C'est ce que tu crois! -continua le blond.  
  
-Pourquoi me ferait-elle ça? -cria-t-il.  
  
-Et bien à ce que je sache ce n'est pas de tout repos entre vous et tu te mets souvent en colère contre elle. Tu devrais savoir que c'est normal qu'elle finisse par aller voir ailleurs.- dit calmement le blond.  
  
Ron crispa les points et fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Qu'elle fasse ça pour me punir, mais surtout avec MON meilleur copain...elle va voir ce que Ronald Weasley en fait de sa relation!  
  
Sur ce, il s'éloigna en rageant, laissant Draco seul. Ce dernier aurait du sourire puisque son plan s'était déroulé à merveille, mais soudainement l'angoisse qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fait ce qu'il fallait le saisi.  
  
****************  
  
La grande salle était pleine d'élève plus bruyants les uns que les autres. Ceci étant tout à fait normal puisque c'était l'heure du dîner et maintenant les ventres remplis, chacun y allait avec son sujet de conversation, mêlant proches ou moins proches à la discussion.  
  
À la table des Griffondors, Harry écoutait distraitement Dean et Seamus parler d'une certaine Serdaigle qui était apparemment d'une beauté incroyable, les yeux fixés sur la cuillère qu'il faisait tournoyer dans le bol qui avait contenue son dessert. En fait, son attention était surtout porté sur le fait qu'Hermione ne s'était pas présenté de l'heure du dîner et qu'il s'inquiétait un peu.  
  
Un peu plus tôt, il l'avait laissé seule dans la tour puisqu'elle le lui avait demander. Mais maintenant il réalisait qu'il l'avait abandonné dans un état de désespoir et que comme elle était tellement désespérée elle aurait pu faire n'importe quelle bêtise.  
  
Au moment où il se leva, décidé de partir à sa recherche, il la vit entrer dans la grande salle, un sourire pas tout à fait convainquant sur les lèvres, mais tout de même radieuse. Elle vint s'asseoir près de lui tout en lui souriant de plus belle.  
  
-Mione! Je commençais à m'inquiéter...-dit-il avec un faut sourire réprobateur. -Tu sembles aller mieux!  
  
-Oui...en fait j'étais avec Ron.  
  
Harry se força à sourire, alors que tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire c'était partir loin pour ne pas entendre ce qui allait suivre. Oui, il savait que d'avoir de telles pensées était horribles, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher quelque part de se réjouir qu'entre Ron et elle ça n'aille plus très bien. Et voilà que maintenant ils s'étaient réconcilié.  
  
-Et alors? -demanda-t-il innocemment.  
  
-Et bien j'ai écouté ce que tu m'as dit...-dit-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire crispé.  
  
Harry la dévisageant, ne sachant pas trop à quoi elle voulait faire allusion.  
  
-Tu avais raison...je mérites quelqu'un qui va s'occuper de moi, qui va vraiment m'apprécier comme je suis. J'ai bien réfléchi comme tu m'avais suggéré de réfléchir et je l'ai fait. Ça ma fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas si heureuse que cela avec Ron. Et puis je suis allée lui parler, mais avant même que je n'ais pu dire un mot, il m'a fait une de ces crises de jalousie. -conclut-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Une crise de jalousie? -demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas vraiment à propos de quoi.  
  
-Oui...mais c'est sans importance. -le rassura-t-elle avec un petit sourire crispé.  
  
-Mais toi, ça va?  
  
-Oui, je t'assure...-s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant son air douteux. -Je te remercie Harry, sans toi je serais sûrement encore à me morfondre seule.  
  
Sur ce, elle se leva et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle lui fit un dernier sourire auquel Harry répondit et quitta la grande salle. Harry resta là abasourdie par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Hermione et Ron n'était plus ensemble. Il avait à nouveau le champs libre. Tout ça à cause de ce qu'il lui avait dit...ou plutôt grâce aux leçons de Draco.  
  
À cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur lèvres. À son tour, il se leva pour quitter cet endroit, mais une fois sur le point de franchir les grandes portes, il se retourna vers la table des Serpentards et voyant que Draco le regardait, il dit un simple "merci" que Draco pu lire sur ses lèvres.  
  
Puis il sortit, alors que Draco se disait qu'il ne le remercierait pas s'il savait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait.  
  
****************  
  
Fini.j'espère que vous aimez bien...bon alors pour ceux qui avaient lu "au- delà des frontières du temps" vous avez peut-être remarqué que dans chacune de mes fics il y a une scène qui se déroule dans la tour d'Astronomie, mais c'est vraiment mon lieur de prédilection cet endroit. Ensuite et ben je voulais vous demander un conseil...j'avais pensé pour le prochain chapitre mettre le point de vu de Draco...et d'Hermione...vous êtes pour ou contre? Bon alors vous avez qu'à me dire ça dans vos reviews.  
  
Réponses au revieweurs:  
  
*Caroline Black*: Lol...Pansy...je te dis...des fois je fais tellement travaillé mon esprit tordu que j'en arrive à des résultats comme celui-ci! Quoi que je dois dire que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sais pas, mais y'a beaucoup de monde qui la voit comme un garçon manqué...et c'était l'image que j'avais d'elle jusqu'à il n'y a pas très longtemps et je dois dire que j'ai bien hâte de voir (dans un des films) comme J.k. Rowling l'a imaginé parce qu'on sait pas...peut-être qu'elle la voyait en femme fatale...(ok...oui...j'aime l'exagération!) Je dois aussi dire que j'ai adoré écrire le passage entre Harry et Pansy et j'aurais facilement pu continuer dans ce chemin...quoi que j'ai décidé de continuer comme prévu alors oui...en grande première...c'est encore un slash!!!!! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras aussi plu.  
  
*hanna*: Ouais...pas pour tout de suite la fin! Et pis chu contente de voir que le chapitre 7 t'es fait te marrer...!  
  
*Celinette*: Héhé...c'est quand même pas le pire des crétin notre petit Harry. Disons juste que moi je ne cracherais pas sur le fait d'être dans ses bras! Pourquoi avec Pansy et pas Hermione...bonne question de soulever...peut-être parce que par expérience je dirais que c'est beaucoup plus facile avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas que avec un super copain...bref, c'est mon opinion, mais la prochaine fois que je le croiserai je demanderai à Harry!  
  
*Celine.s*: Woua...chu vraiment contente que mon chapitre te remonte le moral...parce que disons que moi aussi je feel plutôt bas ces temps-ci et écrire ça me fait tellement du bien...je me plonge là-dedans pis pendant un moment je peux toute oublier pis juste me concentrer sur les mots. (Bon dsl...oublie mon petit délire). Bref j'espère que ce chapitre aussi tu l'auras aimé.  
  
*Lululle*: Toujours aussi contente que tu aimes!  
  
*Dame lune*: Harry et Draco amoureux...? Effectivement, c'est dans mes plans à long terme. En attendant j'espère que la suite t'a plu.  
  
*Ptite elfe*: Là j'avoue que j'ai eu peur! La première fois que j'ai lu, j'ai vu : «je suis dégoûté par ta fic!». Je capotais un peu mais ce n'était heureusement qu'une erreur de lecture et après j'ai pu amplement apprécier ton compliment! Je suis très contente que tu apprécies et j'espère que tu auras aussi aimé ce chapitre.  
  
Merci à tous  
  
Bisous -xxx-  
  
Alyssa 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
  
Note de l'auteur: Bon alors je pense que à l'avenir toute les notes seront en bas de page...comme ça c'est moins compliqué pour moi et pour vous! Ah...et en bas j'ai une faveur à vous demander!!!  
  
****************************  
  
Draco restait impassible devant le grand lac qui se tenait devant lui. Cet étendu d'eau immense, si calme, le détendait. En ce moment, il avait besoin d'être seul, d'y voir un peu plus clair dans tout ce qui arrivait. Autour de lui, la nuit était tombé depuis déjà un moment, mais la lune reflétait sa lumière sur le lac, propageant une lumière dorée autour de lui. Ainsi, il lui était permis de voir ce qui l'entourait.  
  
En fait, excepté les arbres et la forêt, il n'y avait pas grand chose autour de lui, si ce n'était le silence. À cette heure, personne ne traînait à l'extérieur, sauf lui, bien évidemment, et peut-être Potter. Mais encore là, il n'était du tout en vue, ce qui, songea-t-il, était beaucoup mieux ainsi.  
  
S'il avait été là, probablement n'aurait-il pas cessé de l'importuné et de lui rabattre les oreilles comme à chaque fois où il le croisait, et en ce moment, c'était bien la dernière chose dont laquelle il avait besoin. Il voulait seulement être seul pour pouvoir réfléchir et comprendre. Comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et se convaincre que ce n'était que des illusions.  
  
Oui, il aurait bien aimé que ce ne soit que des illusions. Parce que ces illusions en question le tourmentaient depuis des jours, voir des semaines et il en faisait même des cauchemars. Aussi vite était-elle apparu, aussi peur avait-il de ne pas pouvoir se débarrasser de cette crainte. Cette crainte qui le poussait à agir contre tout ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris, cette crainte qui le poussait à défier toute les règles qu'il s'était lui-même apposé.  
  
Plongeant toujours ses deux prisons gris aciers dans les profondeurs sous- marines, il ne pu céder à s'avouer la vérité. Comment un Malfoy, grande lignée reconnue pour être dénudée de c?ur, pouvait-il croire qu'il aimait? Il ne pouvait s'agir d'autre chose que d'une erreur de sentiments. Ce ne pouvait pas être de l'amour. À moins qu'il n'ait hérité ceci de sa mère...ou encore de lui.  
  
Mais il aurait fallu commencer à savoir ce qu'était vraiment l'amour! Le savait-il vraiment? En avait-il jamais éprouvé pour quelqu'un. Des amourettes d'un soir, il ne se le cachait pas, ce n'était pas ce qui allait lui montrer le vrai pouvoir de ce sentiment encore plus fort que toutes les sortes de magie réunis ensemble. Potter en était un bel exemple. Qui n'avait pas conscience que ce garçon était protégé par une force dont même Lord Voldemort n'y comprenait rien? Tout le monde savait que sa mère lui avait témoigné un si grand amour que ceci le protégeait de toute éventualité. Qui sait, probablement serait-ce cela qui le sauverait à la fin complètement.  
  
Oh oui, Draco Malfoy savait qu'à la fin il n'y aurait qu'un seul gagnant. Il n'était pas si dupe qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Son père étant un des serviteurs les plus dévoués du seigneur des ténèbres, il avait pris connaissance de la minime partie de la prophétie qu'avait entendu Voldemort. À ce moment, il n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention puisqu'il avait mis tout ses efforts à essayer de faire libérer son paternel, y arrivant, puisque à ce moment, les détraqueurs s'étaient rangés du côté des forces obscures. Mais par la suite, il n'avait pas chômé et en regroupant tout ce qu'il savait, il avait découvert qu'un seul des deux survivrait, à savoir Voldemort ou Harry Potter. Mais n'importe qui doté de moindrement d'intelligence savait qu'une fois de plus, Harry réussirait à vaincre grâce à une arme encore plus puissante que tout ce que Voldemort avait pu connaître: L'amour.  
  
Mais était-ce bien vrai? N'était-ce que des accroires que le Serpentard se faisait de peur de voir le survivant s'effondrer, entraînant avec lui tous ses rêves et ses espoirs, laissant seulement un futur noir, sous le régime de cet homme ignoble, si on pouvait encore appeler cet être un homme?Il ne le savait pas, mais à ce moment, il n'avait pas vraiment l'état d'esprit pour se pencher sur ces grandes questions qui demeureraient probablement sans réponse.  
  
En attendant, il continuait de chercher au plus profond de lui ce qu'était vraiment l'amour. Quelqu'un lui aurait demandé et en fait, il n'aurait su quoi répondre. Et pourtant, il savait ce qu'était l'amour. Cependant, c'était quelque chose qu'on ressentait, pas quelque chose qu'on expliquait. C'était quelque chose de poignant, quelque chose qui rendait si heureux, mais à la fois si malheureux. Quelque chose qui faisait sourire, mais qui faisait aussi souffrir. Quelque chose qui se passait à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de trop confus pour être exprimé. Ce qu'il aurait par contre pu dire avec certitude, c'était que lui aimait.  
  
Soudainement, la vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux et il avait trop longtemps essayé de s'en dissuader. Mais plus longtemps il se refuserait de le voir, plus longtemps il en souffrirait par la suite. Déjà que maintenant c'était pénible, qu'est-ce que ce serait plus tard s'Il ne s'avouait pas qu'il aimait Harry Potter.  
  
Oui, il l'aimait. Comment une chose aussi impossible avait-elle pu arriver? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Depuis quand il l'aimait? Il n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude. Peut-être était-ce lorsque pour la première fois il avait croisé ces deux yeux émeraudes dans la boutique d'ajustement pour robe de sorciers. Peut-être était-ce plus tard, quand il avait réellement pris conscience du malheur du Griffondor. Peut-être était-ce quand il avait su qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Hermione? Ou encore était-ce simplement quelque chose qui s'était emparé de lui tout au long des années, les forçant à évoluer côte à côte, se ressemblant tout deux sur énormément de points, mais chacun étant trop têtu pour se l'avouer.  
  
Ne disait-on pas que la haine était le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour? Nombre d'années Draco s'était caché derrière cette haine qu'il manifestait à l'égard de son compagnon, mais maintenant il était temps qu'il s'avoue ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, même s'il était trop tard. Peut-être était-ce en fait cela qui l'avait empêcher de voir la vérité. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir Harry. Il lui était inaccessible. Déjà Granger était un obstacle de taille.  
  
Maintenant, il réalisait pourquoi il n'avait pu donner ses véritables motivations à Harry lorsqu'il lui avait proposé son aide. Ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était se rapprocher d'Harry. Mais bien que plusieurs auraient sans hésiter affirmé que la première motivation de Draco était de tout faire foirer pour pouvoir mieux avoir Potter par la suite, ses véritables intentions étaient avant tout de rendre le Griffondor heureux, même s'il savait que lui devrait en souffrir et en payer de son propre amour. C'était la raison pourquoi il avait la constante impression qu'il serait le perdant dans cette histoire.  
  
Quel idiot aurait pu s'embarquer dans une histoire aussi stupide que celle qu'il vivait présentement? Mais il n'avait pas compris dès le départ ce qui se passait en lui. Et puis, après tout, ça pouvait tout de même avoir du sens. Quel autre moyen pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment que de passer par-dessus? Il poussait Potter dans les bras d'Hermione, ce dernier se rendait de plus en compte de ses sentiments vis-à-vis elle, ils se mettent ensemble et Draco n'a plus qu'à oublier Harry. Mais malheureusement, une fois de plus, ça n'allait pas comme il le voulait.  
  
À chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry, plutôt que de l'éloigner de lui, il le rapprochait. À chaque fois, il réalisait combien il l'aimait. À chaque fois, il éveillait une nouvelle douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, sachant qu'à chaque fois il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un cercle vicieux. Il avait beau chercher, il n'arrivait à y voir aucune issus possible de laquelle il pourrait en ressortir sans se blesser.  
  
Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un petit rictus ironique à la comparaison. Effectivement, c'était bel et bien le mot: blesser. Oui, il était blesser, parce que plus le temps avançait, plus il sentait la pression contre son c?ur. Il n'avait plus la motivation le matin de se lever et de voir Harry qui discutait joyeusement avec Hermione, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il avait promis au Griffondor qu'il l'aiderait et il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Oui, toutes ces rencontres avec lui le détruisaient peu à peu, mais il s'agissait aussi de sa seule motivation. Il continuerait à aider Harry.  
  
Mais encore là, ce n'était que si le Griffondor continuait à accepter son aide après ce qu'il venait de faire. À ce moment seulement, il leva les yeux et constata qu'une douce et fine neige s'était mise à descendre du ciel pour venir recouvrir le sol gelé depuis déjà des jours.  
  
******************  
  
Hermione était assise à la bibliothèque, distraitement penché dans un livre dont elle avait abandonné la lecture depuis déjà un bon moment. En fait, elle avait plutôt plongé ses deux yeux noisette dans la contemplation de la vue extérieure qui s'offrait à elle. Depuis le début de ses études, tous avait remarqué que la bibliothèque était sans aucun doute le lieu de prédilection d'Hermione Granger et tous avait immédiatement songé au fait que c'était dû par son amour pour les études. Mais en vérité, ils avait tous faux.  
  
Oui, elle adorait travailler et pour elle, les études n'étaient autre qu'une partie de plaisir, mais ce n'était pas ce qui la poussait à venir se cloîtrer ici des heures par jour. Elle venait plutôt parce que c'était un des seuls endroits dans le château où elle était certaine de trouver la tranquillité qu'elle cherchait. Elle pouvait passer des heures à une petite table ronde en regardant le paysage que lui offrait la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur une partie de la forêt interdite. Elle aimait aussi se retrouver au milieu de tous ces livres à l'odeur si particulière que leur avait donné le temps, et soudainement se sentir si petite au travers de toutes ces connaissances qui s'étendaient autour d'elle.  
  
Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des bouquins qui s'étendaient autour d'elle. Elle jouait machinalement avec une petite mèche qui s'était échappée du chignon lâche dont elle s'était coiffée, alors que son esprit était ailleurs, loin ailleurs.  
  
En fait, elle pensait à ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques jours. Il y avait presque une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à Ron depuis qu'il lui avait piqué cette horrible crise de jalousie. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait pas du tout sur quoi il se fondait quand il affirmait qu'elle le trompait avec Harry. Il savait bien qu'il était normal qu'elle passe du temps avec lui puisqu'il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.  
  
Quoi qu'il était vrai que depuis quelques jours ils étaient beaucoup plus souvent ensemble et elle n'était pas insensible au fait que Harry déclenchait une petite étincelle quand il était près d'elle. Cette petite étincelle qui avait disparut depuis déjà bien longtemps avec Ron. Mais ce n'était pas tout, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de voir l'effet qu'elle-même faisait à Harry. Jamais au par avant ça ne lui avait parcouru l'esprit que celui sur qui reposait l'avenir du monde puisse ressentir quelque chose pour elle. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas compris plus tôt. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu voir cette lueur qui s'allumait dans les yeux d'Harry alors qu'elle lui disait simplement bonjour? Probablement parce qu'elle l'avait jusqu'à lors toujours considéré comme un frère.  
  
Elle avait peine à imaginer comment il avait dû souffrir à partir du moment où elle s'était mise avec Ron. Elle même se rappelait les fois où elle avait cru que Ron était follement amoureux de Pavarati alors qu'il n'avait de yeux que pour elle, et elle devait s'avouer que c'était particulièrement désagréable. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait fait souffrir un des êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.  
  
-Hermione? -demanda soudainement une voix venant de derrière elle mais qu'elle reconnue immédiatement.  
  
-Oui? -demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et se tournant vers son la personne qui l'interpellait.  
  
-Je peux te parler quelques minutes? -demanda le rouquin devant elle.  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus à dire que ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, mais rien ne t'empêche de prendre un siège et de t'asseoir. -poursuivit-elle avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.  
  
Ron sembla hésiter, mais décida tout de même de venir s'asseoir devant elle tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur la table. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu lever les yeux du livre qu'elle avait recommencé à lire, il prit la parole.  
  
-Tu sais Hermione...je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit...-  
  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi! -le coupa-t-elle froidement.  
  
-Et bien je sais bien que je t'ai blessé et ce n'était pas du tout ce que je cherchais à faire...  
  
Pour seule réponse il eut un haussement de sourcils de la part de la concernée.  
  
-Écoute-moi Mione...-  
  
-Il n'y a pas de Mione Ron! -dit-elle en le toisant avec colère et déception, -tu réalises tout ce que tu m'as balancé à la figure? Tu devrais avoir honte de ne pas pouvoir avoir confiance en ta petite amie, et encore pire en ton meilleur copain!  
  
-Justement, je m'en veux...je ne voulais pas...je me suis emporté, c'est tout!  
  
-Et bien tu aurais dû y penser avant, plutôt que d'agir en imbécile! -Dit- elle en replongeant ses yeux dans son livre et restant indifférente au garçon qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
Le garçon soupira devant l'entêtement de celle qui, quelques jours plus tôt, était encore sa petite amie. Il s'approcha, et du bout des doigts releva le menton d'Hermione de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Prend au moins la peine de m'écouter Hermione! Je t'aime!  
  
-Tu as une bien drôle façon de le montrer! -dit-elle, mais cette fois-ci un peu plus doucement.  
  
-Je sais, et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rendre compte que je suis un crétin fini! Mais j'ai été encore bien pire que cela, parce que j'ai fait de la peine à la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi! Je n'ai pas su te dire combien tu étais important pour moi, et de simples rumeurs m'ont empêcher de m'ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité. Je sais très bien que ni toi, ni Harry n'avez voulu me jouer dans le dos et maintenant je regrette énormément comment j'ai agit. J'ai besoin de toi Hermione...je t'aime...- dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
  
Ce fut à Hermione cette fois de relever à tête du rouquin pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.  
  
-Je suis consciente que tu t'es laissé emporté par la rage Ron, mais tu dois aussi te rendre compte que ce que tu viens de dire n'effacera pas tout! -dit-elle sérieusement. -Ce que tu me demandes, je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de te l'accorder, si je veux vraiment te l'accorder...  
  
-Tu ne m'aimes plus...n'est-ce pas? -demanda-t-il, un vague de désespoir lui traversant les yeux.  
  
-Je...je n'ai pas dit ça...-dit-elle en détournant son regard. -Seulement, je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis, et je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont véridiques ou pas.  
  
-Très bien...-ajouta-t-il en se levant le regard triste.  
  
Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna vers la porte de la bibliothèque sans un regard en plus vers elle. Mais au dernier moment il se retourna et lui lança:  
  
-Moi, mes sentiments pour toi ne changerons jamais, Mione! Même avec le temps il ne disparaîtrons jamais...Je t'aime Hermione...  
  
Puis il partit définitivement, la laissant seule avec des centaines de livres. Quelque part, elle lui était très reconnaissante de lui laisser la liberté dont elle avait besoin, mais ça lui faisait aussi un petit pincement au c?ur de le voir s'éloigner comme cela. Ron avait été le premier qu'elle avait réellement aimé et elle savait que la nature des sentiments qu'éprouvait le garçon à son égard ne pouvait être plus purs. Mais il y avait aussi Harry. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était autant avec l'un qu'avec l'autre.  
  
Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle se leva et rangea ce qu'elle avait éparpillé sur la table, avec l'idée d'aller de promener à l'extérieur, dans l'espoir de se vider la tête que pour quelques minutes.  
  
**************************  
  
Ça y'est...il est fini...bon je vous cacherez pas que j'ai un léger manque d'inspiration...en fait le problème c'est que je sais pas trop comment continuer parce qu'il ne faut pas nécessairement brusquer les choses, mais en même temps, si j'éternise vous allez finir par vous tanner et ça va devenir lassant à la fin, même voir légèrement à l'eau de rose.  
  
Sinon et ben les vacances s'en viennent alors j'imagine que je vais avoir plus de temps pour m'avancer...en espérant que l'inspiration me revienne...ah aussi j'ai relu des fics de voyages temporels dans les derniers jours et ça m'a vraiment trop redonné le goût de faire une fic avec les maraudeurs...! Seulement inquiétez-vous pas, je ne veux pas m'investir trop trop dans ce projet avant d'avoir avancer cette fic un peu plus et il est clair pour moi que je ne l'abandonnerai pas...c'est quand même mon petit bébé!  
  
Dernière chose, ce que je voulais vous demander, c'était...et ben j'ai pas nécessairement l'habitude de demander des reviews parce que j'écris d'abord et avant tout pour le plaisir mais je dois avouer que ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'atteindre les 100 reviews d'ici le chapitre 10! Je veux dire...si chacun de vous preniez le temps de me laisser juste un petit mot ça serait vraiment sympa et peut-être que j'y arriverais...bon, sinon ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus et je vais pas arrêter de publier la fic, mais c'était juste un petit souhait comme ça...Alors reviewez...et profitez-en pour me dire si vous voulez que la fic dur encore longtemps ou pas et par la même occasion...si vous avez des idées...hésitez pas!  
  
Bon maintenant les réponses au revieweurs...:  
  
*Celine.S*: Woua...ravie de voir que tu as apprécié! En fait, j'admets qu'Hermione aurait effectivement pu lui dire ce que Ron lui avait raconté à propos de la petite crise de jalousie engendré par Draco, mais probablement qu'elle n'avait pas jugé important de venir mettre le trouble entre les deux amis...et peut-être qu'elle était trop bouleversée pour ça...(mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à mettre des peut-être...c'est moi l'auteur, je devrais le savoir...non?)  
  
*hanna*: Lol...woua...je pense que j'ai jamais vu un scénario aussi triste que celui que tu me propose dans ta dernière review! Hermione amoureuse de Sirius...Harry qui se suicide...et Draco qui le sauve...lol désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrive non! Quoi quand relisant ceci, ça me donne des idées de suite...mais pour ce qui est du couple Draco/Harry, je ne dirais pas impossible...peut-être seulement...hum...difficile!  
  
*DW*: Et voilà...Draco a effectivement découvert la vraie nature de ses sentiments...! Povre petit...messemble que dans ce temps-là c'est encore plus difficile d'avancer...surtout si celui que vous aimez, et ben vous l'avez considéré comme votre pire ennemie pendant une grande partie de votre vie! Lol pour la suite et ben là tu me perds un peu...je suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, mais en général, je te répondrais que peut-être que c'est un amour à sens unique, ou peut-être pas...et c'est ce qu'On va découvrir avec la suite! Mais pour ce qui est de Harry et Hermione...et ben je suis pas encore trop trop sûre de comment ça va évoluer, mais dans ce chapitre tu peux avoir un aperçu comme quoi ça ne sera pas si facile que ce que tout le monde avait cru.  
  
*Lululle*: Toujours aussi contente de voir que tu apprécies autant!  
  
*O-c*: Woua c'est charmant de voir des gens comme toi qui ont vraiment l'air d'apprécier ce que je fais. Et je dois avouer que Draco et ben il est trop mignon...je dis que je me retiens à deux doigts pour ne pas aller le capturer mais bon, pour les besoin de l'histoire je le laisse à Harry. Bon alors vraiment contente de savoir que tu aimes.  
  
*Caroline Black*: Wouais...Draco a pas été vite vite sur le coup avec Ron...y'aurait pu faire mieux selon moi...mais bon...on peut pas effacer ce qui ait fait! Et comme tu dis, Harry c'est peut-être réjouis un peu trop vite...ce chapitre-ci en étant la parfaite preuve! Ça va pas être trop facile avec Ron qui revient après pas très longtemps d'absence...quant à Hermione j'ai un peu peur de ce que je pourrais faire avec elle...! Elle a le choix d'aller avec Harry parce qu'elle veut pas y faire de la peine ou bien parce qu'elle l'aime...ou bien de se rejeter dans les bras de Ron! Si j'étais à sa place, la décision ne serait pas très difficile mais bon...pour elle, risque d'être un peu plus compliqué! Sinon et ben j'espère que ce chapitre aussi aura fait ton bonheur!  
  
*Gaiyle*: Wouai!!!! Une autre personne qui accepte de voir Pansy autre qu'un pauvre garçon manqué! Non mais quoi...pas parce qu'elle est méchante qu'elle est pas belle! Et puis sinon Draco il est gentil, mais je suis pas certaine que Harry va le trouver si gentil que ça quand il va apprendre la manigance qu'a fait Draco contre lui pour séparer Hermione et Ron! Bref...sinon je suis contente de voir que tu aimes!  
  
Bon alors là c'est pas mal ça!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa! 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10  
  
********************  
  
-DRACO MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco était assis tranquillement dans le cachot de potion, qui à cette heure était vide depuis bien longtemps déjà, quand il entendit cette voix qui semblait vouloir s'acharner contre lui. Il ne fit pas signe pour indiquer à la personne qui le cherchait où il était, et c'était certes, un choix plutôt judicieux.  
  
Mais malheureusement pour lui, son attaquant l'avait déjà ciblé. Il n'eut pas même le temps de se lever qu'Harry fit son entrée en le poussant des ses deux mains, visiblement pour le provoquer. Normalement le Serpentard aurait tenté quelque chose pour répliquer, mais voyant la lueur de colère dans les yeux du survivant, il décida qu'il valait mieux juger de quoi on l'accusait avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.  
  
Il n'était pas stupide quant au fait qu'il avait à son actif un tas de choses desquelles il devrait se reprocher, mais quand à savoir ce qu'Harry Potter lui reprochait, c'était une autre paire de manches. Décidément, il était très sage d'attendre que la tempête soit lancée avant d'essayer de se frayer un chemin au travers.  
  
-TU VA ME LE PAYER TRÈS CHER MALFOY! -hurla Harry, fou de rage.  
  
-Serait-ce possible de savoir ce que j'ai fait? -demanda machinalement le blondinet.  
  
-ET TU AS LE CULOT DE ME DEMANDER CE QUE TU AS FAIT?-continua-t-il de s'acharner.  
  
-OUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Cria Draco, ce qui força Harry à cesser de crier, sans pour autant lui faire perdre son envie trop visible de sauter à la gorge du Serpentard et l'exterminer immédiatement.  
  
-T'es qu'un sale traître! Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû m'embarquer dans toute cette histoire! -cracha Harry avec haine.  
  
Draco recula de quelques pas sous le poids de cette accusation. Normalement il aurait provoqué, il se serait dressé contre le Griffondor, mais quelque chose maintenant l'en empêchait. Les choses avaient changé et il ne se le cachait pas. De plus cette haine qui avait toujours été présente depuis leur première rencontre, elle aussi était différente. Ce qui sortait de la bouche du brun, c'était de la haine pur, remplaçant leur haine de gamin. Du véritable venin qui l'atteignait droit au milieu de la cible.  
  
-Comment t'as pu faire ça? Tu avais promis Malfoy! -continua de crier Harry en le dévisageant.  
  
-Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? -finit par s'énerver Draco, ne trouvant aucun autre moyen pour savoir de quoi on l'accusait.  
  
-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais rien qui pourrait blesser Hermione et que tu n'utiliserais pas les informations pour TOI! -répondit-il rageusement, les poings serrés.  
  
Draco ne pu faire autre chose que de baisser les yeux. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela, lorsqu'il savait exactement de quoi Harry parlait et que tout était vrai? Mais il avait réalisé trop tard ce qu'il avait fait. L'erreur était faite, les dommages irréparables.  
  
-Comment as-tu osé aller voir Ron et lui raconter cette histoire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Hermione et moi? -continua-t-il de s'acharner contre le pauvre Serpentard qui ne savait plus ou se mettre.  
  
-Que voulais-tu que je fasse? Je ne savais pas qu'il allait l'interprété comme cela! -se mit à hurler Draco qui voulu se défendre.  
  
-Mais sers-toi de ta tête Malfoy! -dit hargneusement le brun.  
  
-Bon sang Harry, je t'avais prévenu que ce ne serait pas facile, qu'il faudrait user de ruses et jouer dans le dos de tes copains! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que par la suite vous pourriez tous être heureux, Ron, Hermione et toi? Réveille! Tu veux lui prendre sa copine! -cria Draco pour parvenir à stopper Harry dans sa tirade et se faire entendre.  
  
-Mais tu aurais dû me consulter! -dit-il.- Je savais que je risquais de perdre Ron mais pas Hermione!  
  
-Mais elle n'a, aucun lien!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Ron lui pique la plus magistrale crise de jalousie du siècle, on passe du temps ensemble, j'ai l'impression qu'il commence à se tisser quelque chose entre nous, Ron revient vers elle, il lui raconte ton histoire et maintenant elle est déchirée parce qu'elle doit faire un choix! Et tu oses dire qu'elle n'a aucun lien? -Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement.  
  
-Et alors? Si je n'avais pas agit ainsi, elle serait toujours avec cet idiot! -se défendit adroitement Draco d'un ton froid.  
  
-J'aurais préféré ça à la souffrance à laquelle elle est maintenant exposée! -dit Harry, dont le ton de voix descendait graduellement, mais pas le niveau de colère.  
  
Draco ne trouva pas quoi répondre et planta ses deux yeux gris acier dans les lacs verts émeraudes d'Harry. Soudainement il eut l'impression de s'y noyer et de ne plus jamais pouvoir y échapper.  
  
-Comment oses-tu me regarder après ce que tu viens de faire? -demanda le Griffondor avec dégoût.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais complètement gâché toute tes chances! -dit Draco qui commençait à en avoir marre de cette discussion.  
  
-Ça revient tout au même! Tu n'es qu'un lâche Draco Malfoy et tu n'es pas capable de faire autre chose que de faire de petits coups de poignard aux autres pour parvenir à tes fins! Je me demande bien lequel tu me réserves parce qu'il est clair que tu n'as pas tout fait ça sans mauvaises intentions!  
  
-OUI...! TOUT EST DE MA FAUTE!Tu es content maintenant? J'ai plus la force de me battre contre toi! C'était ce que tu voulais entendre, non?-s'énerva Draco pour la seconde fois.  
  
Harry le regarda avec un mépris tel, qu'il fit mal au c?ur à Draco.  
  
-Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai été assez stupide pour accepter de l'aide venant de ta part. Tu ne sais pas combien je regrette et à l'avenir rappèle- moi de ne jamais refaire cette erreur! -dit froidement Harry.  
  
-Très bien! -répondit catégoriquement Draco.  
  
Le Griffondor se tourna et s'éloigna vers la porte du cachot. Seulement, il s'arrêta avant de sortir et se retourna en direction de Draco.  
  
-Ah, et ça serait la moindre des choses que tu me dises les âneries que tu as raconté à Ron pour que j'essais de minimiser les dégâts!  
  
-Je le ferais volontiers, mais tu m'as formellement interdit de t'aider!  
  
Sur ce le Serpentard passa à côté de lui à toute vitesse et disparut dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.  
  
****************  
  
Harry restait accoter contre le cadre de porte, perplexe quant à ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il tout rêvé ceci ou n'était-ce que parce que ça s'était déroulé si rapidement, qu'il avait eu l'impression d'assister à une scène cinématographique?  
  
Il farfouillait à la recherche de souvenirs, mais du plus loin qu'il ne se rappelle, il ne s'était jamais vraiment disputé avec Draco. Ça avait toujours été simplement des provocations, mais rarement plus que cela, excepté la fois où Harry avait fait envoyer Lucius Malfoy à Azkaban lors de sa cinquième année. Mais encore, Malfoy avait été plus occupé à faire délivrer son paternel que de venir lui lancer des vannes.  
  
Cette fois-ci, c'était différent. C'était sincère et pas seulement de la provocation. Harry ne s'était jamais senti autant en colère contre le Serpentard et s'il avait pu, il était presque assuré qu'il y aurait sauté au cou et qu'on aurait compté un mort de plus demain.  
  
Il avait vraiment regretté de s'être embarqué dans le plan de cet imbécile de Serpentard. C'était clair à ses yeux que tout ce que voulait Malfoy, c'était de l'embobiner pour mieux tout faire échouer par la suite et le voir souffrir. Harry aurait encore mieux préféré se faire humilier que de subir ceci.  
  
Mais il demeurait quelque chose qui le faisait douter des mauvaises intentions du Serpentard. Quelque chose qu'il avait vu très rarement dans les yeux de Draco Malfoy et qui cette fois-ci était si présente, qu'il était difficile de passer à côté. Il avait vraiment semblé regretter.  
  
Harry ne s'était pas laisser attendrir par cette marque de remord, mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que malgré ce qu'il pouvait penser, Draco avait l'air sincère. Et, avait-il rêvé ou bien lorsqu'il était parti, il avait semblé vexée et triste?  
  
Ça n'avait été qu'une fraction de seconde, mais Harry avait bien reconnu ce qu'il vit dans les yeux du Serpentard, pour l'avoir constaté à mainte reprise dans ses propres yeux. Deux yeux complètement anéantis, pris au désespoir, vide de tout.  
  
Soudainement, c'était comme s'il avait pu lire à l'intérieur de Draco et y avait vu son monde s'écrouler. Comme si quelque chose s'était effondré à jamais dans les yeux du Serpentard. Une lueur, disparue dans les profondeurs du désespoir.  
  
Soudain ce petit pincement au niveau du c?ur lui revint. Le même pincement qu'il avait déjà eu après que tous deux aient passé une soirée à faire son "relookage", le même pincement qu'il avait ressenti après la soirée avec Pansy. Un instant, il songea que c'était peut-être des remords.  
  
Mais pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait de remettre les pendules à l'heure à ce pauvre prétentieux et s'assurait un avenir un peu plus certain avec Hermione. Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal?  
  
*************************  
  
Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait...Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait...Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait...  
  
Draco se retourna dans son lit pour la centième fois au moins. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dormir et oublier. Les mots revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête et chaque fois, c'était comme si on lui assenait un autre coup.  
  
Pourquoi avait-il été si bête et s'était-il mis dans la tête de mettre son grain de sel dans toute cette histoire. Jamais ça n'aurais foiré s'il avait laissé Potter se débrouiller seul. Mais jamais non plus il aurait réalisé l'ampleur de ses sentiments à son égard, et jamais il n'aurait passé toutes ces heures en sa compagnie. Mais il avait fallu qu'il exagère la chose et aille se mettre les pieds dans les plats avec Ron.  
  
Pourquoi Harry ne voulait-il pas comprendre que ses intentions étaient bonnes lorsqu'il avait agit ainsi. Hermione ne s'était-elle pas rapproché de lui? Il savait bien qu'il avait en quelque sorte promis de s'arranger pour ne pas blesser Hermione, mais lorsque cette opportunité s'était présentée à lui, il avait seulement réalisé que ça pourrait aider Harry, et n'avait pas songé une seule minute que ça pourrait être la cause d'un froid entre eux.  
  
Mais il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait. Il savait bien dès le départ qu'Harry ne serait jamais à lui. Il savait tout aussi bien qu'à partir du moment où Hermione daignerait bien s'occuper de lui, il lui filerait entre les doigts. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt!  
  
Draco se retourna enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller avant de se mettre à le frapper avec forces en se répétant qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, mais n'apaisant pas la douleur.  
  
****************  
  
Allo tout le monde! Hé ouais...j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration...disons que tout vos beaux reviews m'ont bien encouragé! Et puis maintenant je vois enfin le bout de cette fic...et oui j'ai trouvé la fin...et je dois malheureusement vous aviser que cette fic ne s'éternisera pas jusqu'à la fin des temps...je ne dis pas qu'il reste seulement qu'un chapitre, mais je doute qu'il y en ait plus que 5 autres...approximativement.  
  
Sinon et ben je sais que ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court (une page de moins que d'habitude), mais c'est que je voulais pas mettre d'autre chose pour tout confondre et aussi je voulais pas éterniser et finir par me répéter. Bon alors c'est pas mal ça...(en passant merci pour vos reviews...manque plus rienque 10 pour arriver à 100!!)  
  
Réponses au revieweurs:  
  
*Blaise le poussin masqué*: Héhé! Contente de voir que mon manque d'inspiration t'a plu! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci aussi tu l'auras aimé. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour avoir proposé une confrontation car c'est ce qui m'a débloqué. Je pense que les deux persos avaient besoin de se dire les vraies choses une bonne fois pour toute! Merci encore pour tous tes encouragements!  
  
*Bilayed*: Je suis d'accord comme quoi Draco c'est le plus beau!! Sinon et ben merci pour tous ces encouragements et j'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu!  
  
*Lululle*: Lol ouais...jolie comme déclaration quoi que je pense que c'était plutôt désespéré...pauvre petit Ron, je pense bien qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans sa Hermione...on verra bien ce qui se passera...  
  
*Céline.s* Et voilà...tes prières sont exaucés...un chapitre avec Harry et Draco seulement!! Quant à Ron et Hermione je dois dire que moi non plus ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse le plus, mais comme c'est essentiel à l'histoire et que j'avais promis le point de vue d'Hermione et ben j'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et j'admets que Ron avait l'air bien dans le chapitre 9, mais ça empêche pas que moi je trouve que c'est un personnage trop dépendant...enfin...j'espère que tu auras aimé le chapitre!  
  
*Océ*: Oh Yeah!! Une nouvelle personne qui se rallie à la cause de Pansy! Je te dis on va finir par convertir tout le monde! (ok, on se calme Alyssa...tsé Pansy je l'aime pas tant que ça là...) Sinon et ben je suis hyper ravie de savoir que tu aimes autant! Ça me fait toujours plaisir de constater que les gens aiment ce que je fais. Sinon et ben je te cacherai pas que j'ai eu un plaisir fou à écrire le passage où Draco s'avoue ses sentiments...et j'ai hâte de faire la même chose avec Harry. Quoi que dans ce chapitre on a un avant goût...et pour Hermione je suis d'accord qu'elle complique tout elle...si c'était de moi, je la virerais...(mais c'est toi l'auteur, tu peux bien...arggg.tais-toi conscience) mais comme elle est utile à l'histoire...et pis pour ma fic sur les maraudeurs...et ben si je te laisse Sirius...hum...je garde draco!!!! Lol sinon et ben merci pour tout ses commentaires!  
  
*clau*: Et voilà...une petite confrontation et le tour est joué! Merci pour toute tes idées...j'espère que tu auras aimé.  
  
*feemusty*: Woua...toi y faut vraiment que je te dise un gros merci parce que là c'est toi qui m'a donné les idées pour les 4 prochains chapitres!! Ouais...c'est pas des blagues...!Je te jure, j'ai pris en considération le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune touche noire dans ma fic et ça m'a donnée la pire idée...tu devrais comprendre de quoi il s'agit d'ici quelques chapitres tout au plus...!  
  
*Celinette*: Ah ça s'est sympa...2 review!! Yahoo...héhé pour tes lunettes je t'en veux pas...surtout si à chaque fois tu te reprends comme ça!!Bon alors commençons pas le chapitre 8...! J'avoue que moi aussi je préfèrerais de loin qu'Hermione et Harry reste copains, mais malheureusement semblerait que je me sois orienté différemment, quoiqu'on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver...! Puis j'admets que c'est triste parce que tout le monde souffre, mais quelque part, et ben je trouve ça plus facile à écrire les scènes tristes...alors c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre! Chapitre 9 maintenant! Et oui, tu avais raison...Draco souffre...et c'est tout triste...on voudrait aller le prendre dans nos bras, mais c'est encore pire dans ce chapitre...quoi de plus triste?? Ensuite, je dois dire que drôlement, je n'aime pas nécessairement Hermione, mais là je suis partagé un peu...évidemment y'a que moi qui comprend étant l'auteur (ahaha...c'est vilain à dire!!!) et pour ce qui est de Ron malheureusement ce n'est pas mon personnage favoris alors j'utilise peut-être Hermione pour ma vengeance personnelle! Lol nah c'est pas vrai, quoi que c'est pas moi qui va aller le consoler! Sinon et ben Caroline Black te fait dire: Qu'elle me plaint que tu m'ais laisser un review...! HEY!!!!! Mais chu pas d'accord avec elle moi! Je veux que tu continus et je suis très contente! Lol...bon alros merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
*lunae*: Contente de voir que tu aimes autant...j'espère que ce chapitre aussi et ben tu l'auras aimé!  
  
*Caroline Black*: Ça y'est...! J'ai fait le message à Celinette...ou Linnie...peut-importe! Héhé moi j'ai aucun problème à ce que vous m'embarquiez dans votre histoire...ça me fait plutôt rire! Sinon et bien pour ce qui va advenir d'Hermione c'est déjà décidé...on verra à la fin si ça concorde avec ce que tu me proposes ou pas...héhé...faut garder le mystère quoi! Par contre pour ce qui est d'Harry qui ne découvre pas la manigance de Draco et ben c'est raté! Non seulement il l'a découvert, mais en plus il lui pète la coche la plus monumental...! Pourquoi les histoires vont jamais aussi bien qu'on le souhaiterait???? Parce que sinon ça serait trop prévisible et nul! Pour ce qui est de ma fic sur les maraudeurs c'est bien de voir que ça t'intéresse...mais je te dirai pas rien!! Lol...je sais que je suis sadique...mais je devrais la poster bientôt...style quelques jours après Noël probablement...! Sinon et ben merci pour tous les encouragements en espérant que tu aimes toujours!  
  
*Saael'*: Revieweuse pro???! Woua là je me compte chanceuse que tu prenne le temps de me reviewer parce que c'est pas rien! Sinon et ben je t'en veux pas d'avoir oublier quelques chapitres...c'est pas la fin du monde quoi...surtout si tu te reprends! Sinon et bien je suis très flattés par tous ces encouragements et j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes!  
  
Sinon et ben merci à tout le monde...et JOYEUX NOËL!!!!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11  
  
********************  
  
Draco n'en pouvait plus. L'atmosphère qui régnait dans le château était insupportable. Depuis déjà quelques semaines Harry ne lui adressait tout simplement plus la parole. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs et le Griffondor détournait la tête, ou sinon, dans les rares moments où le blond pouvait capter ses yeux, il n'y voyait que de la haine.  
  
Jamais il n'avait cru que ce serait si difficile de vivre dans cette situation. Au début il s'était dit que c'était la meilleur occasion pour oublier Potter, mais il avait vite déchanté en réalisant que ça ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment alors que lui se sentait de plus en plus déchiré.  
  
La situation Harry/Hermione/Ron, ne s'était pas vraiment amélioré, ni détérioré. En fait , au désespoir de Draco, madame ne semblait pas avoir fixé son choix, du moins c'était ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Elle passait autant de temps avec Harry qu'avec Ron et tous deux s'en retrouvaient heureux, bien qu'ils commençaient à s'impatienter quant au choix de la demoiselle. Et malgré tout, les deux garçon continuaient à rigoler et parler ensemble, comme s'il ne se tramait rien...! Ce n'était qu'une course à l'amour, paisible!  
  
Mais Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il était impuissant face à la situation et n'avait d'autres choix que de rester là à attendre de voir comment les choses évolueraient. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'Harry ne reviendrait jamais. Par une simple connerie, il l'avait complètement perdu.  
  
Ce qu'il aurait donnée pour avoir le brun en face de lui et qu'il lui avoue qu'il était vraiment heureux maintenant qu'aucun des deux ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Alors seulement là il pourrait tirer un trait sur tout ce qui s'était passé et essayer de l'oublier. Et bien que tout cela soit improbable, il vivait toujours dans l'incertitude. Il n'avait aucune idée à savoir si le Griffondor avait quelconque sentiments pour lui. C'était presque impossible quand on le regardait aller avec Hermione, mais ce n'était pas une certitude. Si lui, Draco Malfoy, avait réussi à tomber amoureux du seul être qu'il n'ait jamais méprisé et qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant 6 ans, pourquoi celui qu'on surnommait le survivant n'aurait pas pu en faire autant?  
  
Et voilà qu'en plus il avait potion. Tout le monde avait toujours cru qu'il adorait les cours de potions, probablement dû au fait que ce n'était pas un secret comme quoi Rogue le favorisait. Mais en fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cette matière. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, si ce n'était que pour les médico-mages, et il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Et si on omettait que ce cours était en commun avec Griffondor, il y avait aussi le professeur Rogue. Malgré ce que tous pensaient, il n'avait jamais éprouvé quelconque admiration pour cet homme. En fait, il le respectait, mais pas beaucoup plus que parce qu'il était son professeur. En fait, il craignait un peu Severus Rogue et détestait se retrouver en sa présence à cause du regard lourd de regrets et de désolation que celui-ci posait sur lui.  
  
Il savait que ce n'était pas inconnu à son maître de potions qu'il s'était fait apposé la marque. Bien que maintenant il le regrettait amèrement, Severus Rogue n'en savait rien. Mais Draco se voyait difficilement aller le voir pour lui expliquer ceci. Qui d'autre que cet homme, ex-mangemort aurait pu mieux comprendre comment on pouvait regretter cet acte? Et pourtant, il ne trouvait pas la force d'aller chercher appui auprès de Rogue qui aurait pu l'aider.  
  
Draco pénétra dans le cachot et alla s'asseoir à l'avant, comme il le faisait depuis des années. Ce n'était pas dit qu'il allait essayer de faire changer ce favoritisme dont il s'accommodait très bien. Les cachots étaient déjà remplis, mais ce fut seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'il entendit Potter arriver, parlant avec ses habituels compagnons d'un sujet banal.  
  
Le blondinet se retourna pour essayer de capter ses yeux, mais une fois de plus, ce fut un espoir vain. Dès qu'Harry vit ce qu'il essayait de faire, il détourna son regard et sourit à Hermione, comme s'il avait su que cela lui ferait mal.  
  
Rogue arriva enfin, et le cours pu débuter.  
  
-Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion en prévision de vos A.S.P.I.C qui, je vous le rappèle, arriveront beaucoup plus rapidement que vous ne pouvez vous l'imaginer. Évidemment il est futile de vous dire que la majorité de vous ne sont ASBOLUEMENT pas prêt! -Dit-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse, celle qu'il utilisait toujours lorsque venait le temps de leur faire prendre conscience qu'il n'était que des élèves totalement dépourvu de talent et lui un professeur doué.  
  
-Mais ce n'est que dans 5 mois au minimum! -S'exclama Pavarati en haussant les épaules. Manque de chance, Rogue l'entendit.  
  
-Ah bien sûr, si vous croyez réussir sans plus de pratique miss Patil...-il lui fit un sourire sarcastique qui la mit visiblement très mal à l'aide, -...je ne disais ça que pour vous! Vous semblez oublier que moi, je les ai passé mes examens!  
  
D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître les instructions sur le tableau. La classe au grand complet soupira en constatant le niveau de difficulté de cette potion.  
  
-Oui miss Granger? -demanda Rogue, alors qu'Hermione avait aussitôt levé la main.  
  
-Et bien, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il est impossible de faire ceci avant que le cours ne se termine, c'est trop long...  
  
-J'y arrivais! -Dit-il en lui lançant un regard qui la déstabilisa. - Vous serez placé en équipe de deux...pas la peine de choisir votre coéquipier monsieur Thomas, je ferai les équipes moi-même. J'avais pensé associer un Griffondor et un Serpentard pour équilibrer les forces, mais je ne tiens pas non plus à faire de la discipline. J'ai donc sous ma possession un bocal contenant vos noms et nous irons à la pige...-dit-il froidement en plongeant distraitement sa main dans le bocal contenant divers morceaux de papier. Alors Patil et Bulstrode, Crabe et Finnigan, Goyle et Fritz, Granger et Weasley...  
  
Draco se détourna et vit la petite grimace qu'affichait Harry. Ce n'était pas compliqué de voir qu'à cet instant même, le Griffondor réalisait que ce serait une chance de plus pour son adversaire de marquer des points. Mais Draco revint à lui en entendant la voix froide du professeur Rogue.  
  
Malfoy et Potter...  
  
Quelle ironie du sort. Il allait devoir travailler avec Potter. Évidemment, il aurait du afficher une mine répugnée comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais il était trop préoccupé pour se soucier de ces détails. Il allait travailler pendant une heure et quart avec lui. C'était étonnant, mais il aurait préféré la torture à cela, pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'autrefois, mais parce que ce qu'on lui affligeait était pire. Ce ne serait qu'une occasion de plus pour affronter la vérité en face et se rendre compte qu'il avait bien perdu toutes ses chances...et ce par sa faute.  
  
Il vit la grimace de Potter se transformer en une expression froide, distante et méprisante alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à le rejoindre à l'avant en amenant avec lui tous ses ingrédients.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il déposa ses effets sans préambule et garda son visage impassible. Il n'adressa pas la moindre parole à Draco et commença à lire les instructions au tableau et piler ses scarabées en une fine poudre. Draco le regarda faire quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de lui aussi commencer à s'afférer. Potter n'aurait pas le loisir de dire qu'il était paresseux en plus d'être traître.  
  
Une demie heure passa dans ce silence de plomb, mais au bout d'un moment, Draco n'en pouvant plus se mordit la lèvre et décida que ça avait trop duré.  
  
-Est-ce que tu vas continuer à me faire la tête pendant longtemps? -demanda- t-il à voix basse pour que personne autre que lui ne puisse entendre.  
  
Aucune réponse de la part du concerné.  
  
-Bon sang Harry, -  
  
-Potter... -dit Harry en le regardant avec froideur.  
  
Draco s'arrêta, surpris par le comportement d'Harry. Il venait bien de lui interdire de l'appeler par son prénom? Il eut de la difficulté à cacher la déception qui s'imprégnait sur son visage mais le brun ne sembla rien remarquer.  
  
-Tu pourrais arrêter d'hacher ces araignées et me regarder pendant que je te parle? -demanda Draco avec une impatience non-dissimulée.  
  
Harry arrêta brusquement ce qu'il était en train de faire et se retourna vers lui avec violence.  
  
-Maintenant je te regarde, alors parle parce que je ne veux pas y passer la journée. -dit-il durement.  
  
Draco fut déstabilisé par la froideur dans la voix d'Harry et cette fois, il ne prit pas la peine de cacher sa stupeur. Le Griffondor sembla remarquer mais ne changea en rien son attitude.  
  
-Tu es un vrai crétin! -S'emporta Draco en levant les bras.  
  
-Pardon? Parce que maintenant c'est moi qu'on traite de crétin? Regarde-toi aller avant Malfoy! Je ne crois pas avoir vu quelqu'un de plus indigne dans ma vie entière.- Dit-il avec mépris.  
  
-Pour une fois tu pourrais voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez...-mais Draco fut une fois de plus coupé.  
  
-Plus loin que le bout de mon nez? -Dit Harry, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, mais prenant toujours soin de garder une voix basse. -Parce que tu crois que toi tu vois plus loin que toi même? Tu imagines qu'il n'y a que toi qui est important sur la planète. T'es qu'un sale gosse égocentrique, qui a tout ce qu'il désire, Draco Malfoy!  
  
-C'est pas parce que tu as eu la vie difficile que la mienne a été beaucoup plus rose tu sauras! Avant de juger Potter, renseigne-toi!  
  
Draco avait haussé le ton et quelques têtes s'étaient retournées dans leur direction, mais la grande majorité des élèves ne faisait pas attention à eux.  
  
Au même moment, Rogue s'avança vers eux et jeta un ?il suspicieux au-dessus de leur potion, laquelle devait être bleue, mais qui était plutôt d'une couleur turquoise.  
  
-Potter! À ce que je vois, vous croyez que le fait d'être jumelé à monsieur Malfoy vous donne la permission de tout gâcher et faire rater sa potion?  
  
-Mais...-  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais! Sachez très bien que je vous donnerai la note que vous méritez, même s'il elle doit différer de celle de votre coéquipier! -Dit-il avec ce sourire qu'Harry détestait plus que tout.  
  
-Pardonnez-moi professeur, mais c'est de ma faute. -Dit Malfoy d'un ton posé, regardant Rogue droit dans les yeux. -Potter n'y ait pour rien, j'ai renversé trop de bave de chauve-souris alors qu'il m'avait demandé d'être plus minutieux. -acheva-t-il.  
  
Rogue les regardèrent tout les deux, comme s'il craignait que Draco n'ait été empoisonné par Harry et s'éloigna sans un mot en plus. Une fois les élèves retournés à leur potion, Harry se tourna vers Draco.  
  
-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? -demanda-t-il.  
  
-Tu vois Harry Potter, je ne suis pas le traître que tu as toujours cru, -dit-il froidement en faisant ressortir les reproches au travers de sa voix.  
  
-Et ta dignité de Malfoy? Ton envie de me voir humilié devant Rogue? Qu'est- ce que t'en fait? Tu manigances encore quelque chose?  
  
-T'as pas encore compris que j'essayais juste de t'aider. Pour une fois seulement essais de voir au-delà des apparences!  
  
Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de soupirer et de le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Très bien, vas-y, explique-moi pourquoi tu as parlé à Ron, c'est ce que tu veux, non?  
  
Mais au même moment, Rogue leur indiqua que le cours était terminé, et dans ce cas, ils n'avaient pas à traîner.  
  
-Retrouve-moi ici à 19h00 ce soir...et peut-être bien que tu entendras raison! -lui dit Malfoy avant de disparaître dans le couloir.  
  
*********  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, tous deux se retrouvaient au même endroit, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Pourtant Draco ne pu s'empêcher de songer que le Griffondor était tellement sexy, une fois les cours terminé, dans cet habit plus décontracté.  
  
Ils restèrent tous deux debout, se toisant sans qu'aucun ne brise ce silence. Avec ironie, le Serpentard réalisa que dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être là dans le but d'une nouvelle leçon de drague pour Harry.  
  
-Alors? -dit Harry en le tirant de ses pensées.  
  
-Alors quoi?  
  
-Tu me les expliques tes motivations, parce que vraiment, je vois pas!- continua-t-il.  
  
-C'est simple. Tu vois, quand j'ai croisé Ron, il était dans un état lamentable et c'était facile de deviner qu'il s'était encore pris la tête avec Hermione. Je me suis dis que de lui lancer cette petite rumeur à la tête lui ferait réaliser que plus rien n'allait avec elle et qu'il la laisserait tomber. Par conséquent tu aurais eu le champs libre...-dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Alors que tu m'avais promis ne rien faire pour blesser Hermione! -Cracha Harry.  
  
-Écoute! Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que ça pourrait lui faire mal, quand j'ai agit comme ça. Soit certain que si j'avais su que ça la blesserait j'aurais laissé tombé, aussi bien que si j'avais su que ça te mettrais dans cet état là! -dit-il avec sincérité et une voix emplis de remords, qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.  
  
-Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à mes états d'âme? -demanda Harry avec méfiance.  
  
Draco se rappelais très bien la dernière fois qu'Harry lui avait posé la même question. C'était le jour même où il lui avait proposé son aide et cette fois-là, il n'avait pu lui répondre, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il s'intéressait effectivement à ses sentiments. Mais maintenant c'était différent, il savait. Mais pouvait-il vraiment le lui dire? Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire qu'il l'aimait?  
  
-On est partenaire...non? -dit-il avec un faible sourire.  
  
Harry n'était pas idiot et quiconque aurait vu ce qu'affichait les yeux de Draco aurait vu qu'il y avait plus que ça. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui animait le Serpentard mais il était sûr d'une chose, ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises, au contraire. Il soupira d'incertitude et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'affronter à nouveau le regard du blond.  
  
-Tu sais Malfoy, depuis que j'ai conclu cet accord avec toi, j'ai l'impression de me diriger droit dans les enfers.  
  
Draco continua de le fixer, imperturbable, ne montrant aucune émotions, même si à l'intérieur il se sentait déchiré. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire n'annonçait rien de bon.  
  
-Même si je sais que ça va aboutir à rien...ou encore à pire, je suis incapable de me convaincre que ce que tu veux c'est me faire du mal mais incapable aussi de comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça.  
  
Draco afficha une mine exaspérée. Encore là...combien de fois avaient-ils révisés la question? Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas la chance de placer un mot.  
  
-Depuis quelques temps, je ne sais même plus ce que je pense, je ne me reconnais même plus moi-même. Tout le monde a toujours clamé haut et fort de suivre son c?ur, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait quand notre c?ur est tout aussi mélangé que soi et qu'il chavire? Parce que moi je ne sais plus quoi faire!-continua-t-il avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.  
  
Draco resta là, abasourdie après ce que venait de lui dire Harry. Était-il en train d'affirmer qu'il n'était plus totalement sûr de ses sentiments pour Hermione et que depuis que tout deux s'étaient rapprochés, il était confus?  
  
Pour la première fois, Draco Malfoy ne trouva rien à redire. Que pouvait-il ajouter à cela? Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et avancer d'un pas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois en conclure? -demanda-t-il sans aucune trace de sarcasme ou encore de froideur. Il y avait plutôt un certain espoir.  
  
Harry eut un petit sourire indéchiffrable et s'avança aussi de quelques pas.  
  
-Je pense que ça veut dire qu'on peut enterrer la hache de guerre! -Dit-il.  
  
-Tu m'en voix ravi...-Ajouta Draco alors que la distance entre eux diminuait sans qu'ils ne s'en rendre compte.  
  
-Une dernière chose...-demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Pourquoi tu m'aides Draco? -demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans les yeux aciers.  
  
-Un Malfoy ne fait jamais rien si ça ne lui rapporte rien. - Dit-il.  
  
Ils étaient rendus si proche que tous deux pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre. Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant de soutenir le regard du Serpentard, qui à cet instant eu l'impression de voir la même étincelle dans ce regard que lors de la soirée avec Pansy. Puis au bout d'un moment, sans rompre le lien, les lèvres d'Harry s'entrouvrirent alors que leur front se déposait l'un contre l'autre.  
  
-Je vois...-dit-il dans un murmure.  
  
Seule la pensée que ses sentiments n'étaient peut-être pas réciproque, empêcha Draco de capturer les lèvres d'Harry avec les siennes. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi à se nourrir du regard de l'autre.  
  
-Je pense que je ferais mieux de retourner à la tour. -dit Harry toujours d'une voix presque imperceptible, sans détourner les yeux. -Bonne nuit, Draco...  
  
Il détourna alors lentement sa tête, rompant alors leur contact visuelle autant que tactile et tranquillement disparut dans la noirceur du château, laissant un Draco perplexe et débalancé dans les cachots.  
  
*******************  
  
Et oui, c'est fini pour ce chapitre! Ah...je sais que certains vont me trouver cruelle de vous laisser sur votre faim pour ce qui est d'Harry et Draco, mais bon...tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est la vie! Sinon et ben je sais que ça pris un peu de temps, mais bon...c'était les fêtes...et j'en ai profité alors faut pas m'en vouloir! Disons que c'est un cadeau pour le retour en classe! En passant merci pour les reviews...y m'en manque 2 pour atteindre 100!!!!!!!! Go...le centième reviweur je sais pas ce que je vais y faire...outre l'adorer! Mais merci à tout vous qui lisez cette fic...qui, maintenant c'est décidé, se termine dans 2 chapitres!  
  
Réponses aux revieweurs:  
  
*Celine.s*: Lol effectivement...si pour le chapitre 10 tu t'attendais à un chapitre tout mignon entre Harry et Draco et ben c'était pas vraiment ça...mais dans celui-ci par contre ça va pas mal mieux entre eux! Héhé et je veux pas me débarrasser de toi!!!! Sincèrement je pense que tu me suis depuis le début de cette fic alors moi ze veux pas te perdre! NAH!!!!!!!!!!! Lol...bon, en espérant que celui-ci aussi t'a plu!  
  
*Lululle*: Voici la suite qui j'espère aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
  
*Celinette*: Woua!!!! Tu l'as pas raté et en plus tu m'envois 2 reviews! Je vois pas vraiment ce que je peux souhaiter de plus! Et là j'avoue que Harry en avait vraiment après Draco. Mais au travers des 5 tomes on a pu constater que le petit héros avait toute une tête de cochon, alors il allait pas pardonner à Drackie comme ça! Et le pauvre Dray qui mourrait sur place à cause du méchant Harry...bref toujours est-il que maintenant leur relation son revenu à un stade plus que convenable...si tu me le permets...! Quoi que j'ai certain doute sur mon petit Dray...je me demande s'il chercherait pas à se faire souffrir lui-même parfois...enfin, tu verras bien ce que je veux dire dans le prochain chapitre. Alors pour le message que tu me demandes de poster à Caroline Black et ben je vois pas vrm comment je vais faire puisqu'elle ne m'a pas reviewer ce chapitre...(méchante...!)...hum...ah! J'ai trouvé!  
  
*CAROLINE BLACK...LE MESSAGE EST POUR TOI...CELINETTE FAIT DIRE DE CONTINUER TA FIC ET DE POSTER RAPIDEMENT!!!!!!  
  
*Célinette (suite)*: Alors voilà...j'ai fait mon boulot! Ouais!!!!!! Je suis la marraine! Là je suis vraiment contente alors! Et puis j'adore vous servir de médiateur! Lol! Sinon et ben pour Harry qui se rend compte qu'il fait souffrir Draco...j'imagine qu'un jour...dans une vie futur, peut-être va-t-il s'ouvrir les yeux pour réaliser les conneries qu'il a fait...Mais bref...pour Hermione et Ron au début moi aussi je les voyais ensemble...mais j'ai changé un peu ma perception au fil du temps...je vois toujours Ron qu'avec elle...(ok...ok...j'avoue...je me l'imagine aussi avec Lavande...ne me demande pas pk je sais pas...) mais Hermione disons que je suis plus ouverte quant à son cas...bref! Alors j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre...où Draco souffre un peu moins vers la fin! Ah en passant...si jamais la fin de cette fic te rend triste et te fait pleurer et ben je suis désolée...!! Ah aussi...dernière chose...Blaise le poussin masque, fait dire qu'il/elle est d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione!  
  
*Lunae*: Contente que tu apprécies...et pour Draco et Harry...ben on voit un rapprochement dans ce chapitre...on verra si ça persiste malgré tout...! Sinon et ben pour mes autres fics y'a Au-delà des frontières du temps qui est terminé...c'était les maraudeurs qui venaient au temps de Harry...et j'en ai commencé une nouvelle qui s'appelle Un dernier adieu...c'est un voyage temporel! J'en ai quelques autres, mais celles-ci sont mes plus importantes et selon moi le meilleures! Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
*Blaise le poussin masque*:Oui, oui! Je te juste que tu m'as aidé! Et même que tu vois...l'idée de confrontation persiste dans ce chapitre...m'enfin...c'est surtout Harry qui persiste mais bon...ça fait pareil...non? Pour ce qui est des messages que tu m'as demandé de livrer, c'est fait! Et en plus j'ai bien fait mon boulot! Bon alors merci pour tous ces bo commentaires!  
  
*Saaeliel*: Woua...je suis désolée...mais là par contre je me compte très honorée de te compter parmi mes revieweurs! C'est quand même un honneur assez exceptionnel! C'est pas des blagues...chu vraiment contente! Pour ce qui est de Draco et Harry...je dois dire que moi aussi je préfère quand Draco domine et Harry suit, mais je me disais que quand Draco avait pas ce qu'il voulait il devait faire pitié même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours...! Mais par contre on peut voir dans ce chapitre que Harry ne contrôle peut-être pas autant la situation que ça et que peut-être que Draco l'a plus en main qu'il ne le croit! Lol, effectivement, ils font tous pitiés...sont tous malheureux...mais on a de la difficulté à aimer Ron. Je relisais le tome 4 de Harry Potter et je pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver Ron le pire crétin qui abandonne Harry...Enfin..., c'est la vie je suppose. Sinon et ben merci pour tous ces encouragements!  
  
*Clau*: Bah c'est moi qui te remercie de tes idées...tu vas voir je vais surtout les utiliser dans le prochain chapitre...! Sinon et ben ça me fait plaisir de t'aider...et en passant faut que j'aille répondre à ton mail...!  
  
Bisous à tous  
  
Alyssa 


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12  
  
******************  
  
Le noir l'entourait. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il était. Il jeta un rapide coup d'?il autour de lui et réalisa qu'il y avait de la neige et des arbres à perte de vue. Le seul faible rayon de lumière provenait de la lune qui n'était qu'à son premier quartier. De petits monticules blancs s'étendaient tout autour, mais recouvert par la neige, il n'arrivait à distinguer exactement de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
Plus il regardait, plus il arrivait à distinguer d'autres détails. Autour de lui se dessinait des formes imprécises. Peu à peu, les ombres sombres se transformaient en hommes encagoulés qui l'encerclaient. Il baissa les yeux et constata qu'il y avait aussi Nagini qui tournait autour de lui comme un chasseur guettant sa proie.  
  
Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il y avait une certaine excitation parmi le cercle de mangemorts. Comme s'ils attendaient tous quelque chose. Il y en avait plus que ce qu'il avait vu la dernière fois où ils les avaient vu tous réunis lors de sa quatrième année. Mais il fallait bien se douter que Voldemort ne resterait pas là à attendre que Dumbledore agrandisse son armée, sans rien faire. Il avait tôt fait de recruter des nouvelles personnes pour l'appuyer dans sa cause et il avait réussi à se rebâtir une armée aussi forte, peut-être même plus, que lorsqu'il était à son apogée de puissance.  
  
Dans un coin un peu plus reculé, il remarqua un partisan un peu plus petit et qui semblait vouloir s'effacer dans l'ombre et être oublié. Et pourtant, contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas cette énervement qui parcourait les autres.  
  
-Draco, approche-toi! -Siffla alors une voix qu'il aurait reconnu parmi mille. Lord Voldemort était présent, mais il n'arrivait pas à voir où...  
  
La silhouette qu'il avait aperçu il y avait à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, s'avança à pas craintifs mais la tête haute. Il approchait dans sa direction...mais ce ne pouvait pas vraiment être Draco. Pourtant, quand il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, il vit bel et bien les deux yeux bleus- acier et les mèches rebelles de cheveux blonds. Que faisait-il ici...il ne pouvait toujours pas être...  
  
-Tu sais ce que j'attendais de toi...-continua la voix suraiguë qu'il détestait plus que tout.  
  
-Oui maître...-répondit le blond avec un effort de volonté tout en baissant la tête et s'inclinant.  
  
Mais il s'inclinait devant lui? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait dans la tête.  
  
-Tu me déçois beaucoup! -Gronda la voix.  
  
Tout autour de lui il pouvait voir les mangemorts qui s'agitaient de plus en plus et qui semblaient attendre avec plus d'impatience que jamais ce qui semblait sur le point de se produire.  
  
-Même ton père ne m'aura jamais autant désolé.  
  
Il voulait courir et aller hurler à Draco de se relever de devant lui et plutôt aller s'incliner devant Voldemort. S'il restait là, agenouillé devant lui, il était clair qu'il aurait des ennuis et que le mage noir le ferait souffrir.  
  
-Tu vois, je t'avais confié une mission et tu as lâchement échoué...  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait? Draco, une mission? Quel était le lien?  
  
Il vit alors Draco se mordre les lèvres, toujours en regardant le sol et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais les mots furent prononcer plus rapidement, sortant à même de sa bouche:  
  
-DOLORIS!  
  
Il eut juste le temps de voir Draco se tordre de douleur sur le sol avant de couper le lien, comme lui avait appris, depuis près de deux ans, à le faire le professeur Rogue. Ce n'était ni un rêve, ni même une prémonition, mais une fois de plus Voldemort avait réussi à entrer dans ses pensées.  
  
Un haut-le-c?ur le saisit et il sortit rapidement de son lit pour se diriger vers les salles de bains pour faire sortir ce qu'il retenait depuis déjà trop longtemps. N'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination comme ce qui avait causé la mort de Sirius ou était-ce réel comme ce qui était arrivé à Mr. Weasley?  
  
Ce ne pouvait être que la première option. Draco ne pouvait pas être mangemort. Il ne pouvait avoir que rêvé. C'était impossible, Dumbledore l'aurait évidemment su par l'intermédiaire de Rogue qui jouait les espions et il aurait empêché Draco de faire cela. Ça ne ce pouvait tout simplement pas. Si c'était le cas, cela aurait voulu dire que ce n'était que de la frime depuis le début...et c'était impossible.  
  
Pourtant, la vérité commençait à le rattraper et tranquillement et il se laissa glisser le long du mur sur lequel il s'était appuyé, abattu. Il savait que c'était vrai. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi, mais cette fois- ci c'était bel et bien réel. Alors il senti une première larme rouler sur sa joue, puis une seconde et ainsi, il laissa aller toute la rage et la souffrance qu'il avait accumulé depuis des années.  
  
Pourtant il aurait dû être content...ça faisait un de plus qu'ils pouvaient attraper. Un nom de plus à retenir et à envoyer à Azkaban. Mais jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. Il voulait revenir en arrière, s'empêcher de faire ce rêve, s'empêcher de faire cette alliance avec Draco. Il savait bien qu'il finirait par en souffrir. Mais si seulement il avait pu savoir que ce serait aussi pénible.  
  
Pourquoi Draco avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi l'avait-il enrôlé dans ses mensonges? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il tout simplement pas laissé tranquille? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il mélange les cartes et qu'il le mélange à ce point? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il redonne un sens à l'amour pour lui? Pourquoi choisissait-il maintenant pour le trahir? N'aurait-il pas pu faire ça plus tôt...quand il ne signifiait rien, quand il ne se doutait de rien? Pourquoi avait-il attendu aussi longtemps? Pourquoi tenait-il à lui faire mal encore plus que ce qu'on lui avait demandé?  
  
Il le détestait. De tout son être il l'haïssait et le méprisait. Comment avait-il osé s'abaisser à aussi bas. Il le détestait pour tous ces mensonges qu'il lui avait raconté. Il le détestait pour tous les moments passés avec lui où ce n'était que de la manipulation qu'il exerçait sur lui. Il le détestait pour l'aide qu'il lui avait fourni. Il le détestait pour lui avoir redonner le goût d'aimer. Il le détestait pour l'avoir fait flancher à chaque fois. Il le détestait pour les moments où ils avait senti son c?ur se débonder à cause de lui. Il le détestait tout court!  
  
Mais il revoyait le moment où lui-même avait envoyé le sortilège impardonnable et ne pouvait empêcher la nausée de le saisir à ce souvenir. Bien sûr, c'était Voldemort et pas lui, mais il se sentait tout de même énormément coupable de ce qui était arrivé. Son corps qui se convulsait dans la neige. Les larmes coulant des ses yeux, et ses poings crispés pour s'empêcher de crier.  
  
Les larmes continuaient de couler, mais que pouvait-il faire? Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire. Il avait très bien entendu ce que Voldemort avait dit. Ce n'était qu'une mission pour le blond. Une mission qu'il avait été sur le bord de réussir, mais dont il ne le laisserait pas sortir vainqueur.  
  
Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta assis sur le sol à déverser toute sa fureur, mais quand il se releva, l'aube commençait à poindre. Il rejoignit le dortoir pour constater que ces compagnons de chambres dormaient encore et s'habilla. Sur la pointe des pieds, il traversa la salle commune et passa la grosse dame, avec une destination bien précise en tête.  
  
Il erra peu de temps dans les couloirs, marchant rapidement, et sans même le réaliser, se tenait devant la porte en chêne noir. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il toqua deux coups. Il resta là à attendre et n'entendit aucun son provenant de l'intérieur. Il récidiva cette fois un peu plus fortement. Toujours aucune réponse. Et pourtant...il était certain qu'il était rentré.  
  
Alors par instinct, il décida de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. Ce n'était pas un endroit où il avait l'habitude de le trouver, mais si ça se trouvait, ce n'était que des mensonges depuis le début donc, il pourrait tout aussi bien s'y trouver.  
  
Toujours comme dans un rêve, réalisant à peine ce qui se passait, il monta les escaliers, deux à deux et se trouva devant la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans prendre le temps de cogner et se fut seulement quand il l'aperçu assis là, qui sembla se réveiller.  
  
Ce dernier se retourna vers lui, aucun sourire de peint sur le visage, mais aucune lueur non plus le trahissant. Pourtant, il sembla remarquer la souffrance et la fureur qui se dessinait sur son visage à lui.  
  
-Harry? -Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.  
  
-On ne semble pas trop amoché, Malfoy! -Dit-il avec un ton doucereux qu'on ne lui reconnaissait rarement, excepté les fois où il était vraiment en colère.  
  
-Mais de quoi tu parles? -répondit l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Je croyais que ta petite ballade nocturne de cette nuit t'aurais mis dans un plus mauvais état. -enchaîna-t-il.  
  
Draco resta perplexe, le visage sévère, les yeux fixés sur Harry.  
  
-Tu m'espionnes maintenant? -Demanda le blond sur la défensive.  
  
-Comme si je n'avais pas d'autres choses à faire...  
  
-Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie! -Dit Draco avec un air un peu trop sûr de lui au goût d'Harry.  
  
-Comme devenir mangemort! -Cracha enfin Harry.  
  
Draco perdit toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigé depuis le début de cet entretien et sembla soudainement si vulnérable. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Harry avait pu savoir cela, mais pouvait-il vraiment se défendre?  
  
-Je crois que tu avais oublié de me préciser certains petits détails lors de notre entente! -dit le Griffondor avec sarcasme méprisant.  
  
Draco ne répondit rien et se contenta de continuer de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ça...J'espère que t'es fier de toi Malfoy. Devenu mangemort avant ta majorité. Une belle carrière d'assassin devant toi! -Dit-il avec un sourire ironique. -Dire que j'ai vraiment cru ce que tu me racontais à propos de l'amour...  
  
-Tu vas te taire? -dit Draco en continuant de le fixer, d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
-Quoi? Parce que tu n'es pas capable d'entendre la vérité en face? T'es pas capable de réaliser que t'es qu'un lamentable sorcier qui tue de pauvre innocent à cause de leur prétendu impureté du sang. Ce sont les gens comme toi qu'on devrait traiter d'impure!  
  
-ARRÊTE! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que tu dis! As-tu au moins la moindre idée de pourquoi j'ai fait ça, hein? T'es-tu au moins posé la question? T'es-tu dit que peut-être j'avais fait ça parce que je ne l'avais jamais reçu ce fichu amour dont je t'ai parlé? T'es-tu dit que peut-être j'avais fait ça pour que mon père daigne lever les yeux sur moi? T'es-tu dit que peut-être que je m'en fichais de cette histoire de sang pur et impur? -cria Draco.  
  
-Mais ça ne change rien à ce que tu as fait! -hurla Harry. -Ça ne se fait pas de jouer avec les sentiments des gens pour mieux les détruire après. Y'a que Voldemort et les lâches qui font ça! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas simplement amené à ton maître? Ça aurait été moins compliqué...après tout c'est ce que tu voulais, non?  
  
-Oui! Oui! C'est ce qu'il m'avait demandé de faire! J'ai eu mille et une fois l'occasion de te livrer mais JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT! Qu'est-ce que tu penses?  
  
-Mais je t'ai vu. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne le fasse. Je ne suis pas si idiot que tu le crois...la petite rencontre dans le cimetière, ce n'était sûrement pas une rencontre amicale, juste pour discuter entre partisan!  
  
-Mais comment-  
  
-Tu sembles oublier que les leçons du professeur Rogue ne sont pas si efficaces pour bloquer toutes les essais de Voldemort. -répondit Harry avant même qu'il n'est pu poser la question.  
  
-Oui j'étais dans ce fichu cimetière! Oui j'ai échoué à ma mission! Oui il me donne une deuxième chance! Mais oui, j'ai fait exprès d'échouer! Oui, j'étais là pour lui dire que je voulais abandonner ses rangs! Oui, j'ai tout fait ça pour toi Harry! Oui j'ai tout fait ça, parce que je t'aime! -Cria-t-il au travers des petites perles qui avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues.  
  
Avant même de laisser Harry lui crier quelque chose d'autre, il le dépassa et sorti en trombe de la tour d'astronomie. Il savait très bien que le Griffondor ne le croirait pas. Il savait très bien que tout était maintenant terminé. Il savait très bien que c'était de sa faute. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire ça.  
  
Il avait fait ce que plus que tout il avait redouté. Il l'avait fait souffrir. Pourquoi le soir d'avant, ça avait si bien été et maintenant tout dégringolait. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Pourquoi avait-il été si idiot? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de réparer sa faute. Cette fois il avait dépassé le limite et peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Lui Draco Malfoy pouvait bien se vanter d'en savoir beaucoup sur l'amour, mais il n'en connaissait pas plus qu'Harry. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était décrire ce que lui ressentait quand il était en sa présence. Il avait voulu s'empêcher de l'aimer, mais c'était quelque chose de bien plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas pu résister et avait du abandonner faiblement.  
  
Il se sentait comme un oiseau en cage. Il tournait sans cesse en rond, ne pouvant sortir. Il n'était libre nul part, enfermé sans cesse, peu importe où il se trouvait. Son seul souffle de liberté venait de lui filer entre les doigts. Mais encore plus pire, il l'avait détruit.  
  
Ceci le faisait souffrir encore plus que tout. Depuis le début, il n'était qu'une cause de plus de souffrance pour Harry. Jamais il n'avait été autre chose, et maintenant qu'il le réalisait, il était trop tard.  
  
Il avança tranquillement vers le lac, mais quand il réalisa que quelqu'un était déjà près de l'étendue d'eau, il voulut rebrousser chemin. Ce qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde pour le moment, c'était d'être seul.  
  
Mais avant de se tourner pour aller en direction inverse, il reconnut la personne qui lui tournait dos. Mais que faisait-elle ici à cette heure? Mais bien vite la question fut effacer par une idée qui germa rapidement dans sa tête.  
  
Il alla donc à sa rencontre, lui soutirant un petit sursaut lorsqu'elle l'aperçu.  
  
-Draco? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Hermione, as-tu choisi entre Harry et Ron? -demanda-t-il sans répondre à sa question.  
  
-Quoi? Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse? -dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils de façon méfiante.  
  
Il lui lança un regard insistant en guise de réponse, ce qui la convaincu de lui répondre.  
  
-Oui...-dit-elle en baissant les yeux au sol.- ...c'est Ron...  
  
Draco détourna la tête et se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il fallait que tout soit vraiment toujours contre lui?  
  
-Hermione, je t'en supplie, Harry a besoin de toi, tu dois le choisir, lui! -L'implora-t-il.  
  
Hermione ne répondit rien du tout et ce contenta de fixer son ennemi. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi véridique, aussi fragile. Elle arrivait facilement à des conclusions en voyant ses yeux rougis, mais ce qui la frappa le plus, c'était son regard de douleur, son regard vide.  
  
Elle se contenta seulement d'hocher la tête avant de s'en aller en direction du château, sans un mot de plus.  
  
Draco resta là, ravalant ses dernières larmes, se disant que si lui ne pouvait pas être heureux, au moins Harry le serait.  
  
*************************  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH! My god...un chapitre...en une soirée! Ouais...c'est pas des blagues...ça doit faire...2 heures sans interruption que j'écris. Du premier mot au dernier. J'ai jamais fait ça encore, mais je me suis installée avec une chanson triste...une chanson triste mais avec un air rythmé...dans le style colère...et une pas triste mais avec un vraiment bon beat et je viens de pondre ceci! Oulàlà...si jamais ça vous tente...vous pouvez toujours écouter le même genre de musique en le lisant...vous comprendrez peut-être mon état d'esprit...!  
  
Bon...oulàlà...chu fatiguée là...mais avant je veux vous donner une spécification! Il reste un chapitre...et ça peut se terminer de différentes façons...mais si jamais Hermione décide de faire ce que Draco lui a demandé...ah non...je peux pas vous dire ça tout de suite...vous attendrez au prochain chapitre!  
  
Sinon et ben merci merci merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et surtout reviews! 16!!!!! J'en avais à presque tous les jours et c'est vraiment motivant...ça donne le goût de continuer indéfinitivement. Mais comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut...le prochain chapitre sera le dernier!  
  
MERCI!  
  
*Réponses aux revieweurs*:  
  
*Celinette*: Wouais!!!!!Moi aussi j'approuve tes progrès...! Encore un autre à temps et en plus t'es ma première revieweuse!!!! Hihi! Lol je dois dire que j'ai eu particulièrement du plaisir à écrire la fin du dernier chapitre...mais malheureusement je viens tout gâcher dans celui-ci...c'est triste...et tu seras probablement encore plus en furie contre moi, mais bon...ma fin est prévue depuis le tout premier chapitre et c'est la seule chose que je n'ai pas changé...! Sinon et ben Draco évidemment qu'on le préfère...dans mon cas c'est peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression constante qu'il souffre et il me fait tout pitié! Sinon et ben le coup de front contre front et regards déchaînés...hum stait pas trop difficile...je me figurais quand même assez bien la scène...donc il suffisait de la décrire! Pour ce qui est de la fin triste...et bien...hahah! Je te le dirai pas franchement...ça gâcherait un peu le dernier chapitre...donc ça va être à toi te prendre ton mal en patience et de prévoir une boîte de mouchoirs au cas où...!Ça fait plaisir d'être la marraine...je prends ce rôle très à c?ur! Sinon et ben je vois Ron avec Lavande...je sais pas pourquoi...mais si elle finissait par décoller de Pavarati peut-être serait-il possible de faire quelque chose d'intéressant avec elle. Pour Hermione...moi non plus je l'aime pas dans cette partie de l'histoire...mais en fait elle semble peut-être jouer avec le c?ur des gens mes derrière tout ça il y a peut-être quelque chose...tu penses pas? Tk, j'espère que ce chapitre t'auras plu...malgré cette fin assez...hum...sans commentaires...Ah en passant...Caroline Black fait dire d'arrêter le harcèlement...et d'en faire du sexuel à la place!  
  
*Blaise le poussin masque*: Bon je commence par te dire que Célinette te remercie de ton approbation quant au couple ron/hermione...et que c'est vous qui avez raison! Pour ce qui est de moi, je veux te remercier pour tout ces beaux compliments et je suis très ravie de voir que tu trouve que je fais bien évoluer la situation Draco/Harry...qui dans ce chapitre se détériore...ah j'aime pas ça...j'ai l'impression de décevoir tous mes lecteurs...! Arggggg...m'enfin...c'est la vie...Sinon et ben...merci encore pour tout!  
  
*celine.s*: Effectivement...Draco avait du passer une dure semaine quand Harry ne lui parlais plus...et au moment où tout s'arrange...tout revient au point de départ...encore pire! Maintenant je pense qu'Harry avait découvert ses sentiments...et moi je fais tout chavirer...comme je suis cruelle...mais bon...c la vie! Sinon et ben merci!  
  
*Fanny Radcliffe*: Lol chu contente de voir que tu aimes...en espérant que ce soit toujours le cas après ce chapitre! Merci!  
  
*hanna*: Voici la suite...j'espère que tu aimeras...!  
  
*Lululle*: Lol! Je dois dire...je relisais ce passage et à chaque fois j'avais l'impression qu'ils s'embrassaient...bref tout ça pour dire que ça a passé proche...et que dans d'autres circonstance ça aurait pu arriver!  
  
*Eowyn Malfoy*: Chu très contente de voir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire...tes encouragements font très plaisirs! Merci!  
  
*Yami Aku*: C'est pas grave! Je te pardonne de pas m'avoir reviewez avant, peu importe l'excuse! Lol l'important c'est que tu m'en auras au moins laissé une avant la fin! Sinon et ben merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
*Caroline Black*: Lol ouais elle le fait faire par d'autre, mais en plus elle en a un autre qui est: Caro je t'adore! et je veux la suite!! Mieux je t'implore d'écrire la suite... Donc c'était son message! Lol pour le chapitre précédent c'était pas grave, c'est pas un review près qui devrait me tuer! Pour la fin du chapitre chu contente que tu ais aimé...celui-ci par contre tu vas peut-être le détester...(j'ai l'impression que y'a pas grand monde qui va apprécier...alors pourquoi je le poste???) M'enfin...c'est la vie! Merci!  
  
*Clau*: Lol toujours aussi contente que tu apprécies...! C'est trop génial...pour le baiser et ben...si jamais y'en a un...c'était pas pour ce chapitre...mais par contre tu as vu!!! La rencontre avec Voldie ça part d'un review que tu m'as fait! Hihi! Tk, merci!  
  
*Laika la louve*: Lol! Toute en une soirée! T'as du courage! Tu sais quoi...je détestais les slashs avant...et en tout j'en ai peut-être lu...hum...1-2, max...je me suis juste dis que c'était une expérience d'en écrire un...et finalement j'ai vraiment aimé...bien que je ne sois toujours pas une adepte de slash! Comme quoi y'a juste les fous qui ne changent pas d'idée! Merci!  
  
*Nyonoshii*: Lol effectivement le dénouement dans le chapitre 11...malheureusement contourné par le chapitre 12...mais serait-ce un nouveau dénouement à la fin de ce chapitre...j'espère bien parce que je compte écrire le dernier chapitre...alors sinon on a un problème! Lol.dsl ça m'arrive de partir et de me mettre à délirer comme je viens de faire! Lol C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit que mon style d'écriture est mature...et j'adore! Vraiment, merci beaucoup! Bon alors merci pour tous les encouragements!  
  
*w-drakouné*: Merci pour tout et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre!  
  
*Saael'*: Lol oui effectivement parce que je recevais un review de la revieweuse pro...pcq c quand même un honneur...m'enfin! Quant à ta question...je crois que la question est maintenant...est-ce que Harry va vraiment dire à Draco qu'il l'aime après ce qu'il a appris? Mais j'admets que ta question est très intéressante, mais je veux pas répondre, de peur de te dévoiler un punch...donc t'aura ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Sinon et ben merci!  
  
*Laurie*: Contente que tu apprécies...Effectivement les sentiments évoluent d'un perso à l'autre et c'est bien comme ça! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement!  
  
*Artémis*: Woua...review par mail...efficace...dsl de pas t'avoir répondu avant...le prob c'est que je savais pas quand arriverait la suite! Alors la voici...en espérant qu'elle t'ait plus!  
  
Bon merci encore  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13  
  
*************  
  
Harry était assis sur le bord d'une des grandes fenêtres vitrées au troisième étage, dans ce couloir où jamais personne ne passait, dans ce couloir où par un matin, quelques mois plus tôt, il avait rencontré Malfoy qui avait fixé leur premier rendez-vous. Décidément, partout où il allait, quelque chose lui rappelait Draco.  
  
Il regarda à l'extérieur, le paysage calme. La première neige était tombée quelques semaines au par avant et il avait neigé quelques fois par la suite ce qui faisait du sol un grand tapis blanc. Le soleil n'était présent nul part, laissant seulement un ciel gris au dessus de ce paysage qui, autant les jours ensoleillés était magnifique, autant les jours gris, était déprimant.  
  
Lui aussi aurait bien aimé pouvoir se cacher et jamais sortir de sa cachette. Il n'arrivait même pas à définir comment il se sentait. Par moment, il était si furieux qu'il aurait été prêt à saisir n'importe quoi et le lancer au travers de la baie vitrée simplement pour la voir se fracasser sous le coup, alors que l'instant suivant, il avait l'impression que c'était son c?ur qui était réduit en mille morceaux.  
  
Jamais il n'avait souffert autant. Jamais il n'avait été mêlé autant. Dire qu'il avait cru que sa discussion avec Malfoy l'aiderait si ce n'était pas pour oublier, ne serait-ce pour le convaincre que c'était vrai. Il s'était mis un doigt dans l'?il.  
  
Maintenant il se sentait encore plus mal, il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser...et Draco lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Au début il n'avait pas été sûr, il avait cru mal comprendre. Mais plus il repassait la conversation, plus il se disait qu'il ne pouvait se l'être imaginé. Mais encore une fois, pouvait-il y avoir quelque chose de pire?  
  
Il ne savait même pas quoi penser de ces simples trois mots qui avaient l'effet d'une bombe sur lui. Ils étaient tout aussi destructeurs...Comment pouvait-il être sincère en les disant après tout ce qu'Harry venait d'apprendre? C'était impossible.  
  
Si ça se trouvait, c'était une autre tactique pour le détruire. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Draco, comprenant qu'Harry avait compris où il voulait en venir, n'avait pas décidé de jouer la carte de la "franchise" et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, juste pour le faire tomber dans le panneau et ensuite le livrer à Voldemort?  
  
Il ne pouvait plus avoir confiance. Il n'était même plus certain qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en personne. Pas par rapport à Voldemort, mais par rapport à lui-même. Pour la première fois on venait de lui briser le c?ur. Jamais il n'avait vraiment aimé. Bien sûr il y avait Hermione, mais depuis tellement longtemps il s'était préparé à souffrir, mais cette fois-ci, personne ne l'avait préparé.  
  
Il vit quelqu'un au bout du couloir, quelqu'un qui semblait approcher dans sa direction. Il songea pendant un instant à se lever et partir, de peur que ce ne soit Draco. Il ne voulait plus le voir, il ne voulait plus lui parler, il voulait simplement l'effacer de sa mémoire et ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. Mais plus la silhouette se rapprochait, plus il réalisait qu'elle était trop petite pour être Malfoy et trop féminine.  
  
Il reconnut enfin Hermione qui s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, avec un sourire un peu crispé. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il puisse se relever, laquelle il accepta. Bien vite il se retrouva à la même hauteur qu'elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.  
  
Il n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour qu'elle réalise qu'il n'allait pas bien...Elle le serra donc dans ses bras, tout doucement, une étreinte dans laquelle il s'abandonna sans résistance. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se décolla d'elle et se mit à la regarder. Se sentant observée, elle baissa les yeux, mais au passage, saisit les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.  
  
-Mione...-  
  
-Shhhhhhhht...-fit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. -Écoute-moi Harry...je dois te parler. Mais pas ici...pas maintenant...-dit-elle doucement. -Viens me rejoindre sur le toit du château, ce soir, à 22h00, près des lunettes d'observation...  
  
Elle s'avança un peu plus vers lui et lui déposa tranquillement un baiser sur le front, avant de repartir et de finalement disparaître dans le couloir.  
  
*****  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis déjà longtemps. Le froid venait le fouetter, mais c'était bien moins pire que la douleur qu'il ressentait partout en lui. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de c?ur, de ne plus avoir d'âme. Seul le froid qui lui transperçait le corps, le persuadait qu'il existait toujours.  
  
Ses pas crispaient dans la neige, et il se forçait à se concentrer sur ce son. Il ne voulait pas penser. Il ne devait pas penser. Ne pas penser à ce qu'il était. Ne pas penser à ce qu'il n'était pas. Ne pas penser qu'il avait tout gâché. Ne pas penser qu'il avait perdu Harry. Ne pas penser qu'il avait éloigné la seule personne qu'il aurait pu aimer. Ne pas penser qu'il avait éloigné la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aimer. Ne pas penser qu'il lui avait fait mal. Ne pas penser qu'il s'était lui même fait mal.  
  
Il aperçu l'entrée de la forêt interdite et il décida qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas qu'on retrouve son corps en lambeaux le lendemain. Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu bien faire? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'aurait vraiment pleuré?  
  
Il s'appuya contre un arbre et leva les yeux pour observer les étoiles. Le ciel était complètement dégagé, rien ne bougeait. Tous ces petits points qui brillaient. Les étoiles avaient-elles toutes vu combien il était stupide? Avaient-elles toutes vu ce qu'il avait fait? Avaient-elles toutes vu combien il regrettait? Et maintenant, voyaient-elles toutes combien il avait mal?  
  
Il tourna un peu la tête et aperçu quelque chose bouger sur le toit. Il se concentra et réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione qui faisait les cents pas. Mais que faisait-elle là?  
  
*****  
  
Harry marchait en direction du rendez-vous fixé par Hermione. Drôlement, il appréhendait ce qui allait arriver. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr avec exactitude de ce qui se passerait, mais il avait tout de même une idée assez générale sur les intentions de celle qui avait occupé son c?ur pendant si longtemps.  
  
Pourtant, malgré la joie qui le submergeait, il y avait ce pincement qui persistait et ne lui donnait aucun répit. Ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement disparaître et le laisser tranquille pour un moment? Après tout, il était sur le point d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis plusieurs mois déjà...et pourquoi il avait travaillé si longtemps avec Draco...  
  
...Non...! Il ne voulait pas penser à lui! Ce n'était absolument pas le moment!  
  
Enfin, il monta le dernier escalier et arriva face à la porte qui le mènerait sur le toit, où devait déjà l'attendre Hermione.  
  
*****  
  
Elle était ici depuis déjà un bon quart d'heure. Elle l'attendait en repensant à ce qu'elle lui dirait. Elle devait paraître sincère. Pas qu'elle ne l'était pas, au contraire, elle aimait Harry, d'un amour sincère et pur, mais pas comme ça. Elle l'aimait plus comme un frère. Celui qu'elle aimait c'était Ron.  
  
Mais pourquoi elle était ici à faire ça alors? Parce que Malfoy lui avait demandé? Était-ce une raison suffisante? Non, mais elle le faisait pour Harry. Quand Draco était venu la voir, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait dans un état de désespoir et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, elle avait senti qu'Harry devait aussi ne pas bien aller.  
  
Comme de fait, l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé l'après-midi même lui avait prouvé qu'il était mal. Sa décision avait alors été instantanée. Elle le ferait pour qu'il soit heureux. Ne le méritait-il pas plus que quiconque? Depuis qu'il était sur terre il semblait être malheureux.  
  
Et puis, ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie. Elle l'aimait vraiment, pas comme il voulait exactement, mais ça se développait ces choses, non? Elle devait se convaincre qu'elle serait heureuse.  
  
*****  
  
Draco continuait de regarder ce qui se passait de loin. Soudainement il y eut une faible lumière comme si quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte qui menait à l'intérieur. Dès qu'il dirigea son regard vers cet endroit, il aperçu une deuxième silhouette.  
  
C'était lui! Même à trois kilomètres, il l'aurait reconnu. C'était sa démarche, c'était ses cheveux en bataille, qu'il pouvait deviner à travers le noir, c'était lui...  
  
Tout à coup c'était comme s'il venait de s'éveiller, mais qu'il se réveillait en plein cauchemar. Il n'était certainement pas là avec Hermione pour rien. Elle avait accepté ce qu'il lui avait proposé. Il allait obtenir ce pour quoi ils avaient travaillé depuis si longtemps, ce qui les avait rapproché, ce qui les avait éloigné.  
  
Il savait bien que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux, que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, mais à ce moment, il avait si mal. Il aurait tellement voulu être ailleurs et ne pas avoir à voir cela, ne pas avoir à subir. Mais une dernière fois, il devait s'assurer qu'Harry était heureux, même si ça devait le détruire.  
  
*****  
  
Elle était devant lui, plus belle que jamais, éclairée par les rayons de la lune seulement. Il la vit frissonner et serrer sa cape un peu plus autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose de différent.  
  
Il approcha d'elle, un petit sourire accroché sur les lèvres. Il ne sut pas comment il parvint jusqu'à elle, présent seulement de corps mais pas d'esprit. Ce fut seulement quand elle passa un doigt sur sa joue qu'il revint dans son corps, réalisant ce qui se passait.  
  
-Harry...-dit-elle tout doucement.- Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons attendu tout ce temps...  
  
Tout en disant ceci, elle avait baissé les yeux au sol et il releva sa tête en glissant sa main sous son menton.  
  
-Ce n'est pas Ron, Harry...c'est...c'est toi...-dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.  
  
*****  
  
Elle ne devait pas hésiter, elle devait le faire. Pour lui, pour elle, pour Ron.  
  
*****  
  
Draco regardait la scène comme à travers un voile. À moins que ce ne soit ses larmes qui causaient ce voile. Pourtant, il avait vu quand elle avait passé sa main sur sa joue, quand il lui avait relevé la tête et il les voyait maintenant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Mais c'était ce qu'il avait voulu...non! Pas ce qu'il avait voulu...ce qu'il avait fallu...  
  
*****  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait avant de sentir les lèvres d'Hermione sur les siennes. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu, non? Alors pourquoi y'avait-il cette douleur toujours plus forte...Non, il devait l'oublier...  
  
*****  
  
Hermione sentait les bras d'Harry autour d'elle et automatiquement enroula les siens autour de son cou. C'était la meilleure chose à faire...l'amour viendrait au fur et à mesure...mais si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si malheureuse?  
  
*****  
  
Darco ne pouvait plus regarder. Il n'était plus capable. Savoir qu'Harry était heureux, n'était pas ce qui le rendrait heureux lui. Il détourna la tête et leur tourna le dos, pour pouvoir laisser aller ce qui le rongeait depuis trop longtemps déjà.  
  
*****  
  
Harry fut le premier qui rompit le contact. Il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait. Mais son sourire n'était pas véridique, autant que le sien ne devait pas l'être. Pourtant, il la serra dans ses bras et alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, il regarda le paysage et vit un visage blanc, deux yeux vides. Mais aussitôt la silhouette lui tourna dos, n'ayant pas eu l'air de voir qu'il était observé.  
  
Harry ne put cette fois, ignorer son c?ur qui se déchirait à l'intérieur de lui, comme il ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres pour empêcher le picotement dans ses yeux.  
  
-Je suis désolé Mione...  
  
Et disparut dans le château.  
  
*****  
  
Draco regardait droit devant lui, cherchant quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il n'avait plus rien à quoi se tenir pour continuer d'avancer.  
  
Puis il y eu ces bruits de pas. La première fois qu'il les entendit, il se dit que ce n'était qu'un animal qui s'était égaré. Mais à nouveau le son se fit entendre. Alors il se retourna.  
  
Il était là, debout devant lui, à le regarder, avec cette même lueur de douleur. Il ne parlait pas, pas plus que lui d'ailleurs, se contentant de le regarder, tout en continuant de souffrir.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? -dit Draco un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. -Hermione t'attends...RETOURNES-Y! -Cria-t-il au travers de ses larmes.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait planté là? Hermione était en haut, prête à lui offrir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici?  
  
-Draco...je ne peux pas faire ça...-dit Harry tout aussi bouleversé.  
  
-Mais pourquoi? -demanda Draco qui ne trouvait plus la force de crier. -Vas t'en, Harry! Elle t'aime, tu vas enfin avoir ce que tu veux et être heureux...retournes-y...tu vois...même sans moi tu as réussi...tu as toujours eu raison...  
  
-Non...je ne veux pas...ce n'est pas elle que j'aime Draco. Je ne peux plus faire semblant...  
  
-Mais je ne suis bon qu'à te faire mal...-continua le blond.  
  
-Le seul moyen que tu disposes pour me faire mal Draco, c'est de m'éloigner de toi...-dit Harry en sentant une nouvelle larme rouler sur sa joue.  
  
Draco s'approcha tranquillement et posa son front contre celui d'Harry, comme il l'avait fait déjà une fois au par avant. Il pouvait sentir la peau mouillée de joue d'Harry contre la sienne qui devait l'être tout autant. Leur deux larmes, chacune rejoignant l'autre pour n'en former qu'une au coin de leurs lèvres.  
  
-Mais comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce que j'ai fait?  
  
Comme seule réponse, il sentit les lèvres chaudes d'Harry contre les siennes.  
  
C'était la seule réponse dont il avait besoin. Depuis le début ce n'était que ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin de lui, comme lui avait besoin de lui. Il ne l'avait pas compris assez tôt, mais il était toujours temps de réparer les erreurs commises. Harry avait été sa faiblesse, il avait été la faiblesse d'Harry. Chacun ne pouvait avancer sans l'autre et désormais, ils seraient la douleur de l'autre, comme le bonheur. Depuis le début, ce n'était qu'un allée pour l'enfer où chacun y descendait plus profondément, seul. Mais maintenant, il trouverait le moyen d'en sortir...à deux.  
  
**********  
  
Fini...oh my god...hum...je sais pas trop quoi dire là...Bon vous allez peut-être me trouver chialeuse, mais là déjà je pleurais à cause du chapitre...maintenant je pleure parce que c'est fini et que je veux pas! En fait je me rends compte que c'était vraiment mon petit bébé...je veux dire toutes les fics que j'ai écrite je les aime...mais celle-là...je sais pas pourquoi, mais en tout cas...peut-être en fait parce qu'au début complètement je comptais l'adapter en livre pour un projet à l'école...je sais pas...enfin...toujours est-il que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic...et que je dirais que pour une des rares fois, y'a pas vraiment de chapitres que je déteste et que je suis vraiment fière de mon boulot...(en fait croyez pas que je veux me vanter parce que c'est pas du tout ça...c'est juste que je réalise combien je l'aimais et que c dur de me dire que c'est bel et bien fini). Bon là je vais arrêter mon chialage...et je voudrais tous vous remercier très fort, vous qui avez lu cette fic et m'avez soutenu! Je vous adore et après tout, cette fic était pour vous! Donc c'est ça, je voulais en profiter pour vous dire un dernier GROS merci...ce qui vous empêche pas de me reviewez une dernière fois pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fin...  
  
Sinon, justement parlant de la fin, j'ai été surprise de voir que plusieurs personnes n'avaient aucune idée de comment ça se terminerait. Je dois dire que pendant un instant j'ai pensé qu'Hermione pourrait envoyer balader Harry, qui irait retrouvé Draco...et qu'une fois ensemble...Draco livrerait bel et bien Harry à Voldemort...et j'avais aussi pensé arrêter la fic après qu'Harry aille vu Draco en bas...mais qu'il n'aille pas le rejoindre...et qu'ils soient tous malheureux...bref comme vous pouvez voir j'aime les fins tristes...je trouve que ça donne un certain charme...mais bon...je me suis laissée séduire par la fin que j'avais imaginé depuis le début...Pis pour ce qui est d'Hermione et de Ron...d'Hermione et Harry...de Draco et Harry, imaginez ce que vous voulez...je vous laisse décider de cette fin comme vous voulez. Je ne voulais pas m'éterniser et tomber dans le cliché (déjà que y'en a quand même pas mal dans cette fic), donc à vous de déterminer l'enjeu final.  
  
Donc encore merci à tout vous!!!!!Et pt à la prochaine...dans une futur fic.!  
  
*Réponses aux revieweurs*:  
  
*Clau1*: Salut...je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent...enfin...c'est fini...et j'espère que tu auras aimé la fin! Merci pour tout!  
  
*Celine.s*: J'espère que ça bien été ton match de basket...sinon pour la fic ben le chapitre, moi je le trouve triste...il finit bien, mais je le trouve triste pareille...m'enfin...lol...j'espère que ça t'aura plu! Merci pour tout...vraiment depuis le début tu me review donc...merci beaucoup!  
  
*Nyonoshii*: Lol moi et les Happy end...effectivement...bah, en fait c'est pas que j'aime pas ça, au contraire, mais je préfère écrire des trucs plus tristes...et moi quand je lis, même si j'adore quand ça finis bien...je suis toujours plus chaviré quand ça se termine mal...Mais pour être franche, j'aime bien ma fin, parce qu'elle est comme un mélange des deux...elle ne finit pas trop bien...et pas trop mal...enfin, c'est mon avis. Et pour ce qui est de savoir si j'aime vous faire souffrir...hum la réponse est...OUI! Héhé sinon j'aurais continué plus longtemps...je sais très bien qu'il y a place à une suite...à savoir si ce qui va se passer avec Draco qui est mangemort, Hermione et tout...mais non, j'arrête ici...bref...je pense que je suis cruelle...Mais je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu n'avais aucune idée de la fin...moi qui étais certaine que tout le monde devinerait...y'a pratiquement personne qui on pensé à ça...! Sinon et ben merci pour tout!  
  
*Celinette*: Pas la première, mais quand même...moins de 24heures après la publication...c'est tout de même génial! Je suis très ravie de voir que tu as aimé le chapitre précédent, d'autant plus que j'étais certaine que tu serais une de celle qui n'aimerait pas parce que c'était contre ce que tout le monde voulait. Boîte de mouchoirs...je dois dire que j'en ai eu besoin pour ma part...je sais, c'est ga-ga...étant donnée que je suis l'auteur, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher...bordel...ils étaient tous malheureux...quoi de pire? Bon enfin...toujours est-il que j'espère que malgré tout, la fin t'auras plus...et que ce sera une fin assez happy end pour toi! Pour la chanson qui m'a inspiré c'était "take me away" de Fefe Dobson...mais en fait c'est pas tant les paroles que la mélodie...et cette fois ça été "Everytime" de Britney...pas que j'écoute souvent cette artiste qui est légèrement baissé dans mon estime, mais je pense que j'ai du faire jouer la toune 100x en boucle pendant l'écriture du chapitre...bref c'était tellement bo...et triste...ça m'inspirait au plus haut point! Revenons à nos moutons...pour Dray qui est mangemort...bah t'as qu'à imaginer la suite...comme j'ai dit à Nyonoshii, j'aurais très bien pu écrire la suite...et faire encore plusieurs chapitres, mais étant trop cruelle, je coupe ici...comme ça je vous donne pas le temps de vous tanner et je brise pas la magie...c'est ça le truc! Ah...Blaise le poussin masque te fait dire merci... Bon sinon et ben merci pour tout, tout ,tout!  
  
*Fanny Radcliffe*: Lol woua...ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes toujours ma fic...donc je te demanderai pas si tu as aimé la fin, même si c'est ce que j'espère! Merci...  
  
*Laika la louve*: Lol je suis contente de voir 1° que j'ai la même perception que toi...vive les atomes crochues...2° que tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent génial! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir...et j'espère vraiment que le dernier chapitre aura aussi été à la hauteur de tes attentes! Merci pour tout!  
  
*Lululle*: Lol je suis désolée d'avoir fait le chapitre précédent à ton goût, mais sinon j'allais dévoiler une partie de la fin...valait mieux tout mettre en 1 coup...! J'espère que tu auras aimé...merci!  
  
*Blaise le poussin masque*: Hé oui...vous l'avez eu votre happy end...contents? Bah ok...faut s'entendre pour happy end...ça aurait pu être un peu plus happy...dans le style et ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants...(ok, j'admets que c'est assez improbable...mais on se comprend)...mais au moins Harry et Dray sont ensemble...C'est ça l'important, non? Bref...ok...Hermione a pas été assez intelligente pour refuser la demande de Draco, mais faut pas lui en vouloir...elle le faisait dans de bonnes intentions...! Et puis le pire a été évité! Bon enfin...merci, vraiment beaucoup pour tout!!  
  
*soffie*: Lol en fait tu vas pt vouloir me tuer...mais j'ai écrit ce chapitre...dimanche...hihi...je sais...pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps avant de le poster??? Pour que tout le monde ait bien le temps de lire le précédent...après tout c'était les deux chapitres les plus importants donc...enfin...Sinon et ben j'espère que tu auras aimé. Merci...  
  
*Marina/Nina*: Désolée, je ne savais pas lequel tu préférais que je mette...! Lol justement...l'autre jour je pensais à toi et je me demandais si tu avais continué de lire...puisque tu n'aimais pas les slash...et là surprise...review de toi! J'étais vraiment mais vraiment contente! Non mais, c'est une réussite pour moi et c'est vraiment très flatteur de voir que quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas les slashs a lu la fic jusqu'au bout...et surtout l'a aimé! Lol...sinon côté sadique...j'avoue que tu ais maître! Lol...disons que moi aussi par exemple je ne suis pas pire...y'ont passé proches de tous être malheureux...mais à la dernière minute j'ai changé d'avis! Merci vraiment pour tout!  
  
*hannage*: Chu contente de voir que tu aimes...et j'espère que cette fois- ci tu trouveras le tout toujours aussi beau.  
  
*Yami Aku*: Ahaha! Quel sera le choix d'Hermione...tout le monde se le demandait...et maintenant tout le monde le sait! En espérant que tu auras aimé jusqu'à la fin!  
  
*Saeel'*: J'ai bien aimé la précision sur la "revieweuse-pro"...en fait au début je comprenais pas trop! Pareille ça devait être malade...ça veut dire que tu lisais pratiquement toute les slash...woua! Sinon et ben c'est très flatteur de savoir que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire. En souhaitant que le chapitre t'aie plus! Merci pour tout!  
  
*Kuriyama*: Héhé...je suis désolée...ça été pas mal long avant que j'envois la suite, pas qu'elle soit pas écrit depuis longtemps, mais c'est que j'ai eu quelques raisons qui m'ont empêché de le poster dans la dernière semaine!!!!!Bon enfin...j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plu...! Merci...!  
  
*Caroline Black*: D'abord et avant tout...message de la part de Célinette: Caro je t'aime ça c'est une chose certaine...mais je ne peux pas te harceler sexuellement...je suis hétéro...et en plus tu habites à l'autre bout du monde!!mais je veux bien harceler Draco ou Harry ou Sevy ou un autre mec si tu veux...Sinon je continuerais mon harcelement moral...  
  
pis je t'avouerais que j'aurais un peu de mal à harceler sexuellement quelqu'un...de temps en temps je le fais au boulot sur des copains histoire de les gener et c'est drôle de voir que ça marche mais sinon je suis du genre à attendre qu'il fasse le 1er pas...Donc c'était ça...ce que moi j'ai à dire...même si tu as pas reviewez tous les chapitres...(dont celui-ci),je voulais te dire un gros merci...d'autant plus que je sais que c'est pas parce que tu voulais pas reviewez...et parce que dès que tu e pouvais, tu le faisais et c'est vraiment super! Donc un gros gros merci, en espérant que tu as apprécié jusqu'à la fin!  
  
Bon...Bisous à tous...  
  
Merci encore  
  
Alyssa 


End file.
